MISCONCEPTIONS
by Fenice Falyla
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Alphie. CHAPITRE 11 en ligne. RemusTonks. Un couple heureux. Une mission qui tourne au cauchemar. Une grossesse inattendue et un doute qui ronge...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure**: Alphie

**Traductrices**: Fenice et Falyla

**Paring**: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'intrigue de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages OC sont à Alphie. Nous revendiquons la traduction et nous assumons pleinement son adaptation francisée si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

**Où trouver cette fic**: ici même, sur Ffnet, voir le lien dans le profil.

**Etat d'avancement de la fic**: Terminée, elle comporte 12 chapitres.

**Warning**: Cette histoire est une hétfic, pas le moindre couple yaoï secondaire en vue. Cette fic traite d'un sujet mature, à savoir une grossesse conçue lors d'un viol. C'est pourquoi Alphie a classé son intrigue avec le rating M. Pour ma part, je pense que comme le texte ne comporte pas de scènes trop explicites ou détaillées, le T devrait suffire.

**Petite note de Falyla**: Nombre d'entre vous qui suivez mes fics et traductions savent que je suis en pleine écriture de «Crois en moi». Ma fic implique aussi le couple Remus/Tonks et le sujet que je traite - grossesse improbable, éventualité d'un viol, confiance mise à mal - ressemble énormément à cette fic-ci.

C'est d'ailleurs une de mes lectrices qui m'a parlé de la fic d'Alphie en me demandant si je connaissais son travail. Ce n'était pas le cas alors je me suis empressée de lire son texte pour savoir si nos idées étaient si proches que ça. Effectivement de nombreuses choses coïncident, mais d'autres, par contre (heureusement pour moi! Je ne voudrais pas être accusée de plagiat!) sont très, très différentes.

J'ai trouvé cette histoire vraiment bonne et, avec l'aimable autorisation d'Alphie, j'aimerais vous en faire profiter.

**Edit de** **Falyla: **_Cette__fic est remise en ligne sous un autre compte, l'autre version est supprimée. La lectrice que je mentionne plus haut est **Fenice**. Nous avons décidé d'ouvrir un compte commun pour la traduction de cette histoire parce qu'Alphie, dans un grand moment de distraction, nous a donné son accord à toutes les deux en même temps (!), ce qui a, évidemment, provoqué un énorme malentendu. _

_Le plus simple pour nous était de regrouper notre travail et d'en faire profiter tout le monde. C'est pourquoi, les chapitres de cette fic seront traduits à tour de rôle. Je mets en ligne le chapitre 1, Fenice éditera le 2 et le 3, puisqu'elle a pris de l'avance, je ferai le 4 et ainsi de suite. _

_Voilà pour la petite explication. _

_Nous espérons que vous aimerez cette traduction._

_Bonne lecture._

**MISCONCEPTIONS**

**Chapitre 1**

**9 février, 21h47**

Pourquoi les Moldus pensaient-ils que se bourrer la gueule dans un pub enfumé était sexy?

Cette pensée avait traversé son esprit une bonne douzaine de fois ce soir-là et elle n'avait encore aucune bonne réponse. Personne ne pouvait dire que cet endroit était romantique. Une musique beuglante qui rendait presque impossible toute conversation sans hurler. Des gens qui s'écrasaient les uns contre les autres, pressant leurs corps contre la personne la plus proche dans une piètre tentative de séduction. L'odeur infecte de la sueur, mêlée à celle de la bière et de la fumée était accablante. C'était exactement le genre d'endroit que Nymphadora Tonks haïssait.

Mandy Grisson, toutefois, avait tout son temps. En fait, Tonks y prenait plaisir aussi mais à un tout autre niveau. Faire croire à quelqu'un qu'on était quelqu'un d'autre était toujours amusant, particulièrement lorsque ça s'accompagnait de la chance de boucler plusieurs Mangemorts et d'endosser le rôle d'une femme qu'on méprisait. Le seul regret de Tonks à propos de tout ça était qu'elle se sentait… et bien… sale. Pas sale dans le sens de perversion, mais honnêtement dégoûtante, visqueuse, collante… sale.

Pourtant, elle reconnaissait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait – plus spécialement _celui_ qu'elle voulait. Malheureusement, Darrius LaMont – ou comme il s'était lui-même présenté à elle, David Monty – était actuellement aux toilettes. Pas vraiment un nom original mais Darius LaMont n'était pas trop vif.

Tonks le suivait depuis une semaine, gardant un œil attentif sur les femmes qu'il préférait et sur la façon dont il les traitait. Il gravitait toujours autour des blondes qui avaient trop bu. Darrius aimait assurément ce genre-là, révélant ainsi à Tonks à quel point ses goûts étaient réellement banals. Ces femmes ne semblaient être rien d'autre que des manteaux de fourrure sans petite culotte. Elles _devaient_ vraiment être sans cervelle pour rentrer avec lui mais c'était exactement ce que toutes faisaient. Ecoeurant, vraiment, mais ce soir, elle ferait le nécessaire pour que ça tourne à son avantage.

Avec ses cheveux rendus aussi blond platine qu'elle pouvait et sa poitrine qu'elle avait gonflée comme si ses seins allaient jaillir de son corsage, Tonks s'était transformée en un piège parfait pour Darrius. Il l'avait immédiatement repérée et il était allé droit vers elle. Son plan drague était l'un des pires qu'elle avait jamais entendu mais elle avait ri et gloussé en redressant sa poitrine, jouant les pouffiasses à la perfection.

Il lui avait apporté plusieurs verres, des boissons bon marché pour être précis, que Tonks s'était arrangée pour répandre presque en totalité ici ou là pour éviter d'avoir à les ingurgiter réellement. Elle riait bruyamment à un de ses commentaires idiots, en affichant ce qu'elle espérait qu'il prendrait pour de l'ivresse hébétée, et renversait un peu de liquide par-dessus son verre. Le sol était si collant que personne ne le remarquerait de toute façon.

Plus leur conversation avançait, plus Tonks se demandait comment cet homme s'arrangeait pour attirer les femmes. Il ne connaissait rien à l'art de la séduction, sans mentionner le fait qu'il n'était pas si beau, même s'il pensait le contraire. Et pourtant, Darrius avait ramené chez lui une femme différente chaque soir de cette semaine.

Elle chercha rapidement du regard un bel homme au teint olivâtre et le trouva assis seul dans un coin. Zach haussa un sourcil suggestif dans sa direction, manifestement il prenait du bon temps à l'observer jouer les pouffiasses. C'était stupéfiant pour Tonks que Darrius séduise quantité de femmes et pas Zach. Mais Zach essayait de rester caché autant que possible. C'était son boulot de protéger ses arrières et ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser distraire de sa tâche.

La sensation d'une main lui frottant le dos tira brusquement Tonks de ses pensées. Darrius lui adressa un sourire tordu. C'était une expression qu'il utilisait tout le temps et elle lui soulevait le cœur. Mais, au moins, elle annonçait qu'il était prêt à continuer les festivités de la soirée.

Comme prévu, il poursuivit sa manœuvre. Elle l'avait vu utiliser la même tactique sur trois autres femmes, alors même si ce ne fut pas une surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux quand même.

- Tu veux sortir d'ici et faire un peu de magie? lui cria-t-il en couvrant le brouhaha du pub.

- De la magie? dit-elle avec un trémoussement des hanches. Quelle sorte de magie tu as en tête?

- De la vraie magie.

- De la vraie? le taquina-t-elle. T'es magicien?

- Pas vraiment. Les magiciens ont des trucs dans leurs manches.

- Et où est-ce tu caches ta baguette? demanda-t-elle de façon suggestive.

Il tressaillit imperceptiblement.

- Qui a dit que j'avais une baguette?

Tonks sourit largement.

- Tous les magiciens ont une baguette, non? s'enquit-elle pour se couvrir.

Il se détendit légèrement et dit:

- J'ai une baguette du tonnerre! Elle est si puissante que je brûle de te la montrer.

Elle leva les yeux en le regarda à travers ses cils et grignota un de ses longs ongles.

- Je l'aurai parié! Et je suppose que tu es un expert en la matière.

- Chérie, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. C'est mon boulot.

- Ton boulot? répéta-t-elle, surprise. Tu veux dire que t'es gigolo? demanda-t-elle, l'air stupide.

- Merde alors! Ma magie mérite mieux que ça.

- T'es quoi, alors?

- Je suis un sorcier, poupée. Je suis l'un des sorciers les plus recherchés du monde. Les trucs que je fais sont légendaires.

- Oh, allez, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il mordit à l'hameçon et goba tout, l'appât et la ligne avec. Il haussa les sourcils.

- Tu me crois pas? Mon cœur, je suis puissant, je peux tuer les gens d'une simple pensée.

- Non! Vraiment? se moqua-t-elle de lui.

- Ça ne demande qu'une simple tape du poignet.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Si tu le dis, alors je suppose que c'est vrai.

Elle s'appuya contre le bar, reposant sur ses coudes, ce qui amplifia encore ses seins gonflés. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur ses courbes. Il eut un sourire affecté et s'approcha d'elle, n'appréciant manifestement pas le fait qu'elle ne le croie pas, lui et son histoire de magie.

- Et si je pouvais te le prouver?

- J'adorerais te voir le prouver! s'exclama-t-elle légèrement trop rapidement. Je veux dire… te voir jeter un sort sur quelqu'un.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et se formèrent plus qu'une fente.

- Généralement, j'ai pas de public quand je bosse.

- Oh, et bien… dit-elle avec plus de réserve, comment je suis sensée croire que t'es un sorcier si tu me laisses pas regarder?

Le sourire de Darrius devint terriblement malveillant.

- T'es une petite perverse. J'aime ça chez une fille.

Elle tortilla son corps vers le sien.

- Et j'aime les hommes puissants.

- Bon, j'ai une mission, si t'es partante.

- Ça dépend de sur qui on va jeter un sort, déclara-t-elle, en utilisant sa meilleure expression d'adolescente pas très futée. Quelqu'un que je connais?

- J'en doute. Juste un vieux sac d'os qu'a causé des ennuis à mon patron.

Elle humidifia ses lèvres.

- Oh, j'adorerais te voir à l'œuvre. T'es sûr que je gênerai pas?

- Garde ça en tête, dit-il en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres boudeuses. Donne-moi une minute et tu verras ce que je suis capable de faire.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur le menton de Tonks avant de descendre de son tabouret. Avec un hochement de tête, elle le laissa s'en aller et le regarda se promener jusqu'aux toilettes.

Tonks frémit de dégoût une fois qu'il fut parti. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi il attendait la dernière seconde s'occuper de ses affaires dans les toilettes mais c'était sa routine. Il l'avait fait avec toutes les autres. En fait, c'était plutôt pratique puisque ça donna à Tonks l'occasion de signaler à Zach qu'ils allaient bientôt partir. Un observateur ordinaire n'aurait vu que Tonks se remettant une couche de rouge à lèvres cerise; cependant, Zach comprit le signal. Il lui adressa un imperceptible hochement de tête et il quitta le pub pour rejoindre le point de rencontre convenu. Ce ne serait guère long avant que Tonks ne le rejoigne là-bas.

Après dix minutes à se demander si Darrius n'était pas tombé sur le sol des toilettes, Tonks finit par le voir se pavaner jusqu'à elle. Il fit un clin d'œil au barman et dit:

- Allez, bébé, on s'en jette encore un et après on ira chercher un peu d'intimité.

C'était nouveau ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu payer un verre après sa visite aux toilettes. Il avait toujours été trop désireux de faire de la «magie» avec ses petites amies. Il n'avait jamais perdu son temps à boire un ultime verre avant. Cette idée rendait Tonks un peu nerveuse.

- Un petit dernier pour la route, ajouta-t-il alors que Tonks semblait sceptique.

Il lui tendit une bière et elle avala une gorgé avec un sourire dragueur.

- Non, non. Vas-y. Ça t'aidera à te sentir moins nerveuse.

Il bascula le verre vers les lèvres et le poussa presque dans sa gorge. Tonks s'étrangla et toussa avant de repousser le verre, en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- C'est bon. Je suis pas nerveuse du tout.

- Ouais mais t'es du genre trop bavarde. Et j'aime pas les pipelettes.

Il y avait une intonation dans sa voix qui la mit mal à l'aise. Quand il l'agrippa par le bras et commença à la traîner vers la porte d'entrée, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Eh! Sois pas si brutal! réussit-elle à dire une fois qu'ils furent dehors dans l'air froid.

- J'aime quand c'est violent, bébé.

Il la tira contre lui et caressa ses fesses de ses deux mains.

- Oh là! dit-elle, en le repoussant.

Elle fut prise d'un brusque étourdissement et son mouvement faillit la faire tomber en arrière.

- T'es du genre fougueux, toi! ajouta-t-elle, pour essayant de couvrir son geste.

- T'as encore rien vu.

Un signal d'alarme tinta dans l'esprit de Tonks. Elle devait continuer à le garder suffisamment à distance pour obtenir l'information dont elle avait besoin.

- Et maintenant, à propos de ce tour de magie? Qui on va tuer?

- Tu voulais pas dire ensorceler?

- Ensorceler… tuer… peu importe.

- Uh uh, fit-il en secouant négativement la tête. Toi, tu sais qu'il y a une grosse différence entre un sort tout simple et le sortilège mortel, hein?

Elle se sentait étourdie.

- Je sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je pense que oui. Je pense que tu connais tout de la magie.

L'avertissement qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt lui hurlait maintenant de s'enfuir en courant.

- Peut-être que je devrais juste…

Avant qu'elle puisse de détourner, Darrius l'avait agrippée.

- Oh, je crois pas, bébé. Je suis trop excité maintenant. Et tu vas laisser tomber le scénario et me dire qui tu es vraiment.

Il frotta son pubis contre elle. Elle essaya de ne pas paraître dégoûtée mais elle savait que le temps qui lui avait été imparti était écoulé. Elle le repoussa encore une fois, son esprit devenait confus.

- Non! Je sais même pas de quoi tu parles!

Elle avait de la peine à se concentrer maintenant. Il se figea et la fixa longuement avec des yeux menaçants.

- J'ai bien pensé que tu dirais ça.

Le sang de Tonks se gela.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Il gloussa.

- Il te reste environ dix secondes avant d'aller au lit, bébé.

Tonks en eut le souffle coupé.

- Quoi?

- C'est l'heure du dodo.

Elle se retourna pour s'enfuir mais le monde devint noir avant qu'elle ne s'arrange pour faire un pas.

**22h52, cette même nuit**

Quelqu'un lui embrassait le cou. Un souffle chaud lui couvrait la peau. Des lèvres impatientes se pressaient là où son artère pulsait.

_C'était quoi ce…?_

Une main était posée sur ses seins et les serrait fermement. C'était peau contre peau. Elle n'avait même pas de chemise. La même main descendit sur son ventre et sous sa taille.

_Que se passait-il?_

Un genou la força à écarter les jambes. Une nouvelle fois, c'était peau contre peau. Tonks ouvrit les yeux et trouva un homme agenouillé au-dessus d'elle. Son visage était agressif et avide.

- On se réveille enfin! Il était grand temps que tu te joignes aux festivités!

Il abaissa sa bouche sur la sienne et elle hurla. Presque comme par réflexe, son genou se leva pour frapper son entrejambes. Il cria de douleur et elle se dégagea de lui. Elle rampa à quatre pattes pour descendre du lit mais de larges mains l'agrippèrent.

- Attends une seconde, qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle vit les étoiles lorsqu'il la gifla violemment sur la bouche; des gouttes de sang tachèrent l'oreiller.

- Oh, non! Tu ne vas nulle part! Tu étais beaucoup trop bavarde à mon goût et je n'aime pas les pipelettes!

Il souleva ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête d'une main et attrapa quelque chose sur la table de chevet avec l'autre. Le corps de Tonks réagissait toujours paresseusement à cause de la potion qu'il devait avoir versé dans la bière mais elle luttait autant qu'elle pouvait. Les talons aiguilles qu'elle portait encore – de longues bottes en cuir de vachette – cachaient encore sa baguette. Si seulement elle pouvait libérer ses mains assez longtemps pour l'atteindre.

L'esprit de Tonks tournait à plein régime; ses seules pensées étaient focalisées sur le moyen de s'en défaire. Puis elle vit qu'il avait pris… sa propre baguette. Avec toute la force qu'elle put rassembler, elle s'arracha farouchement de son étreinte et tenta de s'en saisir. Elle se contorsionna et se tortilla sous le poids de son corps dans une lutte désespérée pour le contrôle de la baguette. Sa main gauche griffa les côtes de son assaillant tandis que la droite s'en saisissait. Elle ne put que tendre la main vers la taille de l'homme mais ce fut suffisant.

- Lâche ça! ordonna-t-il.

- Jamais! s'écria-t-elle.

Enfin, avec une brusque torsion auquel il ne s'attendait pas, Tonks enfonça durement l'extrémité de la baguette dans la chair de son flanc.

- _INCENDIO_!

Des flammes jaillirent de la baguette et brûlèrent la peau nue. Il hurla et se roula sur lit, agitant les bras pour tenter de stopper le feu.

Tonks n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle se précipita hors du lit et attrapa un manteau posé sur une chaise. Elle se baissa rapidement et saisit sa baguette dans une de ses bottes et transplana. Elle n'eut guère le temps de rassembler d'autres affaires.

Un moment plus tard, elle se retrouva au milieu de sa chambre à coucher, hors de danger. Pour la première fois, elle réfléchit vraiment à ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil sur son corps et trembla, en resserrant le manteau autour d'elle.

_Comme avait-elle pu être aussi stupide?_

Elle pouvait le sentir sur le tissu… sentir sa sueur sur sa peau. Elle se sentit nauséeuse. Elle laissa tomber le manteau, enleva ses bottes d'un mouvement du pied et se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain.

En entrant dans la douche, elle ouvrit le robinet et fit couler l'eau aussi chaude qu'elle pouvait. La chaleur la brûlait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle devait l'effacer d'elle. Elle fit mousser le savon et frotta, frotta jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit presque à vif. Se sentant brusquement faible et étourdie, elle s'assit dans la douche et laissa l'eau se déverser sur elle tandis que des larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux.

_Imbécile… imbécile…. IMBECILE!_

Il y eut un coup frappé à la porte, suivi d'une voix inquisitrice.

- Dora? Ça va?

C'était Zach.

- Que s'est-il passé? J'étais inquiet quand tu ne t'es pas montré à la cabane.

- Je vais bien, s'arrangea-t-elle pour répondre. Je suis juste en train de prendre une douche, dit-elle d'un ton étonnamment fort.

- Tonks? appela une seconde voix plus rude, la faisant sursauter. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

C'était Maugrey. Zach devait l'avoir appelé à l'aide lorsqu'elle ne s'était pas montrée dans les temps. Elle roula des yeux et ferma le robinet, sachant bien que les deux hommes ne la laisseraient pas tranquille tant qu'ils n'auraient pas obtenu des réponses à leurs questions. Elle étouffa ses sanglots et s'ordonna de se ressaisir. Elle sortit de la douche, enveloppa une serviette autour de son corps et entrebâilla la porte juste un peu.

- Je voulais juste ôter l'odeur de fumée de mes cheveux, dit-elle sans les regarder.

- Je peux voir ça, nota-t-il sèchement. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est pourquoi tu as quitté ton poste de repli?

- Je l'ai pas… pas vraiment quitté. J'ai juste…

A travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle pouvait voir l'œil magique de Maugrey se concentrer directement sur elle. Il pouvait la voir. Merde!

- C'est quoi cette blessure sur ton visage? Ouvre cette porte!

A contrecœur, elle fit ce qu'il lui avait ordonné, révélant lentement à ses collègues son corps mis à mal et maintenant dégoulinant. Zach en eut le souffle coupé.

- Mais nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? demanda Maugrey d'une voix bourrue.

- Les choses ont pas tourné comme prévu.

- Manifestement. Continue, dit-il quand elle s'interrompit pour détourner les yeux.

- Je pensais que je l'avais convaincu de m'emmener pour sa prochaine mission mais je suppose que… je fais du zèle. Je n'étais pas convaincante pour lui.

- Alors, il t'a décroché un coup de poing avant que tu puisses prendre ta baguette?

- Pas au début, non.

Tonks s'assit sur le lit, gardant les yeux sur le tapis.

- Il m'a droguée. Je suis si _stupide_! J'aurais dû y penser.

- Il t'a droguée puis battue? demanda Zach en prenant un siège près du lit.

Ses yeux parcoururent la maigre pile de vêtements. Elle leva lentement les yeux. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise de s'expliquer tant que Maugrey était présent.

- Non… non. Nous nous sommes battus et j'ai… mis la main sur sa baguette.

Maugrey fronça les sourcils.

- Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas accidentellement tué.

- Non. Je le voulais mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Darrius détenait une information importante à propos des Mangemorts qui avaient survécu, particulièrement où se cachait Bellatrix Lestrange. Le Ministère le voulait vivant. Elle savait que le tuer l'aurait plongée dans des ennuis plus graves que ceux qu'elle affrontait en ce moment. Maugrey se tourna vers Zach.

- Combien de fois je vous l'ai dit, à tous les deux? VIGILENCE CONSTANTE! Et toi, mon garçon, t'étais où quand c'est arrivé?

- J'étais à la cabane. Darrius amène toutes les filles là-bas.

- Correction, toutes sauf Tonks.

Maugrey se mit à faire les cents pas, le claquement de sa jambe de bois martelait le fait qu'il était manifestement furieux contre eux deux.

- Alors, laissez-moi vous résumer ça clairement. Premièrement, Garcia te laisse seule avec un Mangemort reconnu comme tel et ensuite tu acceptes de boire un verre qu'il te tend sans te poser de questions?

Aucun des deux Aurors ne pipa mot. Il y eut une longue pause tandis que Maugrey les fixait de son œil magique, la veine située au-dessus se contractait par saccade. Tonks ne pouvait que présumer que c'était dû à une combinaison de déception et de colère.

- Vous êtes sur la touche pour le reste de la semaine. Tous les deux.

Tonks acquiesça, n'usant d'aucun argument quand elle savait qu'elle avait commis une terrible erreur.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre qu'une mission tourne comme ça.

Le ton de Maugrey était glacé.

- Ni que vous ne travailliez ensemble tous deux. Pas pendant un moment, du moins.

Tonks hocha la tête encore une fois.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez oublié les règles de base de ce job. Vos prochaines missions ne seront que de la routine jusqu'à ce que je sois certain que vous teniez de nouveau compte de votre entraînement.

Tonks croisa les yeux de Zach. Il semblait ressentir la même culpabilité qu'elle.

- Maintenant, jeune fille, fit Maugrey sur un ton légèrement radouci, habille-toi et va voir un guérisseur, qu'il jette un œil sur ces blessures.

Une fois que Maugrey eut transplané, Tonks se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu.

- Merde, marmonna-t-elle.

Zach se leva et marcha jusqu'à la pile d'habits de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui est vraiment arrivé, _no_? demanda-t-il en la regardant par-dessus son épaule. Parce que je sais que tu as omis deux ou trois choses.

Son accent espagnol était marqué mais sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude. Tonks se redressa lentement, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Alors comme ça, j'ai omis quelques trucs? Je ne voulais pas avoir encore plus d'ennui avec Maugrey.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit une robe de sorcière. Comme il avait le dos tourné, elle la passa et laissa la serviette tomber sur le sol.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Non? Alors explique-moi comme une femme entièrement vêtue peut revenir chez elle avec seulement ses bottes et un manteau.

Il parlait avec emphase en soulevant les vêtements abandonnés là.

- Pourquoi se serait-elle ruée dans sa salle de bain avant de s'assurer que ses amis sachent qu'elle allait bien? Pourquoi aurait-elle des blessures partout sur elle si ce n'était qu'une petite lutte?

Elle leva les yeux lentement, se sentant humiliée.

- Il a essayé de… heu… quand je me suis réveillée, mes habits étaient partout par terre et il était en train…

Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de retenir ses larmes. Les yeux de Zach s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu veux dire qu'il… qu'il…

- Non, non. Je crois pas.

- Tu ne _crois_ pas? Dora!

- Je me suis réveillé à temps. Il avait pas… Je me sens pas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose.

Zach lui adressa un regard sévère et furieux.

- Je crois que je le saurais s'il avait fait quelque chose, dit-elle avec assurance.

- Tu dois aller voir un guérisseur, déclara-t-il, pratique. Immédiatement.

- Non. J'ai seulement besoin de…

- _Basta_! **1** ordonna-t-il. Pas d'argumentation ou je dois demander à Remus de t'emmener en voir un?

Elle serra les lèvres.

- Ecoute, si je te promets d'aller voir un guérisseur, tu me promets de ne rien dire à Remus à propos de tout ça?

Zach la dévisagea, interrogateur.

- Ne lui dis pas. Je t'en prie, Zach. Il deviendrait fou s'il le découvrait.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas garder des secrets. En outre, il devrait être mis au courant.

- Je sais, mais je t'en prie… tu sais comment il devient. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'on m'avait donné cette mission pour cette même raison. Il ne sera pas à la maison pendant quelques jours encore de toute façon.

Zach passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Très bien. Je ne dirai rien mais je doute que mon silence ne t'aide en quoi que se soit.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce qu'il te connaît trop bien. D'après ce que je sais des loups-garous, il va savoir qu'un autre homme a posé ses mains sur sa femme.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. Simplement… ne lui dis rien s'il pose la question.

Plaçant une main sur son épaule, il dit:

- Je ne vais pas mentir pour toi. Je ne lui fournirai aucune information de mon propre chef mais s'il m'interroge, Dora, je ne peux pas… je ne mentirai pas.

- C'est acceptable. Je devrai juste m'assurer qu'il n'a pas de raison de te poser des questions.

Zach haussa ses sourcils.

- Tu es certaine de ça?

- Oui.

- Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi maintenant? Pas de potion? De nourriture?

Elle s'affaissa dans le lit, le dos voûté, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux.

- Non, je verrai le guérisseur demain, je vais me reposer un peu. Je le promets. Et je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à manger quoi que soit.

- Alors, je vais te laisser, dit-il avant l'embrasser gentiment sur chacune de ses joues.

Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant quand il se détacha d'elle et lui donna une dernière étreinte de soutien avant de transplaner.

Finalement seule dans la chambre, Tonks se roula en boule au milieu du lit et pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la prenne.

**A suivre…**

**NdT:** pour ceux qui sont fâchés avec l'anglais, **_misconception_** signifie **_idée fausse, idée reçue couramment répandue_**. Vous comprendrez aisément que je préfère le titre original.

**1** ça suffit!

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Si vous avez aimé ou même détesté, laissez-nous un petit message. N'oubliez pas de laissez votre adresse mail privée si vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet et que vous souhaitez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	2. Chapter 2

**Misconceptions**

**Texte original** Alphie

**Traduction :** Fénice et Falyla

**Note de la traductrice :** Bon, Falyla vous a déjà racontés comment on est arrivé à se mettre parallèlement à la même traduction et par se dire qu'on allait joindre nos forces.  
Je vais juste rajouter un mot pour ceux qui connaissent mes Remus et mes Dora et qui ont peut-être envie de voir des parallèles. Il est sûr que le premier est aussi tourmenté que les miens (enfin, peut-être plus droit dans ses bottes que les miens, plus civilisé) et cette Dora est comme je les aime : active, pleine de ressources et ce qu'il faut gaffeuse ! On va dire que je les aime comme si je les avais écrits !  
Evidemment, Alixe n'a pas pu s'empêcher de relire !

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

_3 Février. 20:5_

Ils criaient de nouveau. Remus n'aimait pas écouter aux portes, surtout pour des conversations personnelles comme celle-là, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre. Difficile de faire abstraction de leurs voix quand elles résonnaient dans le couloir comme si tout le monde devait entendre. De temps en temps, le son baissait, et Remus retenait sa respiration, espérant que leur énervement allait s'apaiser. Les autres fois, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ce soir était différent. Il n'y avait pas de moments calmes. Seulement des cris.

Soudain, assez brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Remus se redressa sur sa chaise et se tourna vers la porte à sa gauche. Elle s'ouvrit, et une très jolie femme aux cheveux noirs en sortit. Son visage était rouge de colère et marqué par les larmes. Elle jeta un regard dégoûté à Remus, essuya ses larmes et partit dans un mot. Ça ne surprenait pas réellement Remus. Elle n'avait jamais caché ses sentiments envers lui dès leur première rencontre. Et ça allait sans doute être leur dernière, estima Remus. Il relâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenue et se prépara mentalement à ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

C'était stupide, vraiment, de même supposer qu'on pouvait se préparer à des choses pareilles. Chaque cas était différent. Il n'y avait pas de procédures universelles. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était suivre son instinct et son intuition. Certains cas étaient plus faciles, d'autres plus difficiles. Il semblait bien que celui sur lequel était Remus aujourd'hui tombait dans la deuxième catégorie.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Remus avait un boulot agréable, même les meilleurs jours. Qu'est-ce que ça avait d'agréable d'aider quelqu'un à accepter sa lycanthropie ? Où était le bonheur quand on devait expliquer à quelqu'un qui venait de se faire mordre par un loup que sa vie avait changé pour toujours ? Amis, famille, tout ce qui avait été chéri dans un vie passée pouvait disparaître. On ne pouvait pas prendre de plaisir à faire ça. Parfois, quand de rares individus arrivaient à gérer la transition sans foutre leur vie en l'air, il se sentait satisfait. Mais des cas comme ceux-là n'étaient pas fréquents. Et tous étaient difficiles et désolants à leur façon.

Peu après la guerre, le ministère de la Magie avait proposé à Remus ce poste à l'Enregistrement des loups-garous. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un capable d'aider les victimes de la lycanthropie à se préparer à leur nouvelle vie. Remus avait d'abord été plutôt sceptique, avec raison ! Le Ministère n'avait jamais été particulièrement juste dans son traitement des loups-garous. Comme preuve de leur sincérité, le Ministère promit certaines réformes de la loi, prenant en compte le nombre de sorciers honnêtes qui avaient été infectés par Greyback et d'autres loups-garous enragés pendant la guerre. Remus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de leur rappeler combien ils avaient négligé les sorciers honnêtes qui avaient été infectés avant la guerre mais il n'avait pas été plus loin. Ça ne suffisait sans doute pas, mais le fait qu'ils aient retiré les lois restrictives concernant l'emploi des loups-garous constituait au moins un début.

Il avait accepté leur offre et le salaire, qui était plus que bienvenu. Ça faisait maintenant presque un an, jour pour jour, qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour l'Enregistrement et à aider des personnes à adapter leur vie au fait qu'elles avaient été mordus. C'était un travail vital, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à son premier dossier. Un enfant, même pas assez âgé pour savoir lire, comptait parmi les mordus. Remus s'était identifié au petit garçon et s'était alors juré de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour améliorer le sort de ses semblables. Ça s'était parfois joué à un cheveu, et certains s'étaient même suicidés, mais pour l'instant tous ceux avec qui il avait travaillé étaient en meilleure posture maintenant qu'avant son intervention.

Presque tous ses cas étaient des sorciers et des sorcières qui avaient été mordus pendant la guerre. Mais deux des protégés de Remus provenaient d'attaques récentes. Ils étaient les victimes d'un de ces garous enragés qui refusaient toute aide du Ministère. Incapable de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, il avait déjà mordu deux autres personnes. Ces incidents avaient eu lieu plusieurs mois auparavant, et Remus avait espéré qu'il n'y aurait plus d'attaques. Mais à son propre regret, il s'était trompé. Durant la dernière pleine lune, à peine deux semaines plus tôt, le même loup-garou avait mordu un autre sorcier.

Andrew McCollum était un jeune et talentueux sorcier, très séduisant ; originaire du Sud, il était promis à une heureuse carrière de bijoutier. Sa magnifique épouse, Hélène, était couturière et tous les deux projetaient d'ouvrir une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Enfin, c'était leur projet avant qu'Andrew ne se retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste, traité pour une morsure de loup-garou.

La première fois que Remus avait rencontré Hélène, elle n'avait pas caché le fait qu'elle n'était pas prête à accepter de loups-garous, quelque soit la situation. Un garou avait tué son grand-père quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille et elle n'avait jamais pardonné ou oublié ce qui avait été fait à sa famille. Aujourd'hui, à cause de l'infection de son mari, elle devait envisager partager sa vie avec la chose qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Ses préjugés l'empêchait de voir que ce n'était en rien la faute d'Andrew. Et, ils avaient commencé à se disputer.

La loi obligeait Andrew à rester en observation et en traitement à Sainte-Mangouste jusqu'à la veille de sa première pleine lune. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il avait été blessé, et Hélène ne lui avait rendu visite que trois fois. Elle était venue avec des papiers de divorce que Andrew avait refusés de signer. Elle s'était moquée de lui, lui rappelant combien la légalité de leur mariage pouvait maintenant être remise en cause. Elle semblait penser qu'elle était gentille de lui offrir de donner la possibilité d'y mettre lui-même un terme. Il l'avait suppliée d'attendre de voir comment les choses allaient se passer, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Et c'était maintenant à Remus d'aider Andrew, non seulement à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie de loup-garou, mais aussi à une existence sans le soutien de sa femme. Remus frappa doucement à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer.

Andrew était assis près de la fenêtre, les yeux baissés sur un rouleau de parchemin. Il était pâle, le visage impassible. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ? » il demanda sans lever les yeux vers Remus.

« Suffisamment », répondit Remus doucement.

« Alors, vous savez », lança Andrew, levant le parchemin.

Remus acquiesça.

« Trois années de mariage... deux ans de vie commune avant ça. Cinq années de ma vie, et pour quoi ? C'était la guerre, et nous nous en sommes sortis. Des parents,... des amis sont morts, et nous avons surmontés ça. La boutique, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on se battait pour elle ; elle devait ouvrir le mois prochain...Et maintenant... elle veut divorcer ». On ne pouvait pas manquer la douleur dans sa voix et sur son visage maintenant.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Andrew », avoua Remus. « Mais j'ai déjà vu cela. Malheureusement certaines personnes ne peuvent simplement pas s'adapter aux changements que la vie leur demande. »

Andrew lui lança un regard noir. « Aux changements ! Et moi, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je ne m'adapte pas ? Et si je refuse ? Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'un homme ait sensé supporter ? » Les larmes remplissaient ses yeux. « Je l'aime. J'ai besoin d'elle, maintenant plus que jamais ! Et elle ne veut plus de moi. »

Remus fit une petite moue en voyant l'homme s'effondrer en face de lui. Il avait déjà eu à gérer d'autres cas où des membres de la famille de la victime s'étaient détournés, mais pour une raison ou une autre, ce cas-là l'affectait plus que d'autres. Cette fois, c'était l'épouse qui abandonnait son mari - Exactement la chose dont Remus avait secrètement peur depuis deux ans. Et il se retrouvait à regarder Andrew perdre la personne dont il avait le plus besoin. Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment lui-même réagirait s'il se retrouvait dans la même situation.

Un visage, magnifique, en forme de coeur, lui vint à l'esprit. Tonks, avec son immense sourire et ses yeux si vivants, avait été une bouée qui l'avait aidé à traverser les pires moments de son existence. Sa force de vie le dévorait mais lui donnait aussi la force d'aller de l'avant. Il aurait eu du mal à imaginer la vie sans elle. Pendant un court instant, seul à Sainte-Mangouste, Remus sentit ce que ce serait d'être abandonné par elle.

« Andrew, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » il demanda même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Mais Andrew ne répondit pas. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur le parchemin devant lui. « Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle dit ? Elle dit qu'elle veut pouvoir fonder une famille et que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle demande le divorce. UNE FAMILLE! » - il hurla, tapant du poing sur la table. « Jamais, de toute sa vie, Hélène n'a voulu d'enfants ! Elle me l'a dit dès que nous sommes sortis ensemble : elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Ça risquait trop d'abîmer sa silhouette ! » Il se remit à hurler : « Je l'ai épousée quand même. Je l'ai prise comme elle était. Je l'ai aimée malgré sa vanité. Et maintenant, c'est ce qu'elle utilise contre moi. »

Remus grimaça en répondant, mais l'objection d'Hélène était légalement valide. Andrew ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant avec Hélène ou une autre femme, maintenant qu'il était un loup-garou. C'était impossible. La lycanthropie modifiait suffisamment le sang pour rendre toute grossesse avec un humain non viable. La conception était possible mais, à la première pleine lune, la mère tomberait gravement malade, et le foetus serait tué.

« Jamais... de toute ma vie... », murmura Andrew, relisant les mots inscrits sur le parchemin. « Je suppose que ce serait inutile de tenter de prouver qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'envie d'être mère. Peu de chance qu'ils croient un loups-garous plutôt qu'un...humain », il balbutia, levant les yeux vers Remus.

« Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez prouver qu'elle ment. » Remus s'assit et se mit à lire le parchemin.

« Pourquoi n'admet-elle pas simplement qu'elle est malade rien qu'à me voir ? Ça serait plus simple ! »

Remus ne savait pas quoi dire pour calmer la colère du jeune homme.

« Vous savez qu'elle me force à signer ? Elle dit que si je refuse, elle ira au Ministère ». Il grimaça comme s'il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. « Ils peuvent annuler le mariage si je n'accepte pas le divorce, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus soupira et relut le parchemin. « Oui. C'est ce qui est écrit ici ».

« Ça arrive souvent ? Les divorces, je veux dire. »

« Non. La plupart du temps, l'époux ou l'épouse se contente de partir. D'autres fois, c'est la personne dans votre situation qui le demande. Et enfin, il y a ceux qui refusent de quitter la personne qu'ils aiment quelque soit la raison. »

« Ils ont de la chance », dit Andrew. « Et le Ministère ne les force pas à... partir ? »

Secouant la tête, Remus dit : « pas pour l'instant, non. Si quelqu'un veut divorcer, il peut le faire dans la cadre de la loi sur le mariage de 1473. »

« Donc ce que demande Hélène est tout à fait légal ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. »

Andrew s'essuya les yeux et respira bruyamment : « Je devrais la détester mais... »

« Vous l'aimez », termina Remus.

« Oui », il murmura au travers de ses larmes.

Ils restèrent assis pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Andrew réussisse à se reprendre. « Vous êtes marié ? » demanda-t-il.

Remus se calla contre le dossier et s'humecta les lèvres. « Non, pas selon les critères du ministère de la Magie. Mais j'aime profondément quelqu'un et j'ai choisi de partager ma vie avec elle, quoi qu'en disent les lois. Dans toutes les autres acceptations du terme, elle est ma femme. »

« Vous faites partie des chanceux, hein ? »

Remus sourit. « Je me considère comme très chanceux. » Il s'avança sur sa chaise, ses yeux rivés à ceux d'Andrew. « Je vis avec cette malédiction depuis très longtemps maintenant, Andrew. Ces dernières années, j'ai vu de grands changements s'accomplir – des changements que je n'aurais jamais osé espérer. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour vous mais je peux vous assurer qu'il y a de l'espoir. La vie continue, et vous, vous allez surmonter cette épreuve. Et je vous y aiderai du mieux que je pourrais, comme un ami. »

Andrew réfléchit un instant. « Un jour peut-être, ils changeront les lois du mariage ».

« Je l'espère. »

« Et peut-être qu'un jour, Hélène... changera de coeur. »

Remus se retint de tout commentaire. Pour ce qu'il en avait vu en deux semaines, Andrew était un jeune homme plutôt gentil. Il paraissait presque incompréhensible qu'il ait des sentiments aussi forts envers une femme prête à lui faire autant de mal. C'était normal que les gens aient peur de l'inconnu, et on pouvait avoir peur d'apprendre à vivre avec la lycanthropie, mais Hélène semblait simplement refuser de même l'envisager. Il ne paraissait pas envisageable de l'amener à revenir sur ses préjugés envers les loups-garous, quelque soit ce qu'elle pouvait savoir de son mari. Andrew méritait un meilleur traitement, il méritait mieux qu'elle. Mais il l'aimait. Remus espérait qu'un jour Andrew serait capable d'aller de l'avant et de retrouver un semblant de normalité dans sa vie.

A regret, Andrew signa le parchemin et le donna à Remus pour qu'il le porte au Ministère. Après avoir demandé à Remus de le laisser seul, il lui promit d'essayer de dormir un peu. Remus savait qu'Andrew aller passer le reste de la nuit assis près de la fenêtre, en colère contre ce que la vie lui avait donné. Comment le lui reprocher ? Remus fit pourtant ce qu'il lui demandait et laissa Andrew seul. Il demanda au personnel de Sainte-Mangouste de jeter un oeil sur leur patient au cas où il serait tenté de faire quelque chose de stupide, mais pourtant Remus avait l'inexplicable conviction que Andrew allait s'en remettre.

Il regarda sa montre avec une seule pensée à l'esprit, _Tonks me manque_. Il n'était que dix heures du soir, plutôt tôt pour Tonks. C'était un oiseau de nuit, Remus le savait mieux que tout autre. Elle n'aimait pas les missions tôt le matin – alors que Remus n'aimait pas perdre une partie de sa journée en commençant par une grasse matinée. C'était une des nombreuses différences entre eux qui animaient la vie chez les Lupin.

Remus attendit d'être sorti pour décider ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il rentre chez lui avant plusieurs semaines. Andrew devait d'abord découvrir la potion tue-loup et vivre sa première transformation. Une partie du travail de Remus était de s'assurer qu'il ait un endroit sûr pour se transformer et de répondre à toutes les questions qu'il pourrait avoir. Généralement, Remus passait la nuit pas très loin, au cas où la personne aurait besoin d'aide. Mais Andrew avait demandé à rester seul, et Remus n'avait pas à le surveiller ce soir.

_Et c'est la St Valentin. Enfin presque._

Il avait besoin de la voir. Après avoir vu Andrew et sa femme se déchirer, Remus avait besoin de tenir Tonks dans ses bras et de lui dire combien il l'aimait. Leurs emplois du temps faisaient qu'ils ne se voyaient pas tant que ça, et elle lui manquait énormément. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait employer sa nuit comme il l'entendait, il voulait que ce soit avec elle.

Notant les quelques Moldus qui l'entouraient, Remus tourna le coin de la rue et se dirigea vers le fond d'une rue quasiment déserte. Un petit pop plus tard, il se retrouve dans l'obscurité du salon de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Tonks. Il fronça les sourcils surpris de ne pas la trouver là à revoir les éléments d'une quelconque mission. Il vit qu'elle avait travaillé sur la table de la cuisine à un moment ou un autre, à en juger aux différents parchemins qui la recouvraient. Une légère odeur de bougie chaude restait dans l'air. Elle ne devait pas être très loin. Il écouta plus attentivement, à l'affût d'un bruit qui pourrait lui dire où elle était. Dans le silence, il perçut bientôt un léger soupir venant de la chambre à coucher.

_Elle dort ?_

L'idée était plutôt absurde. Tonks ne se couchait jamais très tôt à moins d'être complètement épuisée._ Elle a dû avoir une rude journée. _Sur la pointe des pieds, Remus jeta un oeil sur la charmante silhouette roulée en boule au milieu de lit. Aucun doute, elle était profondément endormie.

Remus sourit et décida qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de la réveiller. Elle ne devait pas dormir depuis longtemps, et ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait s'il ne faisait pas le meilleur usage du temps dont ils disposaient. Il s'avança vers le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, en faisant attention de ne pas trop la déranger. Il voulait la réveiller avec délicatesse.

Remus passa doucement ses doigts sous la mèche de cheveux bruns qui recouvrait son visage. Elle n'était pas métamorphosée, et Remus aimait ça. Elle était capable de maintenir la forme qu'elle avait adoptée pendant son sommeil mais, parfois, elle ne s'en donnait pas la peine. Remus aimait l'air qu'elle se donnait, mais il adorait son vrai visage. Très peu de gens le connaissaient, et Remus trouvait touchant qu'elle ait suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui montrer sa vraie apparence.

Il embrassa tendrement le point saillant de sa mâchoire, juste à côté de l'oreille. Sa peau était chaude sous ses lèvres. Un de ses lobes le tentait, pointant au milieu d'un nid de mèches qui enveloppait son épaule. Connaissant la sensibilité des oreilles de Tonks, Remus repoussa les cheveux et mordilla le lobe doucement. Ses mains se glissèrent sur son côté pour se nicher dans la douce courbe de sa hanche. Poussé par l'amour, il se coucha à côté d'elle et l'attira contre lui.

Soudain, Tonks cria et se jeta loin de Remus comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Ses yeux, maintenant grands ouverts, le regardaient avec une profonde horreur. Elle serrait nerveusement la couverture dans ses mains. Confus, Remus cligna des yeux, se sentant un peu rejeté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Tonks haleta : « Remus, j'ai cru... Je ne... Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur. »

« Tu vas bien ? » il demanda, inquiet soudain que quelque chose n'aille pas.

« Je...c'est juste » elle se frotta les yeux, reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration, « ...un mauvais rêve. Tu m'as fait peur...c'est tout. »

« Un cauchemar ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Je suis désolée... j'ai juste... » Elle soupira et leva des yeux très étonnés vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'ailleurs ? »

Remus se sentit vraiment mal accueilli. « J'avais la soirée libre et j'avais envie de la passer avec toi. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'ennuierait. »

« Bien sûr que ça ne m'ennuie pas. » Elle sourit, se détendant un peu. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Remus. Tu sais que je veux être avec toi. »

« Tout montre le contraire », il plaisanta.

Elle lui fit un sourire un coin. « C'était un rêve, seulement un rêve, et je ne t'attendais pas avant un moment. Sachant ça, tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne t'aie pas balancé des sortilèges pour une semaine pour m'avoir réveillé en sursaut ». Elle lui prit la main.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. »

« Non ? Et quelle était ton intention ? »

« Je pensais te faire l'amour, passionnément, mais vu comme tu parais nerveuse... »

« Remus », elle sourit en le tirant par le bras.

« Je me demande s'il est même sage que je t'embrasse », il annonça, s'étirant à côté d'elle.

« Je suis tout à fait réveillée maintenant. »

« Visiblement, mais j'ai plus tellement envie », il répliqua, ravalant un sourire.

Elle vint toucher le bout de son nez avec le sien. « Arrangeons ça. » Elle avança ses lèvres près des siennes, attendant son baiser.

Il demanda dans un murmure, tout contre ses lèvres. « J'ai vraiment ta permission ? »

Elle se laissa retomber à plat dos sur le lit de frustration. « Remus, je suis désolée d'avoir sursauter quand tu m'as embrassée mais je ne t'attendais pas et je... »

Remus la fit taire en couvrant sa bouche avec la sienne. Il se nourrit de la texture de ses lèvres et du goût de son haleine. Il pouvait dire qu'elle espérait plus qu'un simple baiser mais il se retint. Il l'embrassa lentement, appréciant la sensation intime de sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle entoura ses bras autour de lui et le baiser s'approfondit. C'était son initiative. Tous ses sens étaient aiguisés, enregistrant les sensations, les goûts... les odeurs.

Et ca fut à ce moment-là qu'il s'arrêta.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Il enfouit son visage dans son coup pour sentir cette odeur curieuse qui l'avait pris par surprise. Il recommença, mais le parfum étranger était toujours là. Il se savait pas ce que c'était, mais ce n'était pas _Tonks . _Enfin, ce n'était pas la Tonks qu'il connaissait. Quelque chose s'embraya dans son cerveau. La façon dont elle avait bondi quand il l'avait touchée... le changement dans son odeur...

« Remus ? »

Lentement, il se redressa de façon à pouvoir l'observer de plus haut. « Quand est-ce qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois ? » il demanda, aucune émotion dans la voix.

« Quoi ? »

« Notre premier baiser, c'était quand ? » Il l'observa plus attentivement.

Elle avait l'air totalement abasourdie. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Encore plus suspicieux, Remus lui demanda de simplement répondre à la question.

Elle lâcha un petit cri. « Tu crois que je suis une Mangemort ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux répondre à la question ? » il demanda en haussant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr ». Elle s'assit, levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais tu sais bien que c'est une question-piège ; tout dépend ce que tu appelles notre premier baiser ».

« Qu'est-ce que ça a d'un piège ? » demanda-t-il en se rasseyant à côté d'elle.

« Parce que, c'est quoi pour toi notre premier baiser, la fois où l'on a failli s'embrasser ou la nuit où tu es parti rejoindre Greyback »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Quelle 'fois où l'on a failli s'embrasser' ? »

« On s'est embrassé, mais ce n'était pas réellement un baiser. Tu te souviens, à Sainte-Mangouste ? »

Remus dut réfléchir pour que le souvenir revienne, aussi clairement que s'il venait d'avoir lieu. Pour lui la scène plutôt émouvante, juste avant qu'il aille rejoindre les loups-garous enragés, était leur premier baiser. Mais Tonks tenait à une autre option. Le jour où ils avait suivi Sirius au Département de la Magie, après que Sirius se soit fait tué, ils avaient failli s'embrasser.

« C'est notre premier baiser, pour toi ? » Il demanda.

« Eh bien, nos lèvres se sont touchées, mais on peut pas dire qu'on soit allé très loin. Rien à voir avec... enfin... quand tu m'as embrassée avant de rejoindre Greyback. »

« Attends un peu. Quand je t'ai embrassée ? J'aurais dit le contraire. »

« Non. Je t'ai rendu ton baiser, mais c'est toi qui as commencé ». Avant que Remus ait pu protester, elle prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « J'espère au moins que tu es bien sûr maintenant que je suis celle que je dis être ? »

Remus ferma les yeux. « Oui. Mais je continue de dire que c'est toi qui m'as embrassé la première. »

Tonks rit légèrement. « Oh Remus, mais pourquoi pensais tu que je pouvais te mentir? Tu as réellement cru que je pouvais être un espion ou autre chose ?

« J'avais de bonnes raisons d'être suspicieux. Tu es... tu es différente. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien tu...euh.. » Il n'arrivait pas à le dire, tellement il détestait combien ça avait l'air animal. « Ton odeur a changé. »

« Oh », elle répondit en se mordant la lèvre. « C'est le nouveau savon. »

Remus se moqua presque ouvertement de sa réponse. « Un savon ? Ma chérie, c'est plus que du savon, et tu dois bien le savoir. » Elle détourna les yeux, légèrement rougissante. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » il demanda, inquiet.

« Je... je suis tombée. J'ai basculé, en fait. Dans un buisson de Bois-Puant »

Remus sourit moqueur et se pencha vers ses cheveux pour sentir de nouveau. « Tu ne sens pas vraiment ça. »

« C'est parce que je me suis lavée. C'était terrible, une infection. Je pouvais pas supporter ma propre odeur. »

« Et alors, t'as utilisé quoi ? » questionna Remus, toujours qu'à moitié convaincu d'entendre la vérité.

« Du Tornade Lave Tout. Un nouveau produit Weasley que Zach est allé m'acheter. ».

« Zach », il répéta dans un grognement. Tonks était la seule femme Auror de son unité et, par conséquent, tous ses collègues étaient des hommes. Ça n'avait jamais réellement inquiété Remus jusqu'au jour où il avait rencontré Anaxagoras Garcia, venu travailler en Angleterre dans le cadre d'un échange avec l'Espagne. Lui et Tonks avaient beaucoup en commun et ils étaient vite devenus bons amis. Ils étaient tous les deux très jeunes pour des Aurors, tous les deux très libres d'esprit et tous les deux détestaient l'horrible prénom dont ils avaient été affublés. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'elle l'appelle Zach et lui Dora. Ce qui hérissait Remus à chaque fois qu'il les entendait.

« Regarde ça ! Maintenant Zach n'a pas le droit de me donner un savon ? » contra Tonks quand Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas totalement subjugué par l'idée que tu prennes un bain avec un cadeau de Garcia ».

« Du savon, Remus ! On est loin du cadeau de l'amoureux transis ! » Elle se moquait presque de lui maintenant. Remus, lui, ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. « Il a juste voulu m'aider. Et fais moi confiance, t'aurais pas aimé l'odeur que j'avais. »

« Et bien, ça a marché. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le savon. Tu sens presque trop...le propre. »

« D'habitude, je sens quoi ? »

« Toi », répondit Remus. « Tu ne sens pas comme tu sens d'habitude. » Ce n'était pas le seul problème que lui posait sa nouvelle odeur, mais Remus ne savait pas comment expliquer. Il n'était même pas réellement convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée d'essayer.

« Tu veux que je me parfume ? Que je mette une robe sale ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il faut juste que je m'habitue à ta nouvelle odeur. » Il essaya de sourire, espérant qu'elle allait le croire.

« Hum », elle commenta pensive, tout en se rallongeant et en lui faisant signe de faire de même. « T'es bien sûr que c'est tout ? J'ai une odeur bizarre, et ça te dérange. Point ? »

Il se glissa à côté d'elle, sa tête sur sa main de manière à continuer de bien la voir. « Non, ce n'est pas tout. » Elle le rapprocha de lui, attendant la suite. « J'ai eu une dure soirée et sans doute, ça ressort un peu maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » elle demanda, posant sa main sur sa hanche.

« L'homme avec qui je travaille en ce moment, Andrew...sa femme l'a quitté. »

« Oh, non ! » elle s'exclama.

« Elle a déposé une demande de divorce, en disant qu'elle voulait des enfants. Comme Andrew n'est plus en état de lui en donner... »

« Oh le pauvre. »

« C'est encore pire que ça. Andrew dit qu'elle n'a jamais voulu d'enfants. Elle utilise ça maintenant pour obtenir le divorce le plus vite possible. »

« Oh, mon dieu. Y'a des gens qui n'ont pas honte. »

Remus regarda ses yeux bruns en caressant son visage avec amour. « Ça m'a rappelé combien j'avais de la chance de t'avoir. »

« Tu peux le dire », elle l'embrassa.

Remus l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa profondément. Il ne pouvait pas nier que la différence dans son odeur le gênait. Plus il était proche d'elle, pire c'était. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'elle ait enlevé toute odeur, mais elle avait aussi fait disparaître toute trace de celle de Remus. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais touchée, sans parler de lui avoir fait l'amour. Il détesta ça et décida qu'il fallait y remédier.

« Je t'aime », il murmura dans son oreille.

« Je t'aime », elle répondit, se pressant contre lui. « Et tu sais que jamais je ne te quitterai. »

Souriant, il l'embrassa profondément. Son corps avait besoin de se coller contre le sien. Au plus profond de son coeur, il savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais son esprit aimait lui jouer des sales tours. Comme ce soir-là. Son cerveau allait plus vite que la musique quand il s'agissait de Tonks. L'idée qu'elle puisse éliminer toute trace de son odeur de leur vie, et ce dont il avait été témoin plus tôt à l'hôpital, avait suffi à l'inquiéter. Tonks était si jeune, si pleine de vie. Il paraissait toujours sidérant à Remus qu'elle puisse l'aimer.

Ça l'angoissait. Même maintenant, après deux ans de vie commune, Remus avait toujours l'impression qu'une tempête se préparait. La peur de la tempête était toujours là, présente dans son esprit, le provoquant aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins. Elle pouvait le quitter. Rien légalement ne les liait l'un à l'autre. Rien que les promesses de deux amoureux, de deux amants.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient maintenant : des amants. Leurs corps, unis par la passion, n'en formaient plus qu'un. Remarquant que Tonks restait encore tendue par ce qui venait de se passer, Remus mit un point d'honneur à prendre son temps. Il se délecta de la sensation des ses mains sur lui et fut heureux de lui donner autant de plaisir. Quand leurs corps furent vidés de toute énergie, Remus serra Tonks contre son torse, l'entourant amoureusement de ses bras. Leurs respirations se calmèrent, et rapidement ils dérivèrent dans un sommeil profond, se repaissant du calme avant la tempête.

* * *

C'est une bonne fin, croyez-moi, ce calme avant la tempête... Prenez vos cirés le 18 février, un premier grain est annoncé... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Misconceptions**

Texte original Alphie

Traduction : Fénice et Falyla

Note de la traductrice : plus je le relis ce chapitre, plus j'aime ce Remus aussi jaloux que joueur... Fénice

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**14 Février, 07H48**_

_« J'aime quand ça fait mal, chérie ! »_

_La voix paraissait lointaine à son cerveau._

_Des mains courraient dans ses cheveux._

_« C'est l'heure de la fête ! »_

_Quelqu'un écartait ses jambes._

_« Oh non, pas de ça ! »_

_La voix était intimidante et bourrue._

_Une bouche se pressait dans son cou._

_« J'ai hâte d'être en toi ! »_

Tonks ouvrit les yeux,le souffle court. Elle leva les yeux sur le visage au-dessus d'elle, s'attendant à y voir des intentions malfaisantes. Mais elle n'y trouva que l'inquiétude et la peur. Ce n'était pas le visage de Darrius LaMont mais celui de Remus Lupin. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement.

« Ma chérie, ça va ? »

« Oui », souffla-t-elle dans un nouveau soupir.

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu sursautes quand je t'embrasse, Nym, tu es sûre que... »

« Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu une semaine difficile. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment Remus », elle promit, reconnaissant trop bien ce regard. « Ça va aller. » Pour le rassurer, elle l'embrassa avec décision. En aucun cas, elle allait laisser l'incident avec Darrius gâcher les courts instants où elle pouvait profiter de Remus ce matin. « T'as combien de temps ? » elle demanda, certaine qu'il devrait bientôt retourner à l'hôpital.

« Pas longtemps », il répondit, roulant sur le dos et la tirant pas dessus lui. « Une heure tout au plus. »

Elle posa sa main à plat sur son torse, massant les muscles qu'elle sentait. « On peut en faire des choses en une heure. »

« N'est-ce pas. Prendre une douche. S'habiller. Prendre un petit-déjeuner. » Il n'essaya même pas de cacher le sarcasme.

Joueuse, elle commenta : « J'aime assez l'idée de la douche. Je peux venir ? »

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent d'un air faussement innocent. « Et pourquoi je refuserais ? »

Elle se hissa légèrement pour planter un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Quand elle essaya de se retirer, Remus lui prit la main et la retint. Le baiser s'approfondit et prit en intensité. Remus était capable de mettre dans un baiser une émotion qui, à chaque fois, coupait le souffle de Tonks.

« J'adore quand la lune est nouvelle », elle soupira d'aise quand le baiser prit fin.

Remus rit. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que tu es...tellement... tendre. Je peux dire dans quelle phase de la lune on est simplement à la façon dont tu me touches. » Son corps se raidit légèrement, mais Tonks n'y fit pas attention. Elle embrassait sa poitrine et se glissait encore plus près de lui.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda-t-il doucement quelques secondes plus tard.

« Hum hum », elle chantonna contre sa peau, toujours inconsciente du froncement des sourcils de Remus.

« Alors, tu veux dire que quand on s'approche de la pleine lune, je ne suis plus aussi tendre ? » demanda Remus, en lui caressant doucement le dos de la main.

« T'es un peu plus...sauvage, on peut dire ça », elle confirma avec un haussement suggestif de ses sourcils.

« Je t'ai déjà fait mal ? » demanda Remus avec une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Tonks se redressa pour lui sourire et vit qu'il avait l'air soucieux et inquiet.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? »

« Je veux juste savoir si je t'ai déjà fait mal. Tu as dit que j'étais un peu plus brutal à l'approche de la pleine lune. Honnêtement je ne me rendais pas compte que je te traitais différemment selon les phases de la lune. »

« Oh, Remus », elle sourit. « Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Alors arrête de froncer les sourcils. Si jamais tu avais fait quelque chose que je n'avais pas appréciée, sois sûr que tu serais déjà au courant. »

« Mais tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas la façon dont je te touchais à l'approche d'une pleine lune. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit _ça_. J'ai juste dit que c'était _différent_. » Remus détourna les yeux, son inquiétude toujours visible. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit carrément. « Remus Lupin, je veux que tu me regardes ». Il lui obéit à contrecoeur. « Je t'aime de toutes les façons dont je peux t'avoir, et tu le sais. Je disais seulement que quand la lune est nouvelle, tu prends un peu plus ton temps. Tu es presque méticuleux. Et aujourd'hui après la semaine que j'ai eue, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai envie et besoin. »

Remus soutint son regard. Elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu. « D'autres fois, j'aime autant que les choses soient un peu plus brusques », elle ajouta. « Jamais tu ne m'as fait peur, jamais tu ne m'as fait mal, ou quoique que tu puisses imaginer. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter. »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et attendit qu'il se détende. Ses bras s'étaient tendus pendant ses explications. Ses yeux allaient de sa main, qu'il tenait toujours, à son visage. Le trouble dans son regard prouvait que quelque chose continuait de le gêner.

« Remus, arrête. Ne gâche pas le peu de temps que nous avons ensemble ce matin à analyser une toute petite phrase stupide que j'ai pu dire. »

« Ce n'est pas ça », il dit.

« Alors quoi, parce que j'aimerais vraiment que tu oublies ce que j'ai dit. »

« Où est ton anneau ? » il demanda, prenant Tonks par totale surprise.

« Mon anneau ? » elle baissa les yeux vers sa main gauche, celle qu'il tenait. « Putain ! » elle jura en la retirant brusquement de son emprise.

Il avait raison. Elle ne portait pas son anneau. Comme ils n'étaient pas officiellement mariés, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'alliance, mais en essence c'était ça. Remus lui avait offert à leur dernier Noël après qu'ils se soient disputés au sujet du statut de leur relation. Peu de temps après avoir décidé de vivre ensemble, Tonks avait dit « mon mari » en désignant Remus dans un magasin. La sorcière avait dit qu'elle n'y croyait pas étant donné que Tonks ne portait pas d'alliance, concluant méchamment que ça ne devait pas être une relation très sérieuse. Ça avait dégénéré en dispute entre eux – une dispute qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors évitée.

Tonks pensait tout à fait acceptable qu'ils aient une sorte de cérémonie pour officialiser les choses entre eux. Elle avait même proposé un mariage moldu. Après tout, le père de Tonks comme la mère de Remus étaient nés Moldu. Mais Remus avait fait remarqué que les Moldus demandaient des tests sanguins, et même un médecin moldu risquait de trouver curieux le sang d'un loup-garou et d'une métamorphomage. Quant à l'idée d'une cérémonie privée, Remus la trouvait insultante. C'était comme admettre que leur relation ne méritait pas un vrai mariage. Enfin, tous leurs proches les considéraient comme un couple. Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un morceau de parchemin pour se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient ?

La situation avait remonté Tonks à la fois contre le ministère de la Magie et contre Remus. À chaque occasion, elle avait fait un commentaire sarcastique, espérant faire changer Remus d'avis. Parfois il en riait, parfois il faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, d'autres ils se disputaient un peu. Finalement, Tonks avait laissé tomber, sans que l'espoir d'un mariage ait réellement disparu dans son coeur.

Et ça avait été Noël. Ils avaient passé la journée au Terrier avec l'intégralité du clan Weasley. Au moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux, Remus avait doucement glissé un petit écrin à bijou dans sa main en disant : « Je crois qu'il est temps que tu aies un truc comme ça ». Elle avait pris la boîte presque avec révérence. Le temps avait semblé suspendu ; elle n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que de le regarder avec surprise. Tout le monde dans la salle s'était tu et la regardait avec un air entendu.

« Ouvre-le », avait proposé Remus.

A l'intérieur elle avait trouvé un anneau d'or blanc orné de trois petits diamants roses. Elle était restée sans voix, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Un pour le passé, un pour le présent, et un pour le futur », avait expliqué Remus d'une voix très émue. Il avait ajouté « Je t'aime », et il avait pris l'anneau dans son écrin et lui avait passé au doigt. « Maintenant tu pourras montrer ça à n'importe quel vendeuse assez stupide pour croire que tu n'as pas de relation sérieuse. »

Elle s'était jetée à son cou pour l'embrasser, là devant tout le monde, jurant de ne jamais la retirer. Et ce matin... Remus la voyait sans bague. Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je l'ai enlevé », elle essaya d'expliquer, « quand je suis tombée dans le buisson de Bois-puant. »

« Tu l'as enlevé avant ? » il demanda.

Elle réfléchit avant de répondre. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens d'enlever un anneau avant de tomber dans un buisson, surtout sans savoir qu'on allait y tomber. « Après. Quand je me lavais ».

Remus arqua un sourcil, moqueur. « Tu ne voulais pas le nettoyer ? »

« Eh bien, j'avais peur qu'il... tombe dans la douche ». Ce n'était pas une bonne excuse et elle le savait.

« Nym, comment un anneau ajusté à ton doigt tomberait-il dans la douche ? »

Au lieu d'essayer de lui répondre, elle se contenta de sourire et dit : « Pourquoi ne pas simplement aller le chercher ? » Elle sauta du lit, prit l'anneau sur la commode et se dépêcha de revenir sous les couvertures à côté de Remus. « Regarde, je ne l'ai pas perdu. Il a toujours été là. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'avais perdu. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu ne le portais pas. » Il se tut, dans l'attente d'une meilleure explication. « Ma chérie, je sais que tu n'es pas tombée dans un buisson de Bois-puant. Tu ne vas pas tromper mon odorat aussi facilement. Ça doit être quelque chose de gênant pour toi, puisque tu ne veux pas que je sache, et je suppose que je peux le comprendre... »

« Remus... »

« Mais s'il te plaît, n'invente pas des raisons idiotes pour expliquer que tu aies enlevé ton anneau. A moins que... tu me croies vraiment complètement stupide. »

« Je ne te crois pas stupide. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer la vérité ? »

Avec un profond soupir, Tonks se laissa retomber sur le lit. Elle gémit comme un enfant qu'on force à faire quelque chose. « Je vais te le dire, mais promets-moi que tu ne vas pas exploser. »

« Voilà qui me rassure », commenta Remus en roulant sur le côté pour la regarder.

« C'était pour une mission. Je devais faire semblant de flirter avec un mec pour obtenir des informations. Je ne pouvais pas réellement faire ça avec une alliance au doigt, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et toute cette histoire de savon ? »

« Eh bien, c'était une mission puante, vois-tu. Fumée, alcool, sans parler du type... » elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle allait choisir. « Il s'est collé à moi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Et t'as eu les informations dont tu avais besoin ? »

« Non », reconnut Tonks, avec un certain agacement. « Fiasco total ».

« Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je sois au courant ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois en colère. Tu as tendance à.. être très possessif envers moi », répondit-elle, avec un peu d'hésitation. « Regarde comme tu es avec Zach, et c'est juste un ami ! Je peux à peine imaginer combien tu aurais péter les plombs si je t'avais dit que j'avais accepter de flirter avec un autre homme. »

« Oh, je ne crois pas. Si c'est ton boulot... »

« C'était un mec jeune, Remus, plus jeune que toi. Et on était dans un de ces pubs qui passent cette musique forte qui vise à exciter les gens. »

Remus eut une petite moue.

« Je te connais mieux que tu ne crois. Bien que je t'aime, tu penses toujours être trop vieux pour moi. »

Remus sourit. « Et tu as raison. »

Tonks parut un peu surprise. « J'ai raison ? »

« Oui. J'aimerais être capable de passer outre. Mais je crois que je garderai toujours cette peur en moi, qu'un de ces jours tu réalises à qui tu as attaché ta vie et que... tu décides de t'en aller. »

Tonks se tourna vers lui, glissant une de ses jambes entre les siennes, imbriquant encore plus intimement leurs deux corps. « Et je suppose que ça n'aide pas réellement quand j'oublie de remettre mon anneau après une mission, hein ? »

Ses doigts lui caressèrent les cheveux. « Promets-moi simplement que la prochaine fois tu transformeras ta bague pour qu'elle soit méconnaissable plutôt que de l'enlever. »

Elle l'embrassa avec passion. « Promis ». Le baiser s'approfondit quand leurs bras et leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent.

« Je croyais que tu devais prendre une douche ? » elle souffla quand les baisers de Remus commencèrent à tracer une route descendante depuis son cou.

« Je préfère faire ça ».

_**9:04 le même matin**_

Debout dans la cuisine, juste vêtue d'un peignoir, Tonks beurrait un toast. « Quand crois-tu que tu pourras revenir ? » elle demanda à Remus qui se dépêchait de s'habiller dans la chambre.

« Pas avant une semaine au moins. La pleine lune tombe le premier du mois. Je dois toujours trouver un endroit sûr pour la transformation d'Andrew, sans parler d'un fournisseur pour sa potion », expliqua Remus, s'approchant du plan de travail et leur préparant une tasse de café chacun.

« Pas de pleine lune en février ? »

« Non, mais une Lune bleue en mars. Encore une merveilleuse surprise pour Andrew », il dit sarcastique, mordant dans son toast. « Qui remercier ? »

À vivre avec un loup-garou, Tonks avait vite appris à reconnaître les différentes phases de la lune et toute la terminologie qui leur était propre. Une Lune bleue voulait dire qu'il y avait deux pleines lunes en un mois. Pour une raison inconnue, la deuxième transformation était plus pénible et difficile à supporter que la première. Généralement, il n'y en avait qu'une par an et, cette année, elle était en mars.

« Tu lui as parlé de la Lune bleue ? »

« Tu parles de qui ? » demanda Remus quand il eut avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« De ton nouveau type. Celui avec qui tu travailles. »

« Andrew ? »

« Ouais. Tu lui as parlé de la Lune bleue ? »

« Oui, dès ma première visite. Sa femme a demandé combien de temps ils avaient avant la prochaine lune, et j'ai expliqué qu'il n'y en aurait pas jusqu'en mars. Pourquoi ? » Il mordit de nouveau dans son toast, laissant tomber une pluie de miettes sur lui. Tonks les enleva d'un revers de main.

« Je ne sais pas. Si c'était moi... et qu'on venait de me dire que j'ai été mordue par un loup-garou... »

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« En bien, la lycanthropie est assez dure comme cela, non ? Mais apprendre tout de suite que tes deux premières transformations vont être horribles... eh bien... »

« Toute transformation est horrible », la corrigea Remus.

« Ouais, mais les lunes bleues sont les pires, non ? T'aurais peut-être dû attendre pour lui dire ça. »

Remus réfléchit un moment. « J'ai eu autant de tact que possible, Tonks. Je trouvais que c'était une information importante, vu les circonstances. Je n'ai pas été dur. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais je suis surprise que tu l'ais mentionné si vite. Surtout devant sa femme, peut-être que c'est ce qui l'a braquée dès le début. »

Remus fronça un peu plus les sourcils. « Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. »

Inquiète d'en avoir trop dit, Tonks lui prit la main et lui offrit une dernière suggestion : « Mais tu sais, quand on voit combien elle a été détestable avec lui, je doute que quoi que ce soit que tu aies fait ait suffi à arranger les choses. »

Remus n'eut pas l'air tout à fait convaincu mais il sourit quand même. « Ça me fait penser, je dois rassembler certains documents pour Andrew ». Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et la laissa.

Tonks but un peu de café en regardant Remus réunir quelques unes de ses possessions. Les livres étaient très importants pour Remus ; il avait plus de livres sur la lycanthropie que quelqu'un devrait avoir le droit d'en posséder – garou ou sorcier. Il tournait les pages de certains, faisant des grimaces et marmonnant des commentaires sur leur contenu. Tonks saisit certaines phrases : « Oh, pas maintenant, peut-être le mois prochain » ou « Mais où est celui avec les schémas ? » Elle sourit de son intransigeance, se retenant de rire.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte les sortant chacun de leur occupation. « J'y vais », elle dit, posant son café, « continue ton colloque avec toi même ». Remus n'eut même pas l'air d'entendre son dernier commentaire.

À sa surprise, Anaxagoras Garcia se tenait dans le hall, un adorable bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« Bonjour », il lança assez fort.

Elle lui offrit un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu allais être seule pour la Saint-Valentin et j'ai espéré que celles-ci allaient t'aider à te sentir moins seule. »

« Oh, Zach », elle soupira, touchée par sa prévenance. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. »

« _De nada_. Toute jolie femme devrait recevoir des fleurs en une journée comme celle-ci. En plus je cherchais un prétexte pour venir te voir. Tu m'as manqué. »

« Merci », elle dit, prenant les fleurs de sa main tendue. « Mais tu vois, je ne suis pas vraiment... seule. » Elle ouvrit la porte suffisamment pour que Zach puisse voir Remus au fond de la pièce. En jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus de son épaule, elle se rendit compte que Remus n'était pas vraiment ravi de voir Zach à la porte avec des fleurs.

« M. Lupin », balbutia Zach. « Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là. » Il ajouta très doucement, juste pour Tonks, « Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien. »

« C'est pas grave. »

« Tu te sens comment ? »

« Très bien »

« Tout va bien alors ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as vu un guérisseur ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Plus de bleus ni de bosses. »

Encore plus doucement, Zach demanda : « Et, tu lui as dit ? » Ses yeux désignèrent Remus.

« Je lui en ai dit assez. »

« Je m'inquiétais », il murmura. « Ça fait presque deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas vue... »

Tonks sentit une main sur son épaule. « Pourquoi vous murmurez comme ça ? » demanda Remus derrière elle.

« Oh... juste du travail. Zach et moi, on a été sur des missions différentes, et on s'est pas beaucoup vus. »

« Je vois », commenta Remus, l'air un peu sceptique. « Ces fleurs sont magnifiques. »

Zach eut un sourire sincère. « Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez à la maison aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas déranger. »

« C'est pas grave. Tu ne savais pas », dit Tonks espérant gommer la tension qui émanait de Remus. « Mais Remus doit partir bientôt, alors si ça ne te dérange pas... ? »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, espérant simplement que Zach comprendrait le sous-entendu.

« Non, pas du tout. Je vais vous laisser tranquilles. Adios Dora...Remus. »

Une fois que Tonks eut fermé la porte, Remus lui lança un regard plutôt incisif. « Des fleurs ? » il demanda. « Pourquoi il t'offre des fleurs ? »

« Il cherche seulement à être gentil. »

« Ou il s'intéresse à toi. »

« Oh Remus, stop », elle passa à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour mettre le bouquet dans un vase.

« C'était à propos de quoi, pour de vrai, ces messes basses ? »

« Du travail, comme on te l'a déjà dit. »

Remus lui jeta un regard qui disait qu'il ne la croyait pas. « Vous avez parlé d'un guérisseur. »

« Ouais.. heu », bégaya Tonks. « La dernière mission, celle qui n'a pas bien fini... je... j'ai été un peu blessée. Des bleus essentiellement. »

« Ça va ? » demanda Remus en se rapprochant d'elle et en la regardant comme s'il cherchait des cicatrices ou des blessures.

« Je vais bien. Vraiment. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter ». Elle supprima toute distance entre eux et enserra son torse de ses bras. « Si on pense à nos activités d'hier soir et de ce matin, je crois que tu aurais remarqué si j'avais été sérieusement blessée ».

Elle l'embrassa lentement et sentit le sourire se former sur sa bouche en le faisant. Elle se colla contre lui, s'émerveillant que leurs corps s'ajustent si parfaitement l'un à l'autre. Tonks n'était pas réellement sûre qu'ils soient littéralement faits l'un pour l'autre ; peut-être qu'inconsciemment elle transformait son corps pour qu'il s'ajuste à celui de Remus. Dans tous les cas, elle adorait qu'il la tienne comme cela.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Remus se pencha légèrement et soupira dans son cou : « Je t'aime. »

« T'as intérêt », elle se moqua.

« Je voudrais passer toute la journée avec toi. »

« Je sais. »

Elle sentit ses mains descendre dans son dos, vers ses hanches, en même tant qu'il se reculait pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne sais pas quand je serai capable de le laisser de nouveau. La lune avance et Andrew a encore tant à apprendre. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être dans une course contre la montre. »

« Je comprends et je ne veux pas contribuer à ton stress. Vas-y et fais ce que tu as à faire. »

« Mais, c'est la Saint-Valentin. »

« Oui et j'ai déjà eu une super Saint-Valentin ce matin, à moins que tu ais déjà oublié ? »

Elle lui pinça amoureusement les fesses.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? » il l'embrassa de nouveau, lentement, comme pour inscrire la sensation de ses lèvres dans sa mémoire.

« Je t'aime », il répéta quand ils finirent par se séparer.

« Moi aussi », sourit-elle.

« Je reviens après la prochaine pleine lune », il ajouta, regroupant les choses qu'il avait sélectionnées pour Andrew.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, chastement cette fois, essayant de ne pas repousser encore l'inévitable.

« À bientôt », elle soupira avant qu'il ne transplane.

_Alphie remercie Lady Tavington de l'avoir autorisée à reprendre l'idée d'un diamant rose pour Tonks. Falyla et moi faisons de même..._

_Le chapitre 4 devrait être posté par Falyla le 1er mars._


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteure** : Alphie

**Traductrices** : Fenice et Falyla

**Paring** : Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'intrigue de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages OC sont à Alphie. Nous revendiquons la traduction et nous assumons pleinement son adaptation francisée si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

**Où trouver cette fic** : ici même, sur Ffnet, voir le lien dans le profil.

**Etat d'avancement de la fic** : Terminée, elle comporte 12 chapitres.

**Note de Falyla : **Salut à toutes et à tous, nous sommes le 1er du mois, c'est donc à mon tour de mettre en ligne un chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sauf contretemps de dernière minute, le chapitre 5 sera posté par Fenice 15 mars. Quant à moi, je vous retrouve le 1er avril.

**Chapitre 4**

**28 février, 17h47**

Ils faisaient tous la même chose. Quand le soleil se couchait et que la lune se levait, ils se comportaient toujours de la même façon. Un de ces jours, Remus était certain qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un qui sortirait de la norme. Quelqu'un qui attendrait l'inévitable, assis sagement. Mais pas ce soir. L'attitude d'Andrew était identique à tous les autres avant lui. Il faisait les cents pas.

De long en large. D'une extrémité de la chambre à l'autre. Encore et encore. Retraçant les mêmes pas. Usant le parquet. Remus observa Andrew qui tournait comme un animal en cage. Il se frottait les mains, faisait craquer ses jointures, les serrait en poings mais continuait, malgré ça, son va-et-vient. C'était dû à un trop-plein d'énergie nerveuse et à un désir de chasse inhabituel. Remus était habitué à vivre avec cette sensation depuis plus de trente ans. Pour Andrew, c'était totalement nouveau.

- Encore combien de temps ? demanda Andrew pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes.

- Il nous reste encore une demi-heure, répondit Remus, depuis sa chaise de fortune installée dans un coin de la petite cabane.

C'était un endroit dans lequel Andrew avait séjourné avec son père lorsqu'il était enfant. Isolé dans la forêt, c'était un excellent endroit, parfait pour s'abriter durant la transformation. Un périmètre de sécurité avait été mis en place avec des sortilèges de silence, comme c'était l'usage mais, globalement, ça se présentait bien.

- Encore une demi-heure ? Mon Dieu, c'est…

Il soupira lourdement et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Comment tu vas ? s'enquit Remus.

- Comment diable tu veux que j'aille ? Je veux… SEIGNEUR ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! Sortir de cette pièce. Sortir… juste… sortir.

Ses mains tremblaient maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas décrire ça. Je ressens… Je ressens…

- L'attraction de la lune, termina Remus pour lui. C'est ce que tu ressens.

- Je me fous de ce que c'est ! C'est foutrement terrible !

- Je sais, confirma Remus avec un hochement de tête.

- Et toi ! s'écria Andrew en pointant son doigt sur Remus. Comment tu peux rester assis là, calme et rationnel, à me faire la conversation ? J'ai l'impression de je vais bondir hors de ma peau et toi, tu es là et tu regardes !

- Je ressens exactement la même chose que toi, expliqua-t-il.

Il prit note mentalement de la manière dont ses mains étreignaient les côtés de la chaise, la tension de son corps augmentait. Il inspira régulièrement et s'obligea à se calmer.

- J'y suis habitué, c'est tout.

Andrew émit un rire froid.

- Je doute qu'on puisse jamais s'habituer à ça. Je veux juste…

Il crispa ses mains en poing et frappa le mur de la cabane.

- Si je ne sors pas d'ici, je vais devenir dingue !

Remus fut sur pied en un instant.

- Andrew, dit-il calmement, ce que tu ressens est parfaitement normal.

- Normal ? Ceci n'a qu'un très lointain rapport avec la normalité que je connais !

Remus lui tint les épaules et essaya de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Andrew, écoute-moi. C'est ce que tu voulais. Nous sommes là où nous étions d'accord de venir, là où tu voulais te rendre pour te transformer. Tu es en sécurité, ici. Je sais que ce qui t'arrive te fait incroyablement peur, mais ça ira.

Andrew lutta pour se dégager mais Remus le tenait fermement.

- Tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Je ne te laisserais pas te transformer n'importe où, sans sécurité.

- Tu as dis… que la potion… rendrait ça… plus facile, bégaya le jeune homme.

Il trembla de tout son corps sous les mains de Remus.

- La potion t'aide à garder tes esprits. Elle t'aide à comprendre que l'impulsion que tu ressens n'est pas rationnelle.

- Mais je veux toujours sortir !

- Pourtant, tu restes ici. Tu le sais bien. Tu sais que tu es en sécurité _ici_.

Les deux hommes verrouillèrent leurs regards pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Prenant de longues et profondes inspirations, Andrew commença à cesser de trembler. La tension de son visage diminua. Lentement, Remus relâcha son emprise sur les épaules de Andrew.

- C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Andrew, à voix basse.

- La sensation est toujours la même. L'impulsion sera toujours là. Comme n'importe quelle maladie, ton corps va s'y accoutumer et ton esprit s'y adapter alors ça n'aurait plus l'air aussi moche.

La voix de Remus baissa d'intensité.

- La première transformation est toujours la pire.

- Et c'est censé me réconforter ?

- C'est censé t'aider à penser logiquement. Notre esprit est la chose que nous gardons avec nous quand nous nous transformons. Quelle que soit la douleur que ton corps ressent ou la forme que ton corps prend, tu resteras encore Andrew McCollum. Et, lorsque la nuit sera finie, tu seras toujours Andrew McCollum.

- Ouais, mais le Andrew McCollum que je connais n'a jamais eu l'urgent besoin de manger de la viande crue.

Remus rit tout bas.

- Tu crois que c'est drôle ? demanda Andrew, manifestement contrarié. J'aime mon steak à point, merci.

Croisant les bras devant lui, Remus sourit au jeune homme.

- Je suis désolé, Andrew. Tu as raison. J'aurais dû t'en informer clairement.

- Bon sang, oui, tu aurais dû. Je n'ai jamais aimé la viande saignante. Tout ce sang qui dégouline sur le reste de la nourriture contenue dans ton assiette. C'est dégueulasse.

Remus réprima un autre rire. Andrew en resta bouche bée.

- Bon, ça va, maintenant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurais vraiment aimé manger un steak cru. Tu es certain que la potion fonctionne ?

- Andrew, c'est un commentaire comme ça qui prouve que la potion fonctionne.

- Ah, ouais ?

- Absolument. Tu parles de steak au lieu de l'appeler simplement nourriture… ou plutôt de besoin de te nourrir. Tu mentionnes le fait de manger dans une assiette, là où un loup-garou mangerait directement par terre. Tu penses à consommer de la nourriture comme un humain le ferait, pas comme un animal le ferait.

- Et le fait que je la veuille crue ? Je ne veux même pas dire saignante. Je veux dire _crue_.

Remus acquiesça.

- Ça fait partie du truc.

- Sans parler du fait que, maintenant, je peux entendre l'herbe pousser.

Andrew fit une pause en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

- Tu savais qu'une chose aussi banale qu'un morceau de parchemin avait une odeur ? C'est comme si tout mon corps était une surcharge de sensations !

Remus s'humecta les lèvres, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite mais il ne saisit pas l'opportunité. Andrew se remit à marcher de long en large.

- Bon sang, pourquoi on n'a pas mangé de steak à midi, aujourd'hui ? Tu m'as fait manger de la salade. Peut-être que si j'avais mangé de la viande, je ne me sentirais pas si…

- Fais-moi confiance sur ce point. Quelles que soient la nourriture et la quantité que tu avaleras avant la pleine lune, tu auras toujours l'envie irrépressible de chasser. En outre, tu ne voudras pas avoir l'estomac plein lorsque tu te transformeras.

Andrew ne parut pas entendre Remus. Il commença à frotter ses mains sur ses bras, en s'égratignant la chair.

- Ma peau me démange.

- Ça commence, répliqua calmement Remus.

- Ça brûle ! s'écria Andrew, en se griffant la poitrine.

- Je sais.

**18h42, le même soir**

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Zach, à travers la table.

Il dévisagea Tonks avec une expression inquiète tandis qu'elle mordait dans sa nourriture.

- Bien mieux, merci, répondit-elle, la bouche pleine.

Elle mâcha rapidement et lui retourna son regard.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Zach haussa ses sourcils et secoua la tête.

- _Es nada_. Du moment que tu te sens mieux.

- C'est le cas. Alors, arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Elle poussa un autre morceau dans sa bouche et détourna les yeux du visage inquiet de Zach. Non, ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude qu'elle voyait. Ça ressemblait plus à de la… confusion. Il y avait même une légère touche de répugnance, une fois que Tonks se permit d'y repenser.

Sur sa vie, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il la fixait comme si elle avait des serpents qui lui sortaient des oreilles ! Elle avait faim, c'était tout. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'était pas bien et avait commencé à ressentir de légers étourdissements. Une fois qu'elle eût déterminé que la cause de ces vertiges était due au fait qu'elle n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée, Zach avait insisté pour l'emmener dîner. Elle ne s'était sentie réellement affamée que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le restaurant et qu'elle avait surpris les arômes qui flottaient dans l'air.

Du steak. De la viande. Du bœuf.

Elle en avait eu l'eau à la bouche.

Elle était très impatiente de manger mais Zach avait tenu à lui expliquer la tradition qui entourait le restaurant. C'était certainement différent de tous les endroits où elle avait pu manger puisque tous les plats étaient servis dans des soucoupes individuelles regroupées, cependant elle était si affamée qu'elle se fichait un peu de l'histoire ou quoi que se fut que lui racontait Zach. Quelque chose à propos de _tapas_ et de nourriture authentiquement espagnole. La seule chose qu'elle avait retenue était que la plupart de la nourriture était servie crue et qu'on pouvait en commander des quantités.

Son espagnol était limité alors Zach avait commandé pour elle, après qu'elle lui eût précisé qu'elle voulait quelque chose avec du bœuf. Elle ne voulait pas ni poulet, ni poisson, ni jambon. Du bœuf. Du steak. Quoi que ce fût, cette odeur était si délicieuse. Une fois la nourriture apportée sur leur table, Tonks avait très peu attendu avant d'attaquer de bon appétit. Elle était littéralement affamée. Comment elle avait pu ignorer le fait qu'elle avait faim la dépassait.

Elle mangeait plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, espérant satisfaire le puissant besoin qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait juste besoin de manger… et ce devait être de la viande.

Quand la quatrième assiettée de Tonks arriva, Zach saisit l'opportunité de dire :

- Tu sais, ça aiderait un peu si tu _mâchais_ la nourriture.

- Quoi ? demanda Tonks en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Ta nourriture. Tu la mâches à peine.

Tonks sourit.

- Désolée. J'ai tellement faim ! Et c'est si délicieux.

Zach lui adressa à nouveau ce regard particulier. Ses yeux allèrent de son assiette à son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien. C'est juste que…

- Hum ? marmonna Tonks, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche de crainte de cracher sa nourriture partout.

- Et bien, tu sais que ta viande est saignante ?

Tonks haussa les épaules.

- Je croyais que l'aimait à point ?

- Je sais pas. Si tu voulais pas que j'en mange, pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, alors ?

Tonks ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui posait toutes ces questions. Était-ce vraiment important comment elle appréciait la cuisson de son steak ?

- Ça t'ennuie ?

Zack secoua la tête.

- Non, non. Je suis juste… surpris. Je pensais que tu commanderais quelque chose de plus léger. Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça.

Tonks pouvait dire qu'il se retenait de rire.

- Quoi ? Affamée ?

Un petit rire lui échappa.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu souhaites appeler ça.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette avant de lui offrir un sourire.

- Tu sais ce que ça pourrait être ?

Elle se pencha vers lui.

- Remus me manque. Voilà ce que c'est.

Zach sembla plus perplexe que jamais.

- Dora ? Une grosse pièce de viande saignante te fait penser à ton mari ?

Tonks fut vraiment très près de cracher le morceau qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle avala un peu d'eau avant de s'expliquer.

- Je veux dire que c'est la pleine lune. Quoique… hummm.

Elle s'interrompit, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Remus, généralement, mange de la salade avant la pleine lune. Ça ou de la soupe. Quelque chose de léger en tout cas.

- Intéressant, fit Zach.

- Ouais, j'ai appris sa routine parce qu'une fois, avant la pleine lune, je lui ai servi ce qu'il ne fallait pas. C'était avant que nous soyons ensemble. Je veux dire, il m'intéressait alors j'essayais d'attirer son attention en lui faisant la cuisine.

- Tu cuisines ? J'en suis presque effrayé.

- Non, je ne sais pas cuisiner, mais j'ai tenté le coup. Je voulais faire quelque chose de bon pour lui. Ma grand-mère disait toujours que le chemin pour atteindre le cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac.

- Et tu as fait quoi ?

- Je suis allée chez le boucher et j'ai commandé un énorme steak pour lui. Il était absent pour une affaire que Dumbledore lui avait confiée, alors, ça m'a laissé du temps pour tout préparer. Je me rappelle mon cousin Sirius qui riait tandis que je courais partout dans la cuisine comme une idiote.

Elle rit doucement, perdue dans son souvenir.

- Et il s'est passé quoi ?

- Bon, alors, quand Remus est arrivé à la maison et qu'il a vu tout ce que j'avais accompli, il a été flatté et tout. Tu sais comment est Remus, il est toujours si poli et ne veut jamais contrarier personne. Il en a même mangé. Ce n'est qu'après la pleine lune que j'ai appris ce que j'avais fait.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu avais fait ? demanda Zach avec un sourire.

- Je l'ai rendu malade.

Zach éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'exclama-t-elle, essayant de ne pas sourire. Trop de nourriture lourde, c'est vraiment mauvais avant la transformation. Et je ne lui avais pas donné que du steak. Je lui avais fait la totale. Des pommes de terre, des petits pains, tous les accompagnements possibles et imaginables. Je lui ai vraiment fait tout manger. Et ben… il a eu une nuit vraiment rude à cause de ça.

- Un homme amoureux ne rejetterait jamais un tel geste.

Tonks soupira et sourit d'un air rêveur.

- Ouais, je sais.

- Tu as raison, cependant. J'aurais fait la même erreur. Un loup-garou veut manger de la viande avant la pleine lune, non ?

- C'est juste. Et même si je le sais, je suppose que ce soir, j'ai tout simplement…

Elle haussa les épaules et laissa sa phrase inachevée.

- Mon dieu, je suis pleine comme un œuf, dit-elle en regardant les plats vides autour d'elle. J'ai vraiment mangé tout ça ?

- _Si_, confirma Zach avec un rire. Je pensais que comme tu te sentais malade, tu ne mangerais qu'un, voire deux plats. Je ne sous-estimerai plus jamais.

Se sentant soudainement fatiguée, Tonks étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et bailla en grand. Un rot très inattendu en sortit, attirant ainsi l'attention de plusieurs clients des autres tables. Sa main vola jusqu'à sa bouche, horrifiée.

- Oh, pardon !

Une nouvelle fois, Zach ne put réprimer son rire.

**21h14, cette même nuit **

Remus lui manquait vraiment. Le savoir loin d'elle pendant si longtemps commençait à l'user. Ça n'aida pas que la lune soit pleine et qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Elle détestait qu'il subisse une transformation loin d'elle, où elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre s'il avait besoin d'aide. Tonks se rappela qu'il n'aurait besoin d'aucune aide jusqu'au matin, et pourtant, elle aimait être proche de lui, au cas où.

Comme elle avait besoin d'étouffer la solitude qu'elle ressentait, Tonks sortit le vieux phonographe et mit la musique de jazz que Remus aimait tant, elle revêtit une de ses robes de sorcier et se roula devant le feu avec un livre appartenant à sa collection. C'était quelque chose à propos de talismans et d'objets de magie noire mais Tonks ne lisait pas vraiment attentivement. Elle se contentait de tourner les pages et de jeter un œil aux illustrations, son esprit flottait en pensant à Remus, espérant qu'il ne se blesserait pas. Bon, tout bien considéré, elle espéra qu'il ne se ferait pas plus de mal qu'à l'ordinaire.

Un point de côté la fit soudainement se plier sur son siège. Le livre qu'elle lisait tomba sur le sol. _Une crampe d'estomac !_ Elle grogna et changea de position pour tenter de soulager sa douleur. La sensation commença à diminuer et Tonks reprit le livre. Dès qu'elle trouva une position confortable, la douleur revint.

_Doux Jésus ! J'ai trop mangé !_

Elle se redressa et essaya de se tenir droite, en étirant les muscles de son abdomen. Elle se pencha en arrière et ne tenta jamais de s'étirer plus loin, une vague d'étourdissements la frappa durement. Les vertiges furent suivis par une alarmante envie de vomir. Elle s'élança vers les toilettes. Elle se jeta sur la porte ouverte et vida le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des W.C.

_Merde !_

Elle s'assit sur le sol des toilettes, hors d'haleine et très perplexe par ce brusque malaise. Ça la prit encore une fois, et elle vomit à nouveau. Elle resta par terre quelques instants de plus, attendant de voir si les nausées étaient parties. Satisfaite de se sentir mieux, elle se leva et se rinça la bouche dans l'évier. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle fut étonnée de ce qu'elle vit.

Elle n'était pas métamorphosée.

Du tout.

Et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Comment diable cela s'était-il produit ?

Changer d'aspect demandait de la concentration mais une fois qu'elle avait transformé son visage et ses cheveux comme elle le voulait, elle pouvait généralement les maintenir ainsi pendant longtemps. Elle pouvait même les garder pendant son sommeil si elle le voulait vraiment. Revenir à sa forme initiale demandait toujours un moment de totale relaxation et, quand ça arrivait, elle pouvait le sentir. Ça ne faisait jamais mal de changer d'aspect mais elle pouvait toujours s'en rendre compte.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas senti. Elle ne l'avait pas _fait_.

Elle examina son reflet pendant un moment avant de fermer les yeux et faire les ajustements nécessaires à son apparence. Ses cheveux noirs changés en rose pétant, son nez et son menton à leur taille et angle corrects, elle retourna au salon.

_Comment j'ai pu me métamorphoser sans le savoir ? Je le sais toujours._

Pour une raison quelconque, la pièce lui apparut plus petite que d'habitude, la musique lui semblait plus forte et le feu était trop chaud. C'était comme si ses sens s'étaient rehaussés juste assez pour lui donner à nouveau des vertiges.

_Il y avait sûrement quelque chose dans la nourriture qui s'est décomposé dans mon estomac… et dans ma tête._

Avec deux légères tapes de sa baguette, elle éteignit le feu et le phonographe.

_Dormir. J'ai besoin de dormir._

La chambre à coucher n'était qu'à quelques pas de là, mais son corps ne suivait pas. Elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à la chambre à coucher et s'écroula sur le lit en émettant un : « oomph ». Regardant brièvement la pendule, elle remarqua qu'une fois de plus, elle était plus que fatiguée alors qu'il était encore tôt. Neuf heures et demie pour aller au lit ? Elle était trop jeune pour être fatiguée à neuf heures et demie.

Sa dernière pensée, avant que l'inconscience ne la consume, fut qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais Zach lui suggérer un restaurant.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Si vous avez aimé ou même détesté, laissez-nous un petit message. N'oubliez pas de préciser votre adresse mail privée si vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet et que vous souhaitez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	5. Chapter 5

**Misconceptions**

Texte original Alphie

Traduction : Fénice et Falyla en tandem et en alternance...

Relecture d'Alixe...

Reviewers : Vous tous !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_14 mars 18:02 _

Ça faisait longtemps que Tonks n'avait pas tenu dans ses bras un nouveau né. Le dernier bébé né dans la famille avait près de deux ans maintenant, et elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps à le câliner. C'était la guerre, et Tonks, Auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ne pouvait pas être ailleurs que sur le terrain. Elle adorait les bébés pourtant et, dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle passait chez sa cousine pour lui faire des gouzis-gouzis.

Les nouveaux nés avaient quelque chose de proprement magique. Toute l'innocence du monde – l'espoir en l'avenir – pouvait se lire sur leurs petits visages. En grandissant, ils pouvaient devenir n'importe qui, faire tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Encore totalement préservés de toute tragédie de la vie. Faits pour être câlinés et adorés.

Le bébé s'étira paresseusement dans les bras de Tonks, vagit légèrement. « Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée », annonça Tonks en souriant à sa petite charge.

« Elle est toujours fatiguée », lui opposa Fleur, traversant la pièce pour reprendre sa fille. « Sauf à deux 'eures du matin. C'est le moment où elle ne dort pas. »

« Ça me rappelle Nymphadora », intervint Andromeda Tonks, derrière sa fille. « Elle ne dormait jamais. »

« Manger, dormir, chier. C'est tout ce que les bébés savent faire », dit Bill se plaçant à côté de sa femme.

« Bill ! Ne dis pas ça devant Noella », le gronda Fleur.

« Eh bien, à part chier, c'est vraiment un bébé magnifique », dit Tonks avec un sourire de félicitation.

« Oui, c'est le portrait de sa mère », commenta Bill en posant un baiser rapide sur la joue de Fleur.

A mi-voix, Ted Tonks murmura, « Espérons que non ». Sa femme lui mit un coup de coude affectueux. « Je parlais du fait d'être une vélane ».

« C'est ça », commenta Androméda sarcastique.

« Bill... Fleur », appela Molly de la cuisine. « Vous ne partez pas tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si, j'en ai bien peur, Maman. »

« Le bébé a besoin de calme. ».

« Et je crois que Fleur est fatiguée, elle aussi » ajouta Bill, ajoutant un clin d'oeil en direction de Fleur qui ne montra aucune velléité de le contredire. Au contraire, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Mais vous n'avez même pas pris le dessert », protesta Molly.

« Merci maman, mais je crois que nous avons assez mangé ». Quand Bill se pencha vers sa mère, Tonks entendit qu'il ajoutait. « Elle essaye de perdre le poids qu'elle a pris avec le bébé, tu sais. Elle évite le sucre. »

Molly leva les yeux au ciel comme pour dire « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire. »

Avant que Molly ne puisse les convaincre du contraire, Bill et Fleur firent leurs adieux et se dirigèrent vers la porte avec leur nouveau-né. Tonks ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant partir. Après que Greyback ait attaqué Bill, personne ne savait à quel point le maléfice qui l'avait atteint était grave. Son visage porterait toujours des cicatrices et ses besoins nutritionnels avaient un peu changé, mais il avait réussi à échapper aux transformations. Et, il n'y avait même pas une année, Fleur avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, prouvant une fois pour toute que le sang de Bill n'avait pas été entaché par la lycanthropie.

_Je suis si contente pour eux. Ils ont tellement de chance._

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? » chuchota Remus à son oreille.

« Oh, tu sais bien », dit Tonks, essayant de repousser ses sentiments.

« Oui, je sais », soupira Remus en embrassant son front et en enlaçant son épaule. « Au fait, bravo, tu n'as pas fait tomber le bébé », il constata calmement, se moquant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit une fois auparavant.

Tonks rit et lui donna une tape sur le genou. « Tu es méchant »

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé alors que les Weasley continuaient de parler du bébé. Ses propres parents avaient amené un cadeau pour le bébé et avaient insisté à ce que Fleur l'ouvre avant qu'elle et Bill ne partent. C'était une couverture, blanche, douce, faite à la main, achetée dans une des meilleures boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Tonks les avait regardés faire en sachant que Remus pensait comme elle. _Cette couverture aurait dû être pour notre bébé. Si seulement..._

Tonks et Remus n'avaient abordé qu'une seule fois la question d'avoir des enfants. Un moment légèrement embarrassant pour Tonks et un crève-coeur pour Remus. Ça avait eu lieu juste après que Remus ait terminé sa mission auprès des loups-garous enragés. Lui et Tonks ne formaient un couple officiel que depuis peu et, comme la guerre battait son plein, ils avaient que très peu de temps ensemble. De frustration et de désespoir d'avoir un peu de temps tranquilles et seuls, Remus avait réussi à convaincre Maugrey Fol-Oeil de l'autoriser à « kidnapper » Tonks pour deux jours. Une fois qu'il avait eu l'accord de Fol-Oeil, Remus s'était glissé dans la chambre de Tonks aux Trois-Balais et l'avait arrachée à sa mission pour l'entraîner dans un cottage isolé que ses parents lui avaient légué au sud de l'Angleterre.

Quand ils étaient revenus, tout le monde savait ce qu'ils avaient fait mais aucun d'eux n'en avait cure. En fait, au grand désespoir de sa mère, Tonks avait après plaisanté sur le bonheur de pouvoir passer deux journées entières au lit. Remus avait rougi, et Fred Weasley l'avait félicité. Tout le monde avait pensé que leur petite escapade n'avait été que repos et félicité. Ce que ni les amis ni la famille ne pouvaient imaginer, c'étaient les longues, profondes et pénibles discussions qu'ils avaient eues à plusieurs reprises à propos leur situation. L'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants avait sans doute été la conversation la plus émouvante.

Ils n'avaient pas décidé consciemment d'en parler d'ailleurs. Le sujet était arrivé presque par accident. Après une soirée plutôt passionnée, Tonks s'était réveillée pour trouver un Remus tout aussi désireux qu'elle à continuer leurs activités nocturnes précédentes. Il embrassait son cou et ses épaules, essayant de l'attirer encore plus près de lui. Bien que ne désirant rien d'autre que lui céder, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter des conséquences.

_« Où est-ce que tu vas? » avait-il demandé alors qu'elle se glissait loin de lui._

_« Faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose. »_

_« Ça peut attendre », il avait dit plein de désir, la tirant vers lui et couvrant son corps de baisers._

_Tonks avait soupiré, à peine capable de résister. Elle avait même momentanément succombé à la passion mais sans pouvoir échapper à la conviction que le sortilège devait être fait. A contre coeur, Tonks l'avait repoussé une nouvelle fois en disant « Remus, s'il te plaît, juste... juste... »_

_« Non » Il l'avait embrassée longuement. « Quoi que ce soit », sa bouche avait trouvé le lobe de son oreille, « ça peut attendre ». Son corps avait répondu alors qu'il se pressait contre elle et révélait clairement toutes ses intentions._

_Elle avait repris ses esprits avec une profonde inspiration. « Non, ça ne peut pas ». Elle l'avait repoussé et s'était assise, emmenant le drap avec elle pour couvrir sa nudité. « Laisse-moi juste une seconde. »_

_Remus avait grogné de frustration. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« J'ai besoin de ma baguette. » Elle avait jeté des regards autour d'elle. Quand ils étaient entrés dans la chambre la nuit dernière, il faisait noir et tout était dans l'ombre. A la lumière de l'aube, la chambre avait l'air très différente. « Tu sais où je l'ai mise ? »_

_« Pourquoi tu as besoin de ta baguette ? » demanda Remus, totalement perplexe._

_« Parce que je ne pensais pas te voir cette semaine. »_

_« Et alors ? »_

_« Eh bien, tu m'as enlevée tellement rapidement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre ma potion. »_

_« Ta potion ? »_

_« Oui, donc il va falloir le faire à la dure. » Passant par dessus son corps, elle s'empara de sa baguette à lui sur la table de nuit. « Tiens, ta baguette est plus près. Fais-le, toi.'_

_« Faire quoi ? »_

_« Le charme. »_

_Et un Remus visiblement profondément étonné lui avait pris sa baguette des mains. « Tonks, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles. Quel charme ? Quelle potion ? »_

_« Mais de contraception, bien sûr », elle avait expliqué._

_Remus avait cillé._

_« Je t'aime profondément », elle avait ajouté « mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'avoir un bébé. »_

_Remus paraissait sidéré._

_« Je sais, je casse l'ambiance. Le sortilège ne dure pas, et nous devrons le refaire à chaque que... eh bien » elle sourit plus largement. « La nuit dernière, je l'ai fait quand tu est allé chercher des boissons dans la cuisine. »_

_« Tonks... »_

_Elle avait continué très vite, ignorant son interruption. « Je sais qu'une potion est beaucoup plus pratique et je promets que dorénavant j'en prendrais une. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai attendu, je veux dire que nous... enfin... nous n'avions pas réellement le temps de... Seulement une fois, mais maintenant... »_

_« Tonks, attends. S'il te plaît, arrête ». Sa voix était douce et gentille quand il lui avait pris la main pour la forcer à faire attention._

_Elle s'était mordue la lèvre et avec légèrement rougi. « Désolée. »_

_« Non. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée. Je suis simplement... surpris que tu aies oublié »._

_« Tu rigoles ? Ma mère a toujours dit que j'aurais oublié ma tête si elle n'était pas attachée. J'ai été tellement prise par ma mission que je n'ai pas réellement réfléchi à cette histoire de potion »._

_« Je ne parle pas de potion »._

_Tonks l'avait regardé avec surprise._

_La voix de Remus s'était faite encore plus douce._

_« Tonks, mon amour, je suis un loup-garou. Tu n'as pas besoin de ...potion. »_

_Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Tonks avait réalisé son erreur. Elle s'était soudain sentie tout à fait ridicule. « Oh mon dieu ». Remus la regardait avec un air triste. « Oh Remus, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu... Je veux dire...Je n'ai pas réfléchi... Je suis tellement désolée. »_

_« Non, je t'en prie. Ne t'excuse pas. »_

_« Mais je n'aurais même jamais dû... »_

_« Non vraiment. Tu ne dois pas t'excuser. Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Il avait replacé sa baguette sur la table de nuit._

_Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il avait dit la dernière phrase. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et raffermit sa voix pour dire : « Ce n'est pas plus la tienne. J'ai lu à peu près tout ce qu'il y à lire sur la lycanthropie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai même pu pensé que je pourrais... »_

_« Parce que tu es une femme, et je crois que la plupart des femmes pensent qu'à un moment dans leur vie, elles auront des enfants. »_

_« La plupart des hommes aussi », avait remarqué Tonks._

_« Bien sûr mais les hommes... physiquement... ne... enfin... »_

_« Je crois que je sais ce que tu veux dire. C'est différent pour les femmes parce que ce sont elles qui ont les bébés »._

_« Oui », avait dit Remus en se tournant vers elle et en soutenant son regard. « C'est complètement naturel que tu veuilles avoir des enfants », il avait ajouté très doucement._

_Tonks s'était mordue la lèvre. « Il me semble que tout ça montrait au contraire que je ne voulais pas d'enfants. La fonction d'un charme de contraception après tout est d'empêcher ça d'arriver. »_

_« Mais tu en veux », avait constaté Remus, ses épaules affaissées par la déception._

_Elle voulait avoir des enfants mais comment dire ça à la personne qu'on aime lorsqu'on sait que c'est impossible ? Elle avait essayé autre chose. « Oh, arrête. Si j'avais un enfant, il hurlerait sans doute tout le temps. Et quand je le prendrais pour le consoler, je serais capable de trébucher sur un jouet et de le lancer dans les airs, juste pour le voir tomber sur sa petite tête. Je veux dire, tu me vois avec un bébé ? »_

_« Oui, tout à fait », avait dit Remus, sa voix était juste un murmure. « Si tu as envie de fonder une famille, Tonks, alors je suggère que tu... »_

_« Ne dis pas ça ! » elle avait ordonné d'une voix sévère. « Ne t'avise même pas de le penser. Oui j'aimerais avoir un bébé, mais le fait est que la seule personne au monde avec qui j'aimerais fonder une famille, c'est toi. Alors, si tu ne peux pas... eh bien, nous devrons faire avec. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que nous adopterons. Qui sait ? »_

_« Ma chérie, personne sain d'esprit ne donnerait un bébé à un loup-garou. »_

_« OK, eh bien, nous resterons seuls. On pourra faire la grasse matinée le dimanche. On pourra transplaner autant qu'on veut et ne jamais utiliser la poudre de cheminette. On pourra baiser partout dans la maison sans avoir peur d'être dérangés. Je veux dire, arrête un peu ». Remus fronçait les sourcils. « Ne sois pas si sombre. S'il te plaît, Remus. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. C'était stupide de ma part. »_

_Remus avait eu un regard très lointain. Il s'était humecté les lèvres pour dire : « Quand James et Lily se sont mariés, j'étais tellement content pour eux. Je me suis efforcé de ne pas être jaloux de ce qu'ils avaient. Je n'avais jamais cru que je trouverais des gens avec qui je pourrais partager mes secrets sans qu'ils me rejettent. J'étais content d'avoir trouvé des amis qui m'acceptaient tel que j'étais, je ne pouvais demander plus. Ce n'est qu'à la naissance de Harry que j'ai réellement été jaloux de James. »_

_Tonks avait tendu le bras et lui avait pris la main. « Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, que tu serais le meilleur des pères ? »_

_Remus avait ri légèrement et secoué la tête._

_« Je suis sérieuse. Tu sais t'y prendre avec les gosses. Il suffit d'entendre Neville Londubat parler de toi, sans compter Harry et les autres. »_

_« J'adore les enfants », il avait admis. « Ironique, tu ne trouves pas. »_

_« Non. Je trouve ça merveilleux. »_

_« Merveilleux ? Même si nous n'en aurons jamais ? »_

_« Je pense que nous avons de la chance d'avoir ce que nous avons. Tout le reste est superflu. »_

_Remus l'avait regardé avec beaucoup d'amour. « Je pense ce que je dis, Tonks. Si tu veux partir, je te promets que... »_

_« Arrête ça. Je ne veux pas te quitter » elle s'était rapprochée de lui. « Je me suis battue trop longtemps et trop fort pour être ici aujourd'hui pour abandonner maintenant. » Elle avait doucement effleuré ses lèvres avec les siennes. « Je t'aime. »_

Il n'en avait jamais plus reparlé. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Depuis, c'était sans mot ?? qu'ils avaient traité le sujet, avec des sourires tristes et des regards longs. Comme maintenant. C'était à la fois doux et amer de voir Bill, Fleur et Noella. Ils savaient que la soirée allait être un peu difficile pour eux. Mais ils avaient accepté l'invitation à dîner de Molly en sachant parfaitement que Bill et Fleur seraient là avec le bébé.

La porte du Terrier se referma et la maison parut soudain très calme. Remus et Tonks se retrouvèrent seuls avec les parents de celle-ci pendant que Molly et Arthur rangeaient la cuisine et préparaient le thé. Un peu gênée par le brusque silence de la pièce, Tonks se leva et s'excusa. Elle alla aux toilettes et ferma la porte, désireuse d'avoir un moment toute seule. _Fais donc une meilleure tête. Ne laisse pas Remus deviner que ça te rend malade. _Quand elle eut fini, elle prit le temps de passer un peu d'eau froide sur son visage, espérant qu'elle aurait ainsi l'air plus détendue.

En revenant vers le salon, Tonks entendit deux voix très basses mais excitées qui venaient de la cuisine. « Si tu penses ça, tu devrais lui poser la question » disait sa mère.

« Moi ? Oh, je n'en serais pas capable. Tout ça me semble si peu naturel », répondait Molly.

« Bonté divine, Molly. Les Moldus le font depuis des années ».

« Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que ce soit une bonne chose. Il y a quelques années, un médecin moldu a recousu Arthur. Recousu ! Comme un morceau de tissu. »

« Mais Nymphadora connaît les façons moldues. Ted nous a amusé avec des habitudes moldues pendant des années. La médecine moldue ne l'affolerait pas. »

« Eh bien, parles–en avec elle, toi ! »

« Me parler de quoi ? » demanda Tonks en entrant dans la pièce, jugeant qu'elle avait assez entendu de cette étrange conversation.

Molly sourit largement, comme si tout allait bien. « Rien, ma chérie, rien du tout. Viens donc nous aider à préparer le thé », elle demanda.

« Molly, tu es sûre de vouloir mon aide ? Tu hurlais dès que je faisais mine de mettre un pied dans la cuisine place Grimmaurt. »

« C'est vrai », reconnut Molly avec un grand sourire. « Eh bien, reconnaissons-le. Tu nous as eues. On n'a pas besoin de toi ».

« On pensait simplement qu'on pourrait avoir... heu... une petite conversation de filles avant de rejoindre les hommes. »

« Une conversation de filles ? » répéta Molly l'air surpris. Elle dévisagea Andromeda et ses yeux s'élargirent. « Oh oui, une conversation de filles. »

« Oui, tu sais, parler des hommes de nos vies – leurs petites bêtises, etc », expliqua Andromeda alors que Molly se mettait à arpenter la cuisine pour rassembler les tasses et les soucoupes pour tout le monde.

Tonks se pencha, appuyant ses deux coudes sur le plan de travail, résistant à se moquer ouvertement d'elles. « Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Papa cette fois ? »

« Non, non. Commençons par toi. Toi et Remus ». Les sourcils de sa mère se dressèrent comme pour suggérer quelque chose. « Comment ça va, vous deux ? »

Sidérée, Tonks demanda, « Maman, est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de me demander ce que je crois... »

« Oh, arrête. Je veux juste savoir si tout va bien. »

Tonks secoua la tête, rougissant sous le regard inquiet de Molly. « Je n'y crois pas, Maman. Devant Molly, en plus ! »

« Oh, peuh » intervint Molly. « On dirait un de mes garçons qui croient que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont en tête. Je veux dire, vraiment, ils sont six ; un Magyar à pointes ne les a pas déposés sur le paillasson. Je suis peut-être plus âgée mais je ne suis pas morte. J'aurais pensé qu'avoir sept enfants constituait une preuve suffisante que je n'ai plus aucune naïveté sur la question. »

« C'est sûr », rit Tonks, essayant de ne pas trop s'arrêter sur l'image que Molly suggérait. « Tu as tout à fait raison. »

Molly se mit à couper le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé, glissant les tranches sur les assiettes. « On pourrait même dire que Arthur et moi nous sommes des experts dans cette activité. Mais mes enfants préfèrent penser que nous ne savons même pas ce que c'est. »

Tonks se cacha le visage dans ses mains d'embarras.

« Alors, dis nous. Comme ça va ? » la relança sa mère.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas dit quelque chose, hein ? » Tonks ajouta en se penchant un peu plus. « OK. Tout va bien. Mieux que bien. Tout est merveilleux. »

Molly fit un hum-hum affirmatif, mais ce fut Andromeda qui posa la question suivante. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il pense de ton... hum » elle se pencha vers Tonks en baissant la voix, « ...état. »

« Quel état ? »

« Nymphadora, tu peux nous parler. Nous savons que c'est sans doute encore très récent et que tu ne veux pas en parler à tout le monde. »

« Oh oui, je sais ce que c'est », ajouta Molly.

« Nous savons toutes ce que c'est, et c'est même pour cela que nous nous en sommes aperçues ».

Tonks était totalement perdue. « Vous vous êtes rendues compte de quoi ? »

La bouche de Molly formait un « o » parfait quand elle se tourna vers la jeune femme. « Vraiment Tonks, nous t'avons observée toute la soirée. Tu t'es enfuie aux toilettes quatre fois déjà ».

« Ça, c'est une des pires choses pendant les premiers mois », commenta Andromeda. « Enfin, ça et les brûlures d'estomac ».

Tonks ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as à peine touché à ton repas et pourtant je sais que la Shepherd's Pie est un de tes plats favoris», dit Molly.

Tonks ne voyait toujours pas où elles voulaient en venir. « Je ne me sens pas très bien, c'est tout ».

« Précisément. Des brûlures d'estomac. C'est déjà ce que je disais à Arthur pour éviter ses questions », rit Molly.

« Quoi ? » demanda Tonks, toujours totalement perdue quant au sens de la conversation.

« Sans parler de combien tu es pâle », ajouta Molly en examinant les traits de Tonks avec un air inquiet. « Plus que pâle. Fatiguée. Oui, tu as l'air fatiguée ».

« Tu m'as dit une fois qu'un Métamorphomage n'avait jamais l'air fatigué », souligna sa mère.

Tonks fronça les sourcils. « J'ai juste trop de travail. »

Molly ignora sa réponde et sourit largement. « Sauf quand tu tenais le bébé. Oh Tonks, tu rayonnais vraiment. »

Sa mère sourit tout aussi largement. « Alors arrête de prétendre qu'il ne se passe rien et parle nous de... » Andromeda agita sa main vers le ventre de Tonks, « ...ton état. Je reconnais que je suis un peu excitée à l'idée de devenir grand-mère, mais je suis surtout intéressée par la manière dont vous vous y êtes pris. Je connais mes classiques moi aussi, mais sachant que Remus est, enfin, sachant qu'il ne peut pas... »

« Attends un peu. Une seconde » explosa Tonks, les arrêtant net. « Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que... » L'idée était totalement absurde. Tonks baissa la voix pour demander. « Vous pensez que je suis enceinte ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ». La déception traversa le visage de Molly. « Tu veux dire que non ? »

« Non ! » affirma Tonks immédiatement. Elle réfléchit un moment et ajouta : « Non, comment pourrais-je l'être ? »

Sa mère avait l'air abattue. « Nous ne savions pas et c'était ce qui nous rendait curieuses. »

L'esprit de Tonks commença à analyser l'intégralité de la conversation. Ces impressions d'être malade à certains moments, ces envies de nourritures inhabituelles, ce sentiment inexplicable de fatigue perpétuelle. Tout cela devait avoir une explication logique.

_Je ne peux pas être... Je ne peux pas être... Est-ce que je pourrais ?_

La voix de sa mère la sortit de ses pensées. « Les Moldus ont trouvé des moyens pour contourner des problèmes comme le vôtre. Sachant que ta cousine Julia l'a fait et que ça a bien marché, j'ai pensé que Remus et toi aviez peut-être essayé. »

Sa mère avait raison. Les Moldus avaient réussi à surmonter certains problèmes biologiques. Une cousine éloignée de Tonks, du côté paternel, avait fait un truc dans le genre de ce que suggérait sa mère. « Tu crois que Remus et moi on irait voir un médecin moldu pour un traitement de fertilité ? »

« N'aies pas l'air si choquée. A voir ton comportement ce soir, nous avions de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose en train », admit sa mère.

Molly eut un sourire triste. « Tu vas nous trouver bêtes mais tu avais l'air si heureuse en tenant Noella. »

« Nous avons pensé que tu avais trouvé un donneur. »

« Un donneur ? » demanda Tonks, attendant que sa mère s'explique. Mais soudain Tonks comprit et leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. »

« Même pas pour avoir ta propre famille ? » demanda Molly.

« Non, ça paraîtrait trop bizarre – avoir un enfant avec un homme qui n'est pas ton mari. » Dès qu'elle eut prononcé les mots, la réalité de sa situation la frappa comme un Impardonnable. Elle se souvint des évènements qui avaient accompagné sa dernière mission d'infiltration et se sentit blêmir.

_Oh non..._

_NON._

_Il ne pouvait pas. Elle l'aurait su s'il avait fait ? ._

_C'est impossible_

_Je ne peux pas être enceinte._

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Molly.

Tonks se força à sourire. « Je réfléchissais juste ». Comme ni sa mère, ni Moly ne répondaient rien, Tonks rit et essaya de les rassurer. « Ecoutez. Je ne suis pas enceinte. Je suis juste fatiguée. J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot et Remus a été absent pendant de longues périodes. Je suis juste stressée, c'est tout. ». Les deux femmes n'eurent pas l'air satisfaites de sa réponse. « Je vous le promets. Si Remus et moi décidons de faire quoi que ce soit pour fonder une famille, vous serez les premières à l'apprendre. »

Molly et Andromeda échangèrent un regard sceptique mais semblèrent décidées de laisser tomber le sujet. Elles ne posèrent plus de question à Tonks et, pendant le thé, la conversation tourna autour de Ginny qui allait bientôt se marier avec Harry Potter. Tonks fit de son mieux pour participer, même si son esprit ne faisait que s'échapper pour réfléchir à la possibilité qu'elle soit enceinte – d'un bébé qui ne soit pas de Remus. Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet mais il était trop occupé à expliquer avec son père comment marchait un téléphone à Arthur pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, quand ils étaient de retour chez eux et que Remus se glissait dans le lit à côté d'elle qu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Tu as été bien calme toute la soirée. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

_Mais oui, je vais parfaitement bien pour quelqu'un qui pourrait être enceinte... avec aucune chance que ce bébé soit de son mari. Ça ne peut pas être vrai !_

« Oui, ça va. Je suis juste fatiguée. »

« Alors dors vite », il l'embrassa légèrement et se retourna pour trouver une position confortable.

L'esprit de Tonks lui n'envisageait pas le repos. _Est-ce que je devrais lui dire quelque chose ? Est-ce que je ferais mieux d'attendre ?_

_Oui, attendre._

_Mais...s'il s'en rend compte, il ne va pas être content que je lui aie rien dit._

_Je devrais lui en parler._

_Je vais attendre d'avoir vu un guérisseur. Quand je serais sûre?_

_Mais je suis sûre._ Il n'y avait aucun besoin d'un sortilège ou d'une visite chez un guérisseur pour dire à Tonks que les soupçons de sa mère et de Molly étaient justes. Non vraiment, aucun besoin d'un sortilège pour dire la vérité. Les mathématiques suffisaient pour prouver à Tonks que son dernier cycle remontait à plus de sept semaines.

_Sept semaines._

_Juste avant la mission._

_Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ?_

« Au fait », grommela Remus au travers de son oreiller. Tonks fut sûre qu'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose et son coeur se mit à battre furieusement. « Tu étais magnifique ce soir. »

Elle déglutit, ne faisant aucune confiance à sa voix. « Merci. »

« Surtout quand tu tenais Noella. Tu avais l'air... toute à ton affaire avec elle. »

Tonks réussit à rire, difficilement et se raidit pour cacher son visage à Remus. Elle était incapable de lui dire. Pas maintenant. Ça devrait attendre. Oui, attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer. Avec un peu de chance, il y avait une autre explication que celle qu'elle redoutait. Elle savait que ses chances étaient minces, mais là, ce soir, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : Vous l'aviez un peu tous un peu sentis venir, n'est-ce pas... Pourtant, croyez-nous, pas grand-chose n'est encore joué... Falyla aura pitié de vous et postera la suite le 1er avril !!! sans blague._


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure**: Alphie

**Traductrices**: Fenice et Falyla

**Paring**: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'intrigue de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages OC sont à Alphie. Nous revendiquons la traduction et nous assumons pleinement son adaptation francisée si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

**Où trouver cette fic**: ici même, sur Ffnet, voir le lien dans le profil.

**Etat d'avancement de la fic**: Terminée, elle comporte 12 chapitres.

**Note de Falyla: **Je sais, je sais, nous sommes en retard de 15 jours. Je suis désolée de ce contretemps mais mon pc a été la proie d'un méchant virus et n'était pas en état de fonctionner le 1er avril comme promis. Ce n'était, hélas, pas un poisson. Heureusement, j'ai des amis pro du pc qui ont pu récupérer et sauver tous mes documents. Alléluia!

Alors voilà pour mes petites misères. En attendant, la date de ma mise en ligne et celle de Fenice sont inversées.

Son chapitre 7 sera pour le 1er mai.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 6**

**_22 mars _**– **_12h37._**

Le Chaudron Baveur était bondé en cette fin de matinée. L'habituel bourdonnement modéré des conversations qui remplissait généralement l'air s'était mué en ronflement plus soutenu aujourd'hui. Tonks reconsidéra sa décision de rencontrer Zach ici. Le fait que l'endroit était fréquenté signifiait que ses collègues n'y venaient pas souvent. Cependant, compte tenu du niveau sonore, elle se demandait si elle pourrait lui parler discrètement. Et elle avait besoin de lui parler. C'était le seul qui connaissait la situation dans son entier. Elle voulait son opinion… et peut–être son aide sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ça avait été un long week-end, épuisant émotionnellement. Incapable de croire qu'elle s'était trompée sur tant de choses, Tonks avait essayé de toutes ses forces d'ignorer l'idée qu'elle était peut–être enceinte. Son corps n'était pas réglé comme une horloge. Après tout, être une métamorphmagus modifiait plus que son apparence _extérieure_. En espérant que sa capacité à se transformer avait rendu son cycle tardif, Tonks avait attendu une semaine supplémentaire avant de demander l'avis d'un professionnel.

Ça avait été la plus longue semaine de sa vie. Se tenir à côté de Remus à un moment comme ça s'était révélé plus que difficile; ça avait été douloureux. Elle se sentait coupable chaque fois qu'elle le regardait – chaque fois qu'il lui souriait. Elle avait envisagé de lui dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien mais ça n'aurait fait qu'augmenter ses soupçons. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'éviter mais elle faisait de son mieux pour rester tard au travail. Ça lui était pénible car la seule personne dont elle avait besoin en cet instant, était la seule personne sur laquelle elle ne _pouvait_ pas s'appuyer. Si ce n'était vraiment rien, elle ne pouvait assurément pas commencer une dispute en mentionnant cette possibilité.

Pourtant, elle savait que c'était vrai. Son corps l'avait trahie de la pire des façons. Chaque fois qu'elle se sentait affamée, elle réfléchissait consciemment à la cause de cette envie irrépressible. Était–elle réellement affamée ou c'était juste le bébé? Elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait que même si elle ne buvait rien du tout, ou très peu, elle devait courir aux toilettes. En fait, elle passait bien plus de temps aux toilettes qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Cependant, la plus grande trahison était venue la nuit. La culpabilité qui la rongeait durant la journée n'était rien, comparée à ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était roulée en boule dans son lit, à côté de Remus. Et quand il la touchait, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait. Ella avait besoin de sentir son corps aux côtés du sien. Elle voulait ce réconfort que lui seul pouvait lui donner. Mais quand il lui caressait les seins, leur sensibilité lui disait que ce temps s'amenuisait. Et quand ils faisaient l'amour, le sentiment était plus intense que jamais. C'était une preuve et elle savait en son for intérieur ce que son cœur ne voulait pas admettre.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle décida de consulter un médicomage et elle vit ses pires craintes confirmées. C'était une chose que d'accepter le fait qu'elle était enceinte mais c'en était une autre que d'admettre qu'elle avait été violée. Dans son esprit, elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Manifestement, elle l'avait été mais c'était trop écoeurant pour le reconnaître.

Elle devait trouver de l'aide. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un. Son instinct allait vers sa mère mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle le dise à Remus. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui connaissait la situation et qui n'était pas proche de Remus.

Alors elle avait envoyé un hibou à Zach et avait demandé à le rencontrer pour le déjeuner.

Lorsque Zach passa la porte du pub avec un large sourire, Tonks lui fit signe de la main et expliqua qu'ils étaient en train de débarrasser une table pour eux. Zach se contenta de froncer les sourcils et demanda:

– Il y a un problème?

Tonks sourit, essayant de faire partir le nœud dans son estomac.

– Qu'est–ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a un problème?

– Ta lettre ne donnait aucun détail spécifique mais je connais cette expression, Dora.

Il soutint son regard pendant un moment. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait, Tonks se pencha vers lui et dit:

– J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

– Quelle sorte de mauvaises nouvelles?

Elle lança un autre regard inquiet autour de la pièce avant d'admettre très doucement l'horrible vérité.

– Je suis enceinte.

Au premier abord, Zach sembla confus par cette déclaration. Puis il se perdit dans ses pensées.

– Mais… je ne… Tu avais dit que c'était impossible, que Remus ne pouvait pas…

– Il ne peut pas.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une fois de plus.

– Mais… comment? demanda–t–il simplement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler toute la journée.

– LaMont, lâcha–t–elle.

Les yeux de Zach s'écarquillèrent.

– QUOI? DORA! Tu m'avais dit que tu avais vu un guérisseur!

Le serveur choisi cet instant pour s'approcher et les guider vers leur table. Ils furent placés dans un box situé dans un recoin éloigné de la pièce, ce qui semblait offrir un certain isolement. Tonks commanda du thé pour tous les deux, tandis que Zach continuait à la fixer furieusement.

Une fois le serveur partit, Tonks dit:

– Ne sois pas fâché contre moi.

– Pas fâché? Dora, tu me l'avais promis! Tu m'avais dit que tu étais allé voir un guérisseur.

– Oui, je l'ai fait, mais…

– Mais?

– Je me suis juste fait rafistoler. C'est tout.

– Tu ne leur as même pas demandé de vérifier?

– Non. Je te l'ai dit. Rien ne s'était passé.

Elle roula des yeux à son erreur.

– Du moins, je _croyais_ qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

– Manifestement, tu t'es trompée.

– Oui, je sais que je me suis trompée! Je sais!

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains en reposant ses coudes sur la table. Elle ne voulait pas que Zach la voie pleurer, peu importe combien il était furieux contre elle d'avoir été si imprudente ou à quel point elle était fâchée contre lui de ne pas montrer plus de sympathie.

– Tu es sûre? questionna Zach, la voix inquiète.

Elle regarda à travers ses doigts.

– J'ai demandé au médicomage que j'ai vu de vérifier trois fois.

– Tu sais depuis combien de temps?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Depuis hier. Je veux dire, Molly Weasley et ma mère m'ont harcelée à propos de ça la semaine dernière. Elles ont vu quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu. Vraiment, je n'ai rien vu. Et je leur ai dis que ce n'était pas ce qu'elles pensaient parce que, franchement, je ne croyais pas ça possible. Puis, toute cette semaine, je me suis inquiétée.

Son visage rosit comme pour s'harmoniser à ses cheveux.

– Je pensais que peut–être j'obtiendrais une preuve cette semaine encore… tu sais, que ce n'était pas vrai.

Zach eut l'air de vouloir ramper sous la table quand il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire. Humectant ses lèvres, Tonks termina sa phrase.

– Mais comme rien n'est arrivé… Et bien… Je suis allée chez le médicomage…

Zach s'effondra d'un coup, en frottant ses yeux avec ses doigts.

– Oh, Dora. Je suis tellement désolé.

– Ne le sois pas. Vraiment. Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

– Ce n'est pas non plus entièrement la tienne. J'étais là cette nuit. J'aurais dû insister…

– J'ai fait mon choix pourtant, l'interrompit Tonks. C'est moi qui n'ai pas pris mes précautions.

– Précautions? Dora, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Incapable de réprimer plus son émotion, la tête de Tonks tomba en avant et elle permit à ses larmes de couler.

– Je me sens si honteuse, admit–elle à mi–voix. J'ai été si stupide de me mettre dans cette situation. C'était même mon idée! Je veux dire, mon Dieu, comme c'est cruel, n'est–ce pas? Maintenant, je dois faire avec, tout en sachant jusqu'où c'est vraiment allé. Parce je ne pensais pas… Je ne croyais pas que ça arriverait… mais c'est le cas.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, Tonks reniflant à travers ses larmes, avant que Zach ne pose une question évidente:

– Est–ce que Remus sait?

Tonks grogna.

– Tu rigoles? Bon sang, comment je suis censée lui dire un truc comme ça?

– Il faut que tu le lui dises.

– Ouais, bien sûr. Ça va être bien reçu.

– Il comprendra.

– Oh, allez.

Elle prit un ton faussement joyeux et dit:

– Remus, mon chéri, tu sais que je t'aime mais j'ai fait quelque chose de plutôt stupide et maintenant, je suis enceinte et je porte l'enfant d'un autre homme.

Elle secoua la tête, un sanglot lui échappa.

– Ouais, c'est certain qu'il comprendra.

– Tu ne le diras pas comme ça. Mon Dieu, Dora.

– Et bien vraiment, Zach. Je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Ça le tuera! Je sais que ça le tuera!

– Il t'aime et il ne s'est pas fâché quand tu lui as raconté, à propos de cette nuit.

Elle évita son regard.

– Non… pas vraiment. Je lui ai raconté la plus grande partie mais je ne lui ai pas tout dit.

Zach se contenta de lui retourner son regard, incrédule.

– Je sais. J'aurais dû lui dire. Je n'aurais pas dû garder ça secret mais, franchement, je ne voyais aucune raison de l'inquiéter.

Tonks sanglota lourdement.

– Je voudrais lui avoir dit la vérité. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui mentir comme ça.

Zach soupira et se recula sur son siège.

– Tu réalises que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux lui cacher. A un certain moment, ça deviendra évident.

– Je sais, dit–elle tristement. Qu'est–ce que je fais? Le médicomage a dit que j'en étais au moins à ma cinquième semaine. Ça me laisse quelques semaines pour réfléchir, je suppose.

Zach se redressa brusquement.

– Cinq semaines, tu as dit?

Les rouages de son cerveau tournaient de façon notoire.

– Ouais, _au_ _moins_ cinq. Mais je suppose que c'est plutôt sept.

– Parce que l'incident est arrivé début février.

– C'est pourquoi je crois que c'est plutôt sept.

Zach sourit, son expression avait entièrement changé.

– Non. Non. Et si le médicomage a raison et que c'est seulement cinq?

Avant que Tonks ne puisse argumenter sur le bien–fondé de cette suggestion, le serveur était revenu avec le thé.

– Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps. On est submergé, aujourd'hui, expliqua–t–il.

– Aucun problème, fit Zach. Il faut que nous partions.

Tonks se mit à protester mais Zach prit sa main et ajouta:

– Oui, Dora. Il faut y aller. Fais–moi confiance.

Il prit un peu d'argent et le tendit au serveur.

– Pour le dérangement.

Il se tourna vers elle avec exaltation.

– Où est Remus aujourd'hui?

– Il est en réunion avec sa nouvelle affectation. Pourquoi?

– Ça pourrait prendre un peu de temps mais je pense que je peux t'aider.

Zach la força à se lever avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter.

– On n'a pas mangé.

– Je viens de penser à quelque chose et ça ne peut pas attendre.

– Mais, Zach…

– Fais–moi confiance.

Il sourit largement et la tira par la main pour qu'elle le suive. Tonks haussa les épaules et décida qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres options que celle de lui faire confiance. S'il avait un plan pour l'aider, s'il avait quelques idées pour expliquer les choses à Remus alors il fallait qu'elle le suive.

Zach et Tonks se frayèrent un chemin à travers les gens qui attendaient qu'on les place et passèrent la porte sans un regard en arrière. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué l'homme assis dans le box derrière eux, qui les regardait s'en aller. Il les regardait, totalement incrédule. L'horreur pointait juste en dessous. Son visage était blême. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Un homme plus jeune le rejoignit à la table.

– Ça va? demanda–t–il, inquiet.

L'homme humecta ses lèvres.

– Non, je ne vais pas bien du tout.

– Il y a un problème?

– Je viens d'entendre… des nouvelles… très contrariantes, admit–il, en luttant contre son envie de s'effondrer, juste là, maintenant.

– Qu'est–ce que c'était? s'enquit l'homme plus jeune.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, l'homme se pencha en avant et dit:

– Ecoute, Andrew. Il faut que je m'occupe de quelque chose. Il faut que… Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où commencer mais… Je suis désolé mais je dois écourter notre rendez–vous.

– Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Remus. Quoi que se soit, je vois bien que tu es tout retourné.

Remus hocha la tête.

– Tu ne peux pas imaginer.

– Va. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

– Merci, Andrew. Je vais… Je te contacterai plus tard.

_**13h18, le même jour**_

Pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas encore très bien comprise, Tonks transplana juste à côté de la cabine téléphonique qui gardait l'entrée secrète du Ministère de la Magie. Zach avait déjà décroché le combiné et commencer le procédé habituel pour en obtenir l'accès. Tonks se devait de poser la question.

– Pourquoi on est là?

– Parce que ce dont tu as besoin est au laboratoire.

– Au laboratoire? répéta–t–elle tandis que le sol de la cabine téléphonique s'abaissait et qu'ils commençaient à descendre dans le Ministère.

– _Si_. Ce dont tu as besoin est là–bas.

Tonks réfléchit un instant. Après l'échec de leur mission, Maugrey était sur le point d'obtenir des informations de Darius, ainsi que des autres Mangemorts, en utilisant du Polynectar. Plusieurs chaudrons de potions réservés aux Aurors avaient été concoctés au laboratoire. Donc, la seule chose qui était au laboratoire en ce moment était des restes de potion et Tonks ne voyait pas vraiment comment ça allait aider sa situation.

Ils sortirent de la cabine et se dirigèrent vers le hall, passèrent la fontaine pour aller jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

– Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de Polynectar? demanda Tonks, malade rien qu'à l'idée.

– Non, on n'a pas encore la potion. Nous sommes en train de la faire.

– D'accord. Et alors…?

Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

– Nous sommes en train de fabriquer celle de LaMont.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Tonks suivit Zach à l'intérieur.

– Je sais et je ne pige toujours pas. Quel bien va faire le Polynectar à ce stade du jeu? Je ne vois pas comment ça nous aiderait.

– Ce n'est pas la potion qui m'intéresse mais plutôt un de ses ingrédients.

– Zach, de quoi tu parles?

– Ses cheveux. Nous avons un échantillon de ses cheveux.

Tonks frotta ses yeux.

– Je ne comprends vraiment rien.

– Je t'expliquerai une fois qu'on sera arrivé. Fais–moi confiance.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau 2 et ils marchèrent jusqu'au Quartier Général des Aurors. L'habituel groupe de sorcières et de sorciers étaient là, occupés chacun à leurs tâches. Zach prit la main de Tonks et la guida dans une large pièce, au bout du hall, qui servait de laboratoire pour concocter toutes sortes de potions et pour essayer des sortilèges éventuellement dangereux. Sans hésitation, Zach s'approcha d'un plateau où étaient posés plusieurs flacons d'ingrédients qui attendaient d'être employés pour diverses potions. Il examina plusieurs étiquettes avant d'en prendre un et de le tendre à Tonks.

– Celui–là. C'est le sien.

Elle le prit avec hésitation.

– Pourquoi je voudrais ses cheveux?

– Pour prouver que ce n'est pas lui qui a engendré ton enfant.

Hautement perplexe, Tonks fit une grimace et dit:

– Quoi? De quoi tu parles?

– Tu crois que c'est LaMont qui t'a violée?

Tonks inspira.

– Et bien, manifestement, c'est le cas.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. J'ai dit: est–ce que tu y crois?

Elle y réfléchit un moment. Chaque fibre de son être lui disait que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Elle aurait dû le savoir… elle aurait dû sentir quelque chose.

– Non, je n'y crois pas, mais vu que je suis enceinte – je veux dire, qu'est–ce que ça pourrait être d'autre…

– Remus, répondit Zach d'une manière significative.

Tonks leva les yeux vers lui, confuse.

– Remus? Non, c'est impossible.

– Pourquoi est–ce impossible? demanda–t–il avec un scandaleux sourire. Je sais que vous, les Britanniques, n'êtes pas aussi torrides que les Espagnols mais vous avez certainement partagé un lit, non?

Les yeux écarquillés, Tonks déglutit et rougit légèrement.

– Oui… mais…

– Mais quoi?

– Zach, ça ne peut pas être arrivé comme ça. La lycanthropie rend impossible le fait de concevoir un enfant.

Zach fronça les sourcils.

– Non, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je sais de cette malédiction. C'est impossible pour lui d'avoir un enfant avec, pardonne–moi, Dora, un humain normal. Mais tu es différente.

– D'accord. Ok. Je _pourrais_ être enceinte mais ça ne durerait pas. A la pleine lune, mon corps le rejetterait et je perdrais le bébé. Si j'étais un loup–garou, alors là, oui, Remus pourrait être le père. Mais je ne suis pas un loup–garou.

– Non, mais tu es une métamorphmagus.

Tonks cligna des paupières. Un frisson glacé courut le long de sa colonne, provoquant une vague de chair de poule à travers son corps.

– Qu'est–ce que tu veux dire?

Zach s'approcha d'un pas, en fixant son regard sur elle.

– Il y a quelque chose dans le sang de Remus qui le force à changer de forme à la lumière de la pleine lune. Et il y a quelque chose dans ton sang qui te permet de changer ton apparence à volonté. N'est–ce pas possible, même vaguement, que, quoi qu'il y ait dans ton sang qui te permette de te métamorphoser, ce soit similaire à ce qui le fait se transformer, lui?

Tonks ne pouvait plus parler. Ce que suggérait Zach était impossible. Zach se pencha plus près.

– Si j'ai raison, ton sang pourrait être compatible avec le sien. Peut–être que quand la lune était pleine, à la place de perdre le bébé, ton corps a changé pour… comment dire… s'accommoder au bébé?

La tête de Tonks tournoyait avec toutes ses possibilités. Elle examinait chaque détail de la dernière pleine lune dans son esprit, se souvenant de chaque élément du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

– J'ai été malade… durant la dernière pleine lune.

– Je ne t'avais jamais vu manger comme ça avant.

– De la viande crue.

– _Exactemente_.

– Et puis, à la maison…

Elle en eut le souffle coupé, sa main couvrit sa bouche.

– Quoi?

– J'ai été malade à la maison. Vraiment malade. J'ai vomi. Et après, quand je me suis regardé dans le miroir, je n'étais pas métamorphosée. Et la pièce semblait si petite. Et le feu si chaud.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui quand elle réalisa ce que ça impliquait.

– Oh, mon Dieu, Zach. Tu penses… Tu penses vraiment que…?

– _Si_. Vraiment. Je ne l'aurais pas mentionné si je ne croyais pas que c'était la vérité. Tu as dis cinq semaines, non? Cinq semaines, c'est proche de la St–Valentin.

Le cœur de Tonks manqua un battement.

– La nouvelle lune.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

– C'était la nouvelle lune… quand Remus est techniquement plus humain.

Tonks passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

– Oh, mon Dieu.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester en place, ses bras enveloppèrent son corps dans une tentative de rester calme.

– Oh, mon Dieu! Je fais quoi?

– Tu découvres que j'ai raison.

– Comment? Je ne peux pas le dire à Remus. Je n'oserais pas même lui suggérer une chose comme ça, à moins que je sache que c'est vrai.

– C'est pourquoi tu as besoin des cheveux de LaMont.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le flacon qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante.

– Et je suis censée faire quoi de ses cheveux?

– Tu fais des analyses comparatives avec le bébé. Tu verras si c'est le père. Si ce n'est pas lui, alors tu sauras que c'est Remus.

C'était logique mais il y avait encore un problème.

– Et comment je suis supposé faire ces tests?

Zach s'humecta les lèvres en haussant les sourcils.

– C'est difficile mais il y a un moyen. Il y a une Sorcière Praticienne… dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je lui ai demandé son aide quelques fois sur des cas délicats.

Tonks était stupéfaite.

– Une Sorcière Praticienne? Zach!

– Je sais que c'est illégal mais elle ne te fera aucun mal. Elle n'est pas mauvaise. Elle fait juste… les choses à sa manière.

Il mit une main sur son épaule.

– Ça coûtera pas mal d'argent mais elle peut faire les analyses pour toi.

– Tu parles de la magie du sang, hein?

– Tu connais un autre moyen?

Tonks exhala le souffle qu'elle avait retenu, incertaine de savoir si elle était prête pour cette extrémité. Toute la magie qui impliquait le sang était illégale selon la Loi des Sorciers. Les Moldus étaient connus pour coller des aiguilles dans leurs corps et utilisaient leur sang pour toutes sortes d'expériences. C'était dégoûtant et contre nature pour la communauté sorcière. Seuls les sorciers pratiquant la magie noire employaient du sang dans les potions ou pour les sortilèges. Tonks aurait de sérieux ennuis si elle était surprise à toucher à une telle magie. Elle pouvait perdre son boulot. Pire, elle pouvait être envoyée à Azkaban.

Elle n'avait aucun autre choix.

– Je vais le faire mais j'irai seule.

– C'est hors de question. Je ne peux pas te permettre de faire ça toute seule.

– Zach, j'apprécie ton inquiétude mais je ne veux pas que tu risques ton boulot pour moi. Ce n'est pas ton problème.

– J'ai été imprudent et je t'ai laissée seule avec lui. Si je me trompe alors je suis à blâmer.

– Zach, ce n'est pas ta faute, arrête de dire ça. De plus, tu as été d'une grande aide.

– Pas d'une aussi grande aide qu'il aurait fallu, sinon nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. Je vais aller dehors. Quelqu'un doit s'assurer que tu n'es pas suivie.

– Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta place pour ça. Tu vas avoir assez d'ennui quand ils réaliseront que les cheveux de LaMont ont disparu.

Zach eut un sourire narquois.

– C'est vrai.

– Alors, je vais où? Qui est cette Sorcière Praticienne?

– Son nom est Venoma. Petra Venoma.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Si vous avez aimé ou même détesté, laissez-moi un petit message. N'oubliez pas de laissez votre adresse mail privée si vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet et que vous souhaitez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	7. Chapter 7

_**Misconception**_

Texte original : de la géniale Alphie

_Traduction : Fénice et Falyla (en alternance)_

_Relecture de celui-là: Alixe et Falyla._

_Que dire d'autre que l'on entre dans le vif du sujet ?_

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

_22 mars 13heures 27_

La tête basse, Remus Lupin traversa les rues animées du Londres moldu. Personne n'eut l'air de le remarquer, même quand il s'arrêtait au milieu d'un trottoir et restait là, perdu dans ses pensées. Les gens le contournaient, le frôlant comme s'il n'avait même pas été là. Et c'était tout aussi bien. Après tout, n'avait-il passé le plus clair de sa vie à se faire oublier ?La vie était plus facile comme ça. Et c'était seulement quand il avait autorisé quelqu'un à le remarquer – à entrer dans sa vie – que les choses s'étaient compliquées.

Comme aujourd'hui.

Il avait combattu ses sentiments pour Tonks pendant près de deux ans. Il ne pouvait pas – non, il ne voulait pas la laisser entrer dans sa vie. L'après serait trop douloureux, puisqu'il tenait pour acquis que rien de bon ne durait pour toujours. Il avait vu trop d'existences brisées par la guerre et la tragédie pour être encore naïf sur ce sujet. Mais Tonks avait vu les choses autrement. Plus il lui avait résisté, plus elle s'était battue, jusqu'au moment où Remus avait jugé impossible de lui résister plus longtemps.

Elle avait dit qu'elle se fichait de leur différence d'âge. Le fait qu'il fut pauvre n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Elle avait juré qu'elle l'aimait malgré la malédiction qui marquait sa vie. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui – que jamais elle ne le quitterait. Et Remus l'avait cru.

_J'ai été stupide._

Ça faisait un moment que Remus suspectait Garcia d'avoir des sentiments pour Tonks, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça irait si loin qu'elle le trahisse. Combien de fois Tonks avait elle répété que Garcia et elle étaient juste des amis ?

_Un peu plus que des amis..._

Quand il avait entendu sa voix au Chaudron baveur, cette après-midi, il s'était retourné pour la saluer, content de l'opportunité de la présenter à Andrew. Mais quelque chose dans la voix de Tonks avait retenu Remus de se faire connaître tout de suite. Elle semblait très agitée, elle pleurait même et parlait d'une guérisseuse. Garcia était avec elle, rappelant la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Et finalement, comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà trop entendu, Tonks avait annoncé elle-même qu'elle était enceinte, gelant la moelle même de ses os.

Le cœur de Remus avait manqué un battement. Non, plus que ça. C'était comme si son cœur avait soudainement arrêté de battre.

_Enceinte._

D'un bébé qui ne pouvait clairement pas être celui de Remus.

Et Garcia prenait ses responsabilités.

Pendant un instant, Remus s'était reproché ses soupçons. L'idée même que Tonks puisse le trahir de cette façon dépassait son imagination. Pourtant, quand son esprit avait distillé l'information, il s'était souvenu de différents évènements qui le forçaient à revoir son point de vue. Les fleurs de Garcia le jour de la Saint-Valentin – l'alliance oubliée – les conversations murmurées. Tout le monde, homme et femme, aimaient bien Garcia. Il était beau, intelligent et, avec son petit air latin, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas attiré Tonks elle-aussi ? Ces faits seuls auraient suffi à faire réfléchir Remus, mais les réactions de Tonks à ses caresses ces derniers temps l'amenaient à croire à l'impossible. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, elle se détournait de lui la nuit. Et les dernières fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, elle avait été nerveuse. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle ne voulait pas de ses mains sur elle.

_C'est la culpabilité. Elle se sent coupable... de ne pas m'aimer comme elle l'aime lui._

C'en fut trop pour son cœur.

Une vague soudaine de colère le submergea, emportant ses pieds qui accélérèrent brutalement dans la rue. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Jamais ses efforts pour vivre une vie normale n'avaient été couronnés de succès. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Il était maudit et il n'aurait même pas dû penser y échapper. Il avait pourtant assez vécu, assez souffert, comment avait-il pu s'autoriser à croire que le bonheur était possible pour une créature comme lui ? C'était fini.

Quelque soit sa honte, Remus avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un – à un ami, qui lui dirait que ses sentiments étaient justifiés. Il avait besoin d'expulser une partie de sa colère et de sa frustration avant d'approcher Tonks et de mettre en cause sa loyauté. Il avait besoin qu'un ami, qu'un témoin impartial, étudie les faits et confirme la valeur des réflexions de Remus. Et il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il avait besoin d'avoir cette conversation maintenant, avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il ne regrette.

En entrant dans la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée secrète au Ministère de la Magie, Remus décrocha le combiné et demanda à la voix féminine de l'admettre en tant que visiteur d'Arthur Weasley. On lui apprit qu'Arthur n'était pas venu travailler aujourd'hui, ce qui le surprit mais le détendit légèrement. Remus n'avait jamais aimé être au Ministère et être obligé de porter l'embarrassant badge d'identification que tout visiteur devait arborer, sans compter le badge spécial que les loups-garous devaient mettre pendant leur séjour au Ministère de la Magie. Il n'aimait pas plus laisser sa baguette dans des mains étrangères. Si Arthur n'était pas au Ministère, Remus pouvait lui rendre visite chez lui, un endroit bien plus accueillant, sans nul doute.

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus transplanait devant le Terrier. Il frappait à la porte et était accueilli par le visage chaleureux de Molly Weasley. « Remus ! Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette bonne surprise ? »

« Est-ce que Arthur est là ? »

« Oui. Il se s'est pas senti bien de tout le week-end, et j'ai insisté pour qu'il prenne un jour pour récupérer ». Son sourire disparut soudain et elle sembla remarquer l'expression du visage de Remus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Pour autant qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Molly, il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit sage de se confier à elle dans un tel moment. C'est l'opinion d'un autre homme dont il avait besoin, sans mentionner le fait qu'il avait entendu Tonks dire que Molly savait qu'elle était enceinte. « S'il te plaît, Molly, je voudrais juste parler à Arthur, seul à seul. »

Elle s'assombrit mais le laissa entrer. Elle le conduisit vers l'abri de guingois derrière la maison, là où Arthur entreposait sa collection moldue. « Il est là, à faire Merlin-sait-quoi. Je vais faire du thé, si vous voulez rentrer à la maison tous les deux. »

Remus acquiesça et attendit qu'elle rentre dans la maison avant de frapper à la porte. La voix d'Arthur lui arriva assourdie quand il annonça : « J'ai bientôt fini Molly ».

« Ce n'est pas Molly. C'est Remus. »

Quelque chose de métallique tomba sur le sol et on entendit Arthur murmurer avec colère: « Mince ». Il ouvrit la porte avec un air effaré. « Je suis désolé, Remus. Je n'attendais personne. »

Remus regarda par dessus l'homme. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Arthur jeta un regard à la maison par dessus l'épaule de Remus. « Ne dis rien à Molly ». Il attira Remus dans la cabane et ferma la porte. « Je travaille à un cadeau pour elle », il annonça fièrement, plaçant une main sur ce qui ressemblait à une machine à laver. « Cette vieille folle de Rosalie Oreck pensait se venger d'une vieille femme moldue qu'elle n'aimait pas en ensorcelant cette chose pour qu'elle rétrécisse tous les vêtements qu'elle lavait. »

« Et pourquoi penses-tu la donner à Molly ? » demanda Remus.

« Si je peux l'arranger, je crois qu'elle l'appréciera, surtout si j'arrive à la charmer pour réduire le temps de lessive de moitié. »

Remus fit un petit sourire à son ami. C'était bien d'Arthur de prendre un objet moldu et de l'améliorer magiquement, même si le ministère réprouvait ce genre de chose. Arthur ne savait pas reconnaître le danger tant qu'il ne voyait pas de sang couler.

« Molly dit que tu ne te sens pas bien. »

Arthur prit un instant un air coupable. « Eh bien...je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne jusqu'ici et trouve la chose avant qu'elle ne soit prête. Alors je lui ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien pour pouvoir rester à la maison aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que si je lui disais que je me sentais mieux après le déjeuner, elle me laisserait venir bricoler dans l'abri et que j'aurais assez de temps pour finir. »

Remus acquiesça; son esprit réfléchissait à la fréquence à laquelle dans les couples on gardait des secrets l'un envers l'autre – même dans des couples mariés depuis aussi longtemps que Molly et Arthur.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Arthur.

Trouvant soudain difficile de dire la raison de sa visite, Remus baissa les yeux. « Je n'aurais pas dû te déranger. Je suis désolé. »

« Remus » dit Arthur en faisant un pas vers son ami. « Ta visite a une raison. Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour parler de machine à laver. »

« Non, bien sûr, mais... » Remus fit une moue et secoua la tête, sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que tu viens de perdre ton meilleur ami. »

Remus ferma les yeux et répondit très doucement. « Je l'ai perdu. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Quelqu'un a été blessé ou...? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'efforçant de trouver les bons mots. « C'est... Tonks. »

Le visage d'Arthur se marqua d'inquiétude. « Oh non ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Remus ne trouvait plus ses mots. Son cœur battait très vite et son esprit s'enflammait, s'efforçant toujours de lier ensemble tous les éléments. Il avait envie de vomir, ses entrailles se retournaient comme pendant une transformation. Comment Tonks pouvait-elle lui faire quelque chose de pareil ? Et comment pouvait-il espérer expliquer les circonstances à son ami alors que son propre esprit n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir l'intégralité du problème ?

« Remus, tu m'inquiètes. Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu dans cet état. »

« Je suis désolé, je... » Remus s'humecta les lèvres ; elles étaient très sèches. « Je n'ai jamais connu une situation pareille et je ne sais pas comment...ou quoi... »

« Quelle situation ? Par Merlin, Remus, dis-moi ce qui arrive à Tonks. »

Déglutir lui fit mal. Remus dit : « Elle est enceinte. »

Le silence fut assourdissant quand Arthur le regarda l'air totalement perdu. « Quoi ? »

« Enceinte », répéta Remus, s'écroulant dans un vieux fauteuil près du mur. « Elle va avoir un bébé. »

« Bien », répondit Arthur, les yeux pétillants de joie. « Le mot 'enceinte' m'est relativement familier, je crois. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer. » Il rit doucement et ajouta avec un large sourire. « Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ? C'est stupéfiant. Vraiment Remus, réellement stupéfiant. Et nous pensions que Bill et Fleur avaient eu de la chance ; je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi et Tonks puissiez... »

« Arthur », l'interrompit Remus, « ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. »

« Allons Remus, les bébés sont toujours une bonne nouvelle ».

« Non tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. »

« C'est ça le problème ? C'est quoi ton argument cette fois ? Tu es trop vieux, trop pauvre et trop dangereux pour une vie pareille ? »

« Non Arthur. »

« Remus, Molly et moi, nous n'avons jamais eu beaucoup d'argent, mais on a toujours réussi à s'en sortir. Et nous avions presque ton âge quand Ginny est arrivée. Crois-moi, les bébés sont toujours des bonnes nouvelles – même quand tu écopes d'un Fred ou d'un George », il ajouta avec un petit rire. « Voire des deux ! »

« Vraiment, Arthur, tu refuses de comprendre. » Remus expliqua avec difficulté : « Il n'est pas de moi. »

Le sourire d'Arthur disparut. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tonks est enceinte » il soupira, « mais je ne suis pas le père ».

Arthur prit un siège en face de Remus, l'air totalement sidéré. « Comment peut-elle être enceinte si tu n'es pas, c'est à dire... »

Remus se frotta les yeux. « Tu commences à comprendre mon dilemme ».

« Non je ne crois pas sauf si... » le sorcier le plus âgé eut un rire bref, « sauf si elle avait eu une liaison, ce qui est totalement impossible. Je veux dire... »

Remus leva les yeux vers lui pour confirmer que c'était bien le cas.

« Elle a eu une liaison ? » demanda Arthur incrédule.

« Eh bien, je ne connais pas tous les détails mais, visiblement, il y a quelqu'un d'autre », répondit Remus, sa voix commençant à craquer.

Arthur se renfonça sur son siège. « Non, je ne peux pas y croire. Tonks ne ferait pas ça. »

« Eh bien, force-toi parce que c'est la vérité. »

« C'est elle qui te l'a dit ? »

« Oui, d'une certaine façon... » Remus détourna les yeux, découvrant que la vérité était plus difficile à croire qu'il l'aurait cru. « Je l'ai entendu lui en parler. Elle lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte et que... »

« A qui ? A qui disait-elle ça ? »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Garcia. Tu le connais ? »

« Garcia ? Oh oui, celui qui a un prénom imprononçable. »

Remus acquiesça. « Oui, c'est _lui. _Anaxagoras Garcia. Seule Tonks l'appelle _Zach_. » Le venin dégoulinait de sa voix quand il prononça le nom.

« Attends un peu », dit Arthur en se redressant. « Tu es en train de me dire que Tonks et Garcia ont une liaison et qu'elle est enceinte ? »

« Exactement. »

Arthur le regarda sans ciller.

« Non, je ne peux pas y croire. »

« Je te jure. Je l'ai entendu moi même. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? Dis-moi les mots exacts. »

Remus de nouveau s'humecta les lèvres, agacé de devoir donner les détails. « Elle a dit qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Ils ont discuté de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et Garcia a dit qu'il était responsable. »

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » répéta Arthur.

« Elle a dit. 'Comment pourrais-je dire à Remus que je suis enceinte mais que ce n'est pas son enfant'. Ce sont ses propres mots, pas les miens. »

« A-t-elle dit que l'enfant était de Garcia ? A-t-elle reconnu qu'elle avait une liaison avec _lui ? »_

« Arthur ! » s'écria Remus, incrédule. « Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble ! Et tu n'as pas vu la manière dont il la regarde, comment ils sont quand ils sont ensemble... »

« Remus, un homme et une femme peuvent être simplement amis. Ils peuvent avoir passé toute la soirée ensemble sans être devenus intimes. Et si tu ne l'as pas réellement entendue dire qu'elle avait une liaison avec lui, alors j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose comme cela. »

« Elle est enceinte », lui rappela Remus, exaspéré. « Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un. Comment pourrait-elle être enceinte sans avoir une liaison avec quelqu'un ? »

Arthur eut l'air triste. « Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. »

Remus se laissa aller vers l'avant, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux, ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je voudrais juste... » Il inspira profondément, essayant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. « C'est la raison même pour laquelle je ne voulais pas m'engager envers elle dès le départ. »

« Voilà autre chose, tu ne pouvais pas penser qu'elle te trahirait. »

Remus leva tristement les yeux vers lui. « Peut-être pas volontairement, peut-être pas aussi vite mais si. Malgré tous ceux qui disent que ça n'a pas d'importance, je reste un loup-garou. Je savais qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle réaliserait qu'elle s'est trompée en attachant sa vie à la mienne. Je ne peux pas lui apporter de biens terrestres. Et je ne fais pas le poids face à un jeune homme viril et séduisant comme Garcia. Visiblement, je ne peux pas lui donner... » Il inspira profondément. « C'est ma faute. Je me suis forcé à penser que je pouvais. Elle m'avait presque convaincu que j'en étais capable, mais je vois bien maintenant que je me suis raconté des histoires. » Remus ferma les yeux, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient. « Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la croire. Je l'aime, Arthur. »

« Et elle t'aime », répondit son ami.

« Visiblement non », commenta Remus, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Je ne crois pas plus à ça », affirma Arthur. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, non, vraiment, mais je sais – je sais – que Tonks t'aime. Je crois que Molly et moi, nous le savions avant toi – ce qui est un peu surprenant, parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais caché. L'idée que tu ne la mériterais pas, que tu ne peux pas répondre à ses attentes, est profondément ridicule. Elle s'éclaire quand tu entres dans la pièce. Ses yeux ne te quittent pas, où que tu ailles. Elle ne parle que de toi. Comment peux-tu même imaginer qu'elle ne t'aime pas ? »

Remus leva les yeux vers son ami. « Si elle m'aime autant que tu le dis, comment expliques-tu qu'elle soit enceinte ? »

« Je ne l'explique pas », répondit Arthur honnêtement. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas d'explication toute prête mais je reste persuadé qu'il y en a une. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit... »

« Non, il faut qu'il y ait une _autre_ explication. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles ont l'air d'être, Remus. Ce n'est pas parce que ça semble être la vérité que c'est vrai. »

Remus secoua la tête, incapable d'envisager qu'il puisse se tromper. « Je sais ce que j'ai entendu, Arthur. Ce sont ses mots. Elle les a dit elle-même. »

« Ecoute, tu sais depuis combien de temps nous sommes mariés Molly et moi ? »

Surpris de la question, Remus hésita, mais il savait que les Weasley venaient juste de fêter leur anniversaire. « Trente ans. »

« Vingt-neuf », le corrigea Arthur. « Et, sais-tu l'âge de Bill ? »

Remus réfléchit un instant. _Tonks était à Poudlard avec Charlie ; Bill doit avoir..._

« Vingt-neuf »

Arthur acquiesça. « A peu près. Molly et moi nous sommes mariés en mars 1970. Bill est né en novembre. » Il attendit que Remus ait réfléchi aux dates. « Ne te fatigue pas, je vais te le dire : ça fait huit mois. »

« Je vois », dit Remus en détournant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Non, tu ne vois rien. Bill est arrivé en avance. De même que Percy, les jumeaux et Ginny. En fait, seul Ron a pris neuf mois pour venir. Pourtant, jusqu'au jour de leur mort, mes parents ont cru que Molly était enceinte quand nous nous sommes mariés. » Il ajouta, après une pause : les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on croit. »

Remus resta un moment assis, retournant les paroles d'Arthur dans sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Je crois que tu devrais chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe – tout ce qui se passe – directement avec Tonks. A ce moment-là seulement tu prendras une décision, selon ce qu'elle avait à te dire. Mais, Remus, je t'en conjure, essaie d'aborder tout ça avec un esprit ouvert. Ne vas pas vers elle plein de colère. »

« C'est pourtant ce que je ressens », admit Remus.

« Ce sont des sentiments légitimes si ce que tu crois est vrai. Mais garde à l'esprit que Tonks t'aime. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Elle ressent sans doute la même inquiétude, la même nervosité et la même douleur que toi. » Remus secoua la tête en désaccord avec ce dernier commentaire.

Mais Arthur n'attendit pas qu'il s'exprime. « Enfin Remus, rappelle-toi que, quoi qu'il ait été dit ou fait, elle est enceinte. Je ne sais pas quelle expérience tu as de l'équilibre émotionnel des femmes enceintes, mais je te demande de me croire, il n'y a rien de plus fragile. Elle n'est sans doute pas vraiment elle-même en ce moment et, si tu n'es pas prudent, tu risques de faire plus de mal que tu ne le souhaites. »

« Jamais, je ne lui ferais du mal », se défendit Remus, furieux des accusations implicites de son ami.

« Bien sûr. Jamais volontairement. Mais être enceinte change une femme, lui rend impossible de contrôler ses émotions. Quand Molly a perdu ses frères pendant la première guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui, ça l'a ravagé. Elle n'était enceinte que de quatre mois de Percy et nous avons failli le perdre, tellement elle était dans un état de détresse. Fais-moi confiance, il n'y a rien de plus inquiétant que l'idée de perdre son enfant. »

« Sauf que ce n'est pas mon enfant, Arthur. »

Le sorcier le plus âgé fit la moue. « Mais c'est l'enfant de _Tonks._ Je ne crois pas que tu voudrais lui faire vivre quelque chose comme cela, quelque soit la vérité. »

Remus ferma les yeux. « Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Va lui parler. Ecoute sincèrement ce qu'elle a à dire. Cette histoire doit être plus compliquée que ce que tu as entendu. J'en suis persuadé. »

« Sans doute », commenta Remus en se forçant à déglutir. « Merci, Arthur. »

« Et tu me tiendras au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Que ce soit bon ou mauvais ? »

« Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? »

« Absolument. Molly va faire une crise si tu ne le fais pas. »

Remus se redressa brusquement. « A propos de Molly, est-ce que tu peux attendre pour lui dire ? J'aimerais autant garder ceci pour moi aussi longtemps que possible. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète ou qu'elle s'en mêle... »

Arthur eut un demi-sourire. « D'accord, mais sache que tu me mets dans une position difficile. Elle va vouloir savoir de quoi nous avons parlé. »

« Dis-lui que c'était pour le cadeau », proposa Remus en se levant et en désignant la machine à laver d'un signe de tête. « Et merci encore Arthur. J'espère seulement que tu as raison. »

Avec cette seule pensée pour tout espoir, Remus transplana.

* * *

Allez, allez, prenez des paris... de qui est-elle enceinte ? Remus saura-t-il écouter la vérité ? Quelle est la vérité, d'ailleurs ? L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ? 


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteure**: Alphie

**Traductrices**: Fenice et Falyla

**Paring**: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'intrigue de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages OC sont à Alphie. Nous revendiquons la traduction et nous assumons pleinement son adaptation francisée si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

**Où trouver cette fic**: ici même, sur Ffnet, voir le lien dans le profil.

**Etat d'avancement de la fic**: Terminée, elle comporte 12 chapitres.

**Chapitre 8**

_**22 mars, 14 heures 47**_

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Remus Lupin se retrouva devant l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Il fixait le téléphone en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Ça le dépassait complètement, il n'avait même jamais envisagé une telle chose, vraiment. Généralement, il arrivait à trouver les mots dont il avait besoin si la situation devenait éventuellement embarrassante mais tout ça dépassait son expérience. C'était au–delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Décidant qu'il ne voulait pas encore que Tonks sache qu'il était là, il souleva le combiné du téléphone et demanda l'autorisation d'entrer par le biais du Registre des Loups–garous. Il était employé, après tout, même s'il était très rarement appelé dans son bureau. La plus grande partie de son travail se passait sur le terrain, pour ainsi dire. Le badge tomba de la fente prévue à cet effet et Remus l'épingla à son revers avec un soupir.

Remus Lupin

**LYCANTHROPE**

LGB 1961–2584

Visite du Registre des Loups–garous

Comme la pleine lune n'était passée que d'une petite semaine, le mot lycanthrope brillait d'un rouge vif ainsi personne ne pouvait se tromper sur son identité. Malgré tous les progrès que le Ministère avait faits ces derniers temps, c'était une chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas changer.

La cabine se referma et, un moment plus tard, il se retrouva au cœur du Ministère de la Magie. Le sorcier qui vérifia sa baguette le dévisagea nerveusement mais Remus s'en fichait. Il était trop focalisé sur Tonks et sur comment il allait aborder le sujet de sa grossesse pour vraiment se soucier de ce que cet homme pensait de lui. Le sorcier plaça la baguette de Remus dans une boite et l'entreposa sous le comptoir.

Tentant de trouver quelque chose afin de commencer au mieux la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec Tonks, Remus traversa lentement le hall jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis monta jusqu'au 2ème étage.

_Comment un homme peut–il dire à la femme qu'il aime qu'il sait qu'elle a été infidèle? Comment un homme peut–il regarder cette femme dans les yeux et ne pas s'écrouler de peur de la perdre?_

_Comment puis–je même espérer traverser ça en gardant mon coeur intact?_

Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il prit une solide inspiration, souhaitant que son cœur cesse de battre la chamade et que ses émotions s'apaisent.

Le QG des Aurors était relativement occupé par les affaires courantes. Remus scanna l'endroit en cherchant un éclat de rose qu'il avait appris à tant aimer. Il avança vers son bureau pour finalement le trouver inoccupé et comme si personne n'était venu de la journée.

- Remus? Qu'est–ce que tu fais ici?

C'était Maugrey Fol'Œil qui lui adressait un sourire qui rendait toujours son visage plus épouvantable qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

- Je cherche Tonks. Tu sais où elle est?

L'œil magique de Maugrey se posa directement sur la figure de Remus.

- Je suppose qu'elle est à la maison. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Non, il ne m'a pas semblé qu'elle était malade.

Lorsque que Maugrey le fixa, interrogateur, il ajouta:

- Je suis parti tôt ce matin pour un rendez–vous mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment vue. Je pensais juste que nous pourrions nous rencontrer pour un déjeuner tardif.

Un rire résonnant à l'autre bout de la pièce attira l'attention de Remus. Il leva les yeux et vit l'endroit où se tenait Anaxagoras Garcia, ce dernier semblait plutôt joyeux et parlait avec une jolie employée que Remus ne reconnut pas. Ça rendit Remus presque malade de dégoût. Il était révolté de penser que, quelques heures plus tôt, cet homme avait dit qu'il allait être père et que maintenant, il flirtait avec une autre femme.

L'instinct animal de Remus gronda.

- Excuse-moi un instant, fit Remus entre ses dents serrées. Il faut que je dise un mot à Garcia.

Il s'éloigna de Maugrey avant que celui-ci puisse protester et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Garcia. Il se plaça en face de lui. Le sourire de Garcia s'effaça rapidement en voyant Remus.

- Monsieur Lupin, dit-il sur un ton qui prouvait sa culpabilité.

- Où est Tonks? demanda Remus, sans même offrir à l'autre homme la courtoisie d'une salutation.

Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux.

- Elle n'est pas là. Elle était malade.

- Oui, je sais tout de sa _maladie_, répliqua sèchement Remus.

Garcia parut confus.

- Elle vous a parlé?

- Non, répondit Remus, ses yeux vrillant le visage inquiet de l'autre homme. J'ai entendu votre conversation au Chaudron Baveur.

Les yeux de Garcia s'écarquillèrent.

- _Joder_! (1)

D'une voix à peine audible, Remus ajouta:

- Je sais à propos du bébé.

Garcia s'humecta les lèvres, il avait l'air d'un enfant anxieux qui vient de se faire attraper la main dans la boite de gâteaux.

- Je crois qu'il serait peut-être mieux que nous allions dans un endroit un peu plus privé. Il est important que nous parlions.

Remus acquiesça; il suivit le jeune homme hors du département et parcourut le corridor jusqu'à une pièce vide. La porte se referma derrière eux, les laissant seuls avec uniquement la tension entre eux.

- Et bien? s'enquit Remus avec impatience. Où est Tonks?

- Monsieur Lupin… _mire_ (2). Je ne sais pas. Ce ne devrait pas être à moi de vous parler.

Remus se contenta de le fixer comme si Garcia, par ses mots, n'était qu'un adolescent coupable.

- Ce que vous avez besoin de comprendre, c'est que…

Garcia se passa une main nerveuse dans ses épais cheveux puis il frappa sa paume contre le mur.

- _Dios_ _mio_! Je lui avais dit de vous parler.

Remus soupira.

- Oui, j'ai entendu cette partie aussi. Vous vous attendiez à ce que ça me rende plus courtois?

- Vous êtes en train de me placer dans une situation inconfortable.

Remus émit un rire froid.

- _Moi_, je _vous_ place dans une situation inconfortable? Je crois que c'est le contraire.

Garcia se renfrogna.

- Par honnêteté pour Dora, je ne peux pas en dire plus. Vous devez lui parler vous-même.

- Comme elle n'est pas là et que vous ne me direz pas où elle est, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'obtenir des informations de votre part.

- Mais, Monsieur Lupin…

Remus en eut assez.

- Où est-elle? beugla-t-il.

Garcia déglutit.

- Elle est allée dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Remus attendait.

- Quoi?

- Il y a une femme… une _medimalbruja_ qui peut l'aider.

- En anglais, s'il vous plait.

- Une… Comment vous dites déjà? Une Sorcière Praticienne?

- Non! dit-il avec plus de force.

Remus était presque à court de mots en réalisant ce que Garcia impliquait. _Assurément, Tonks n'aurait pas… elle ne pouvait pas…_

- Je sais ce que vous devez penser mais j'ai déjà employé ses services avant. Elle peut faire le sortilège pour Tonks.

Remus sentit son cœur s'accélérer, sa respiration devint superficielle tandis qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de la situation. Et plus Garcia essayait d'expliquer son raisonnement, plus la rage de Remus contre l'autre homme augmentait.

- Je sais qu'il y a des risques mais elle est très discrète et ne trahira pas ma confiance, ajouta Garcia, en ayant la décence de paraître au moins quelque peu affecté par ce que Tonks faisait. Nous n'avons pas vu d'autre moyen.

Remus le regarda, furieux, la colère bouillait dans son cœur.

- Quelle sorte d'homme êtes-vous donc?

Perplexe, Garcia demanda:

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Comment pouvez-vous rester là et calmement admettre que vous l'avez envoyé vers une sorte de _boucher_! Ne pouviez-vous pas au moins prendre la responsabilité de vos actes? Levez-vous et regardez-les en face!

Garcia secoua la tête de confusion.

- Je ne comprends pas. Elle est venue chercher de l'aide vers moi et s'il y avait eu un autre moyen…

- Bon Dieu! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que cette praticienne pourra bien lui faire? Je ne peux même pas croire que vous avez convaincu Tonks de faire une telle chose! Je suppose que c'est la preuve de votre influence sur elle. Elle n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça de son propre chef. Je n'arrive pas à y croire!

- Je ne le lui ai dit qu'une fois qu'elle m'a promis de vous parler. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait vous parler.

- Me dire quoi? demanda Remus, furieux, son visage très près de celui de Garcia. Que vous ne vouliez pas faire face à votre erreur? Que vous ne vouliez pas assumer la responsabilité de vos actes? Que ce serait trop difficile – un trop gros fardeau que d'avoir un enfant. Au lieu de voir ça, vous l'avez envoyée chez une praticienne de magie noire pour s'en débarrasser!

- _Que horror! Madre de Merlin!_

- Que lui avez-vous dit pour la convaincre de faire ça?

- Je n'ai rien dit! Elle n'est pas allé «s'en débarrasser»! Elle est seulement…

- Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous envoyée là-bas?

- Pour prouver qui est le père!

Remus émit un très audible halètement.

- Vous voulez une preuve? Sa parole ne vous suffit pas?

- Elle voulait une preuve. Elle voulait savoir de façon certaine qui était le père avant de venir vers vous.

C'était incroyable. Cet homme et son audace étaient en train de pousser Remus hors de ses limites.

- Je crois que cette paternité est plutôt évidente.

Remus lui lança un regard très pointu. La complexion de Garcia pâlit légèrement tandis qu'il s'effondrait contre le mur.

- Quoi? Vous croyez que Dora et moi…

- Bien sûr que c'est vous! Je vous ai entendu l'admettre!

- Non, Monsieur Lupin. Vous faites erreur.

Mais Remus ne l'écoutait pas. Il était si furieux et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentait le besoin de frapper l'homme en face de lui. Garcia n'obtiendrait pas le meilleur de lui. S'il avait pu maîtriser sa colère avec des personnes comme Severus Snape alors, par Dieu, il pouvait la contrôler maintenant.

- Soyez juste reconnaissant que je n'aie pas ma baguette! Je ne suis pas un imbécile. J'ai vu la manière dont vous la regardiez. Je sais que vous êtes amoureux d'elle!

Garcia se figea. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

- Quels que soient mes sentiments pour Dora, je ne suis pas le père. Je n'aurais jamais fait ce que vous suggérez.

Remus se contenta de lui jeter une œillade furieuse.

- Et vous vous attendez à ce que je vous croie?

- Je n'ai jamais touché Dora. J'admets qu'elle m'attire. Je ne serais pas un homme si je ne la trouvais pas séduisante mais rien ne s'est passé entre nous. Si elle n'avait pas été mariée alors… peut-être… mais…

- Justement, Garcia. Elle n'est pas mariée.

Il était douloureux pour Remus de l'admettre mais c'était la vérité. Il n'y avait aucun lien légal entre Tonks et lui. Juste quelques promesses partagées entre deux amoureux.

- Comment pouvez-vous, vous entre tous, dire une telle chose? demanda Garcia en se renfrognant. Comment pouvez-vous vivre avec elle – l'aimer – et ne pas voir avec quelle dévotion elle est à vous? Je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour avoir une femme qui m'aime autant que Dora vous aime.

Remus se sentit soudain en conflit avec lui-même. Une bataille faisait rage dans son cœur, lui criant que Garcia avait raison, il était fichtrement convainquant en tout cas. Avec Garcia qui jurait qu'il n'avait pas eu de liaison avec Tonks, il n'y avait qu'une autre possibilité, une qu'il n'avait pas envisagée. Qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je vous concède que Tonks a été amoureuse de moi dans le temps. Cependant, étant donné le fait qu'elle ne sait pas qui a engendré son enfant, ça ne fait que prouver que notre relation n'était pas tout ce qu'elle espérait.

- Vous pensez encore qu'elle a eu une liaison?

Remus en resta bouche bée.

- Et quoi d'autre aurait pu la mettre enceinte? Ce n'est pas une immaculée conception, non? Alors, elle a dû avoir une liaison avec quelqu'un!

- Elle a été violée.

Les mots frappèrent Remus comme de la glace, lui envoyant un frisson à travers le corps et lui faisant dresser les cheveux de la nuque. Il prit un moment pour vraiment comprendre ce que disait Garcia.

- Quoi?

- Elle ne vous a pas parlé de Darrius LaMont?

- Le Mangemort?

- _Si_.

Remus réfléchit fortement.

- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

- Elle ne vous a jamais dit qu'elle avait été attaquée?

Il fut sur le point de dire quelque chose quand soudain un souvenir lui revint.

- Le jour de la St-Valentin… Elle a dit que sa mission avait mal tourné. Qu'elle avait été blessée mais qu'elle n'avait que quelques contusions. Cependant elle n'a jamais mentionné aucun nom et elle n'a certainement pas donné l'impression que quelque chose de si sérieux était arrivé.

Remus dévisagea l'autre homme férocement.

- Que lui a-t-il fait?

- Il la droguée et quand elle s'est réveillée…

Garcia fit une pause, raffermissant sa respiration.

- Quand elle s'est réveillée, ses vêtements avaient été enlevés et LaMont était en train…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Elle m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas violée. Elle m'a juré qu'il n'avait jamais pleinement…

Le sang de Remus se gela à la pensée que Tonks avait été traitée de cette façon. Plus que ça, il se sentait coupable de la colère qu'il avait ressentie. Il l'aimait et pourtant, il avait si facilement cru le pire d'elle. Arthur avait eu raison… il y avait une autre explication. Une explication qui laissait Tonks non seulement innocente des accusations impudentes de Remus mais aussi en victime d'un crime si odieux qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de partager son fardeau avec lui. À la place, elle s'était tournée vers Garcia. Et c'était plus douloureux à accepter pour Remus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

«Mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?» se dit-il. Il rencontra les yeux de Garcia, il se sentait honteux de ses accusations et de ses suppositions.

- Je suis désolé. Elle ne m'avait rien dit.

- _Es evidente_, fut la réponse.

- Si j'avais su à propos du viol…

- Elle jure que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

Remus sentit un autre frisson glacé.

- Si ça n'est pas arrivé alors je me pose encore des questions… Vous avez dit que Tonks avait besoin de prouver la paternité de son enfant avant de me parler.

- C'est exact.

- Et si elle jure qu'elle n'a pas été violée… alors…

Remus fit courir une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en signe de frustration.

- Alors… Qui est le père?

- Vous.

Garcia exprima ce mot avec une telle honnêteté que, pendant une fraction de seconde, Remus envisagea cette possibilité.

- Non. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant.

- _Por_ _que no_?

Remus ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas échappé à votre attention que j'étais un loup-garou, Garcia.

- Et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas échappé à votre attention que Dora était une métamorphmagus. Elle change _d'apparence_, précisa-t-il en ponctuant le dernier mot.

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement.

- Non, c'est impossible.

- _Los_ _ingleses tan frigidos_… (3) Parfois j'aimerais être de retour en Espagne.

- Quoi?

- _Es possible que los dos nunca hagan el amor_? (4) marmonna Garcia, en regardant le ciel. Comme je l'expliquais à Dora, je crois que quel que soit ce qui provoque votre transformation, c'est similaire à ce qui lui permet de changer d'aspect. Si c'est le cas, alors il serait possible pour vous de concevoir un enfant.

- Vous lui avez ditça ?

- _Ya_ _entiendes_, ça y est, il a compris. C'est pourquoi elle voulait savoir la vérité avant de venir vous parler.

- Et elle croit que c'est possible?

C'était trop merveilleux pour envisager cette perspective.

- Oui. À la dernière pleine lune, elle s'est comportée très étrangement. Elle a mangé de la viande – de la viande crue – comme je ne l'avais jamais vu faire avant. Elle était fatiguée, nauséeuse.

- Des signes communs de la grossesse, fit Remus, en secouant la tête, toujours pas prêt à y croire.

- Et elle s'est métamorphosée – ou plutôt elle n'était pas métamorphosée. Elle a repris sa forme naturelle sans même le savoir.

C'était tentant mais Remus ne pouvait se permettre d'espérer que ce soit vrai.

- Ça ne prouve pas que l'enfant est de moi.

- C'est pourquoi elle est allé voir Venoma.

- Venoma?

- Petra Venoma. La Sorcière Praticienne. C'est une spécialiste en magie du sang.

Remus émit un lourd soupir et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Elle pourrait avoir de graves ennuis pour ça.

- Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, non? Ou bien vous voulez attendre neuf mois pour voir si le bébé vous ressemble?

Remus y réfléchit longuement. Si la théorie de Garcia était correcte, ça pouvait très bien être le bébé de Remus. Cependant, il y avait toujours le risque que se soit le bébé de LaMont. Comment est-ce que ça affecterait Tonks? Que ferait-elle si le test prouvait qu'elle avait été mise enceinte contre sa volonté? Est-ce que Remus aurait le courage d'accepter cet enfant comme le sien?

Un enfant. L'enfant de Tonks. _Leur_ enfant.

Une famille.

Il se rappela la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques années auparavant sur la possibilité d'avoir une famille, un jour. Tonks avait suggéré l'adoption et qu'avait répondu Remus? «_Ma chérie, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne confierait de bébé à un loup-garou_.» Peut-être que c'était leur chance. Peut-être que ceci était une façon pour le destin de leur fournir la seule chose qui manquait à leur vie. Remus pourrait accepter le bébé comme le sien et aimer l'enfant de la même manière.

Si seulement Tonks pouvait l'accepter.

- Je vais aller la rejoindre, fit Remus, plus pour lui que pour Garcia.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, pressé de trouver Tonks et de mettre les choses à plat. Il était inquiet de sa réaction si elle découvrait qu'il n'était pas le père. Plus encore, il était très impatient pour lui-même de savoir qui était le père – si un tel rêve pouvait devenir vrai.

Pourtant, avant de partir, Remus avait besoin de se faire pardonner de l'homme qu'il avait faussement accusé. Il se tourna lentement vers Garcia, le regardant dans les yeux avec sincérité.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment, d'avoir pensé le pire de vous. J'avais des préjugés sur vous que vous ne méritiez pas et je sais combien ce peut être dévastateur. J'ai passé ma vie entière avec des gens qui m'accusaient de faire des choses ou d'être capable d'actions que je n'avais même jamais envisagées, juste parce que je suis atteint de lycanthropie. Et maintenant, je vous ai traité de la même manière. Pour ça, je vous prie de tout cœur de m'excuser.

Garcia hocha la tête.

- _Acceptado_. Si j'avais une femme comme Dora dans ma vie, je me méfierais de tout homme qui lui offrirait des fleurs, peu importe que ce geste soit innocent.

Remus sourit à demi.

- Alors, on devrait cesser d'en parler, non?

Garcia acquiesça à nouveau.

- Promettez-moi simplement que vous me tiendrez au courant dès que possible, quelles que soient les nouvelles.

- Bien sûr. Je pense que je vous dois bien ça. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je ne veux pas que Tonks traverse ça toute seule.

Une fois que Remus fut de l'autre côté de la porte, il parcourut le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur, en marchant le plus vite possible. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant qu'il ne monte dans l'ascenseur pour atteindre le hall principal où on lui rendit sa baguette. Son cœur battait sauvagement tandis qu'il remontait à la surface par la cabine de téléphone. Désespéré de trouver Tonks à temps, il courut frénétiquement en bas de la rue jusqu'à un endroit assez isolé pour qu'il puisse transplaner.

NdT: merci à Alphie et au site WordReference qui m'a servi de dictionnaire franco-espagnol.

(1) Bordel de merde!

(2) Ecoutez

(3) Les Anglais sont tellement frigides…

(4) Il est possible que vous deux, vous n'ayez jamais fait l'amour?

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Si vous avez aimé ou même détesté, laissez-moi un petit message. N'oubliez pas de laissez votre adresse mail privée si vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet et que vous souhaitez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	9. Chapter 9

_**Misconceptions**_

Texte original : de la géniale **Alphie.**..

_Traduction :__** Fénice**__, en alternance avec __**Falyla.**_

_Relecture de celui-là : __**Alixe**__ et __**Falyla.**_

_Allez, on vous laisse pour le chapitre des réponses aux questions – toutes les réponses, ou presque._

**Chapitre 9**

_22 Mars 16h12_

« J'en ai fini avec vous », annonça la voix féminine. « Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. »

Tonks se rassit doucement, sa robe serrée contre elle comme une protection. « Quand aurez-vous les résultats ? »

« Il y a beaucoup à étudier, mais le plus dur est fait. » Venoma jeta un regard à Tonks par dessus son épaule. « Ça va prendre du temps. Vous ne m'avez pas demandé un travail facile ». Sa voix était marquée par un accent étranger, et sa grammaire prouvait que l'anglais n'était pas sa langue maternelle, mais Tonks n'avait pas réussi à lui demander d'où elle était.

« Je peux attendre ici ? »

« Oui », sa voix sifflait, « si vous le souhaitez ». Elle pointa un doigt long et élégant vers l'entrée de l'établissement. « Mais s'il vous plaît, dans l'autre pièce. J'ai besoin de calme. »

Tonks acquiesça, passant la robe autour de ses épaules et la refermant autour d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers le rideau de perles qui constituait la seule barrière entre le laboratoire de Venoma et la salle d'attente – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Au premier regard, Tonks avait pris l'endroit pour une boutique plutôt qu'un établissement médical. Dans un coin, il y avait un grand canapé rebondi, recouvert de velours rouge et de coussins décorés. Des livres, des bougies et un assortiment d'objets inhabituels remplissaient tous les recoins de la pièce. La plupart des choses étaient à vendre, et certaines annonçaient même des vertus médicales. La pièce était remplie de parfums puissants, des senteurs de fleurs sauvages à celles de l'ail. À la grande surprise de Tonks, des savons, des eaux de Cologne, des lotions étaient proposées, promettant une peau sans bouton ou un éclat de jeunesse éternelle.

Il ne fallait plus s'étonner de l'apparence de Petra Venoma.

En arrivant, Tonks s'attendait à rencontrer une vieille sorcière fripée, avec des cheveux gris emmêlés, des mains osseuses et des verrues. Elle avait eu face d'elle l'inverse. Petra Venoma avait une peau aussi laiteuse, blanche et douce qu'un bébé nouveau né. Sans défaut, sa peau n'était rosée, et de manière parfaite, qu'au niveau des joues. Ses cheveux brun chocolat, qui selon Tonks devaient lui arriver à la taille, était nettement tirés en une élégante couronne autour de sa tête. Elle portait une robe de tissu précieux et des bijoux et amulettes de toutes sortes couvraient son cou et ses poignets. Deux longs pendants d'oreille donnaient l'illusion que son cou était plus long et plus mince qu'en réalité. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Tonks avait imaginé d'une Sorcière Praticienne.

Son comportement aussi était différent. Elle avait été très douce et son apparente aisance avait calmé une partie des peurs initiales de Tonks. Par peur du résultat final, Tonks avait été prête à dire qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'un soin pour la peau et à essayer de repartir avant que la sorcière ne se pose des questions. Mais, Venoma n'avait pas été dupe et avait conduit Tonks dans l'arrière boutique pour un examen. Venoma lui avait assurée que ce serait facile, mais Tonks souffrait d'une réelle phobie des médecins, avant tout en raison du nombre de fois où, enfant, sa maladresse lui avait imposé de se faire soigner.

« La paternité n'est pas difficile à définir », assura Venoma. « Si vous avez du sang du père, ça sera rapide »

« Je n'ai pas de sang », expliqua Tonks. « Je n'ai que cela », dit elle en tendant la bouteille contenant des cheveux de LaMont.

« Hum, c'est plus difficile ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les cheveux ne sont pas une bonne source de ligne de vie »

« De quoi ? »

La magnifique sorcière regarda longuement Tonks dans les yeux. « Dans notre sang, on trouve notre ligne de vie, celle qui définit qui nous sommes. Elle combine deux lignes – un père et une mère. La ligne se retrouve dans toutes les parties de notre corps ; notre peau, nos os, et, oui, même nos cheveux. Mais c'est plus facile d'étudier la ligne dans le sang. » Elle souleva le flacon. « C'est très difficile de travailler avec des cheveux. Très peu de lignes dans les cheveux. »

« Mais on peut le faire ? » demanda Tonks mal à l'aise.

« Certainement. Ce n'est pas difficile à prouver la paternité ».

Tonks rougit légèrement. « En fait...heu... et si ce que je voulais, c'est prouver que cet homme n'est pas le père ? »

« Pas le père ? » répéta Venoma, en faisant rouler le flacon que Tonks lui avait donné entre ses doigts.

« Eh bien, ça pourrait être le cas. En fait... j'espère qu'il ne l'est pas. J'ai besoin de le savoir, avant de dire à mon...mon... Ecoutez, j'espère que le père est quelqu'un d'autre et je ne veux rien lui dire avant de savoir la vérité. C'est pour cela que je suis venue ici demander de l'aide.

Venoma eut un regard torve pour Tonks. « Donc, vous aimeriez que je prouve que ces cheveux n'appartiennent pas au père ? »

« Oui. »

Venoma hocha la tête, regardant le flacon dans sa main d'un air sceptique. « Ça serait plus simple si j'avais une ligne de l'homme que vous espérez être le père. Vous n'avez rien lui appartenant ? »

Tonks se rembrunit, soudain furieuse contre elle même de ne pas être passée chez elle avant pour prendre des cheveux de Remus sur sa brosse. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? « Non, je suis désolée. Je n'ai rien d'autre. »

D'un coup de langue, Venoma s'humecta les lèvres, qu'elle avait pulpeuses. « Alors mon travail sera plus difficile. Sachez que je ne serais peut-être pas capable de vous apporter une réponse définitive. »

Tonks acquiesça, espérant que, quelque soit la réponse que Vénoma pourrait lui donner, elle serait suffisante.

« Maintenant, déshabillez-vous et allongez-vous sur la table », ordonna l'étrangère.

Le noeud nerveux qui enserrait l'estomac de Tonks se renforça pendant qu'elle suivait les instructions. Venoma expliqua qu'elle allait retirer une ligne du bébé qui se développait dans le ventre de Tonks et lui assura que ça ne serait pas douloureux. Mais Tonks ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur que quelque chose se passe mal.

Elle ferma les yeux et écouta les paroles mélodieuses psalmodiées par la sorcière praticienne. C'étaient des mots étrangers – une langue qui sonnait comme venue du Moyen-Orient. Tonks ressentit une chaleur et un picotement au milieu du corps, juste en dessous du nombril. Son instinct lui disait de couvrir son ventre de ses mains mais Venoma lui avait recommandé de ne pas le faire. Tonks maintint donc ses mains le long de son corps, serrés en poing. Ça ne prit que quelques instants mais Tonks eut l'impression que ça durait l'éternité.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Venoma tenait un petit flacon de sang. Elle dit à Tonks que tout s'était bien passé et qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Tonks se rassit sur le sofa spongieux ses genoux remontés sous son menton, comme une petite fille, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira profondément, espérant de tout son coeur que les choses finissent par s'arranger. Elle souhaitait que Remus comprenne d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là maintenant pour qu'elle ne se sente pas si petite et seule.

La clochette sur la porte signala que quelqu'un entrait dans la boutique. Tonks ferma les yeux très serrés, décidée à l'ignorer qui qu'il soit, et cacha son visage dans le creux de ses genoux. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle et un léger rire juste après.

« Tu as l'air d'une toute petite fille quand tu t'assois comme ça. »

La voix familière réveilla immédiatement l'attention de Tonks. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, totalement surprise, rendue muette par son apparition.

« Je me sens très vieux quand tu arrives à avoir l'air si jeune, tu sais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » elle demanda avec un peu d'hésitation.

« Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être moi qui _te_ pose cette question ? »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et détourna les yeux ; elle ne savait pas comment lui dire... ou même si elle était prête à lui dire maintenant. Mais, comme il était là... est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il savait ? « Comme savais-tu que j'étais là ? » demanda-t- elle d'une petite voix.

Remus prit une grande inspiration et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le sofa. « On dirait que nous nous posons chacun des questions auxquelles l'autre n'a pas envie de répondre. » Il fit une pause assez longue pour que Tonks finisse par le regarder avec inquiétude. « Garcia m'a dit où tu étais. » Sa bouche s'ouvrit du choc. « Et avant que tu t'énerves contre lui pour m'avoir donné quelques informations, je pense que tu devrais savoir que je ne lui ai pas laissé beaucoup de choix. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je... eh bien... » Remus passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « J'ai entendu par hasard votre conversation au Chaudron baveur. J'étais dans l'alcôve derrière la vôtre. »

Tonks se mit à ronger ses ongles. « Alors... tu sais..; je veux dire..;? »

« Oui, je sais. »

Son menton trembla alors qu'elle repoussait ses larmes. « Oh, Merlin. Ce n'était pas comme cela que tu devais l'apprendre. »

« Crois-moi, Tonks, j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises. J'ai entendu qu'une partie de votre conversation et je n'ai pas tout compris. Du coup, j'en ai tiré mes propres conclusions, plutôt énervantes. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu m'as entendu dire que j'étais – que je suis – enceinte. » Elle avait toujours du mal à dire le mot.

« Oui, j'ai entendu ça », confirma-t-il, ses yeux involontairement se fixant sur son ventre. « Je t'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il n'était pas de moi. À cause de la nature du reste de votre conversation, j'ai fait l'erreur terrible de croire que toi... et Garcia... »

Tonks fronça les sourcils. « Tu as cru que j'avais une liaison? »

Remus hocha la tête, très solennel.

Tonks se tourna vers lui, laissant tomber ses pieds sur le sol avec un fracas coléreux.

« Remus ! Comment as-tu pu penser ça ? Jamais, je n'aurais... »

Remus leva une main en guise de défense. « Je ne savais rien de LaMont. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là. Et toi même, tu disais qu'il ne pouvait pas être de moi, il fallait bien que je suppose qui était le père. »

« Mais Zach ? » elle insista d'un air incrédule. « Comment as-tu pu penser que je ferais une chose pareille ? »

« Je l'ai entendu dire que vous aviez passé une nuit ensemble. Je l'ai même entendu admettre que c'était au moins autant de sa faute que de la tienne. Enfin Tonks, je refuse de croire que tu ne sais pas quels sentiments il a pour toi. »

« Quels sentiments ? »

« Oh, ça suffit, Nym, cet homme est amoureux de toi ! »

Tonks laissa échapper un cri de surprise. « C'est mon ami ! »

« Il est peut-être ton ami maintenant, mais si je n'existais pas je suis sûr qu'il serait bien plus. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! » insista-t- elle .

« Oui, j'ai compris ça maintenant. Je suis prêt à admettre que je me suis terriblement trompé. Mais jamais je ne serais arrivé à cette conclusion si tu m'avais parlé de LaMont dès le début. »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était important ! Honnêtement! »

Remus ne dit rien pendant un moment. « Malgré tout, tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

« Et toi, tu aurais dû dire quelque chose tout à l'heure au Chaudron baveur. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu nous avais entendus. »

« Nous avons eu tous les deux tort », dit- il doucement, prenant sa main. « Pardonne-moi. Jamais plus je ne douterais de toi ».

En croisant son regard, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. « Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches. J'étais tellement gênée. » Elle se recroquevilla à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et glissant ses pieds sous ses propres cuisses.

Remus la prit sans ses bras, l'attirant contre lui et l'embrassant sur les cheveux. « Je t'aime Nymphadora Tonks. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque de toute ma vie. Rien n'y fera, aucune mission ne pourra terminer assez mal pour changer ça – aussi gravement puisses-tu être blessée. Je crois que ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal c'est de découvrir que tu aies pu vivre quelque chose d'aussi terrible et traumatisant – et que tu ne te sois pas sentie assez à l'aise pour m'en parler. »

« Je suis désolée », elle grogna contre son épaule. « J'avais peur que tu me juges ou que tu sois désolée pour moi ou... quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'imaginais. Je voulais juste que tu ne saches pas que j'avais pu échouer à ce point. »

Remus lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. « Ma chérie, ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

« Mais si. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. J'aurais jamais dû le laisser me droguer. J'ai été tellement stupide ! » Elle pleurait maintenant sans aucune retenue, renforçant encore sa colère contre elle-même. Elle détestait pleurer et elle était là, à sangloter comme un bébé. « J'en fais un bel Auror ? La maladresse, c'est une chose, mais là, c'était de la négligence, pure et simple. J'aurais dû aller voir un médicomage. J'aurais dû prendre les choses en main. »

« Quelles choses ? » demanda Remus avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« J'aurais dû me rendre compte tout de suite que j'étais enceinte. Je te le jure, Remus, » elle ajouta, leva des yeux résolus vers lui. « Je n'ai pas cru possible que ça soit arrivé. Je l'aurais su, non ? J'aurais ressenti quelque chose, remarqué quelque chose. »

« Garcia m'a dit la même chose. Il m'a dit que tu étais convaincue que LaMont n'avait pas pu te violer. »

Tonks inspira violemment en entendant le mot. « Il y a deux semaines, je t'aurais dit qu'il ne m'avait pas... mais maintenant... » Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. « C'est possible que ce soit lui. Mais Zach dit qu'il pense que le bébé peut être de toi... » Elle s'arrêta là, se demandant si Remus savait ça. « Il t'a parlé de ça, non ? »

« Oui, il l'a fait. Je dois dire que je suis totalement sidéré par l'idée elle-même. »

« Mais ça serait possible ? » demanda-t-elle avec optimisme.

« Je n'en sais rien », répondit-il avec honnêteté.

Remus l'observa alors qu'elle cherchait des mots capables de retranscrire ses sentiments. Elle était perdue. Dans la confusion et la panique qu'elle ressentait, il était difficile de s'accrocher à ce minuscule espoir que l'enfant puisse être de Remus. Lui expliquer ça d'une façon qu'il puisse entendre paraissait impossible.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire », finit-elle par admettre. « Je suis tellement perdue. Ce que je voudrais... même ce que je ne veux pas... »

« Tu parles du bébé ? » demanda Remus.

De nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur ses joues lui interdisant de cacher plus longtemps ses propres désirs. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir de telles pensées mais elles étaient là, bien réelles, et elle ne pouvait plus simplement les refuser. « Oui » elle murmura. « Je ne sais pas si je peux... je ne peux pas... »

« Tonks », dit la voix de Remus, essayant de la sortir de ses pensées. Elle ne leva pas la tête et il plaça un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever le visage. « Nymphadora. » Elle le regarda et fut surprise d'être accueillie par un léger sourire. « Avant que nous continuions, tu dois savoir quelque chose. »

Elle déglutit, craignant le pire. La raison pour laquelle elle avait attendu pour parler à Remus de tout cela était qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'affronter. Si le bébé était le sien, alors il n'y aurait plus de problème. Mais la probabilité la plus forte était qu'il ne soit pas de lui. Comment prendrait-il une telle nouvelle ? Qu'elle pourrait être leur relation si Remus n'était pas le père du bébé qu'elle portait ? Tonks avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios, mais tous finissaient mal. Elle se mettait à sa place. S'il avait fait un enfant avec une autre femme, comment l'aurait-elle pris ?

_Mais c'est différent. Je n'ai pas fait exprès._

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et courageusement, elle affronta son regard, attendant qu'il explique ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

« Ça m'inquiète de t'entendre dire que tu aurais pris les choses en mains », dit Remus d'une voix très basse. « Les implications... m'effraient. C'est ton droit, bien sûr. Si c'est ce que tu veux, une fois que nous aurons toutes les informations, alors je me rangerais à ta décision. Néanmoins, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime… et que j'aimerais tout ce qui viendra de toi... de la même façon que toi, tu m'aimes, avec ma lycanthropie, etc... »

Tonks fit la moue, incapable de croire ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Non, écoute-moi. Je dois dire ça et je crois que tu as besoin de l'entendre ». Il prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il rassemblait ses pensées. « Ça fait un moment que tu réfléchis à tout ça maintenant, j'en suis sûr. Moi, je viens juste de commencer à y penser, mais je pressens déjà que... je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça. Une connexion ? Je sais que je veux une famille avec toi, Nym. Quoi que dise ce test aujourd'hui, j'espère... de tout mon coeur... que tu me laisseras être le père de cet enfant. »

De nouvelles larmes accueillirent ses paroles. « C'est tout ce que je désire, moi aussi », elle sanglota. « Mais si ce n'est pas le tien ? »

« C'est le mien », dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « C'est le _mien_ ».

Tonks se mordit la lèvre. « Mais LaMont... »

« Je m'en fiche. » Il se pencha en avant. « combien de fois m'as-tu dit que tu te fichais de ma lycanthropie ? Eh bien, moi, je me fiche du résultat de ce test. C'est la même chose, Nym. »

« Tu ne veux même pas savoir la vérité ? »

Remus sourit. « J'admets que j'ai un peu plus qu'une légère curiosité. Mais quelque soit le résultat, ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens maintenant. Je t'aime, » affirma-t-il, la serrant encore plus fort contre lui. « Je veux une famille. Je veux être père. Et j'aime déjà cet enfant. »

Elle s'effondra contre lui dans un sanglot. Il l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant très fort. Il l'embrassa ses cheveux sur sa tempe, sa joue, puis trouva ses lèvres. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec toute l'émotion qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était pas une étreinte passionnée, mais c'était profond et plein de sens, quelque chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Ils restèrent là pour presque une éternité, serrés l'un conte l'autre dans leur étreinte.

« Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi », dit la voix épaisse de Petra Venoma.

Ils ne séparèrent lentement, reprenant leur respiration avant de se tourner vers la praticienne. « Vous avez fini ? » demanda Tonks, essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

Venoma acquiesça et traversa gracieusement la pièce. « Malheureusement, je n'ai pas la réponse que vous désirez. »

Tonks sentit son estomac s'alourdir, comme s'il allait tomber sur le sol.

« L'échantillon que vous m'avez donné n'est pas bon. Aucune racine dedans. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Venoma prit un cheveu de sa propre tête et fit signe à Tonks de regarder. « Vous voyez la racine, c'est là que je trouve une ligne de vie. Le cheveu que vous m'avez donné n'avait pas de racine. Je n'ai pas pu trouver de lignes de vie pour vous. »

« Oh, je vois » dit Tonks, déçue. Elle regarda Remus qui lui sourit tristement.

« Par contre l'échantillon que j'ai pris de votre utérus », reprit Venoma, « je l'ai trouvé très intéressant. »

Remus comme Tonks retournèrent toute leur attention vers la sorcière praticienne. « Comment ça intéressant ? » demanda Remus.

« Dites-moi, cet homme que vous pensez le père de l'enfant, c'est un transformant ? Pas un animagus mais plutôt un...un... »

« Metamorphomage ? » termina Tonks.

« Oui », confirma Venoma avec un sourire élégant.

« Non, c'est moi. Je suis métamorphe ».

Venoma rit. « Vous auriez dire ça avant que je fasse mes recherches. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je voyais. Maintenant je comprends. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que le bébé sera métamorphe ? » articula Remus.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, je crois. Oui. » Le sorcière praticienne se détourna légèrement avant d'ajouter. « Je ne comprends toujours pas cependant la sensibilité à la lumière de la lune, mais ça n'a rien d'inquiétant pour autant. »

Remus et Tonks échangèrent un regard sidéré. « Excusez-moi » dit Remus en se levant, « une sensibilité à la lumière de la lune.. qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Venoma parut surprise de la question. « Je veux dire qu'il y a une sensibilité à la lumière de la lune. Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ? »

« Est-ce que c'est de nature lycanthropique ? »

Venoma tourna son regard vers Tonks. « Vous êtes aussi un loup-garou? »

« Non », dit Remus en faisant un pas en avant. « Je le suis. »

Les yeux bleus de la sorcière praticienne allèrent de Tonks à Remus. « Une métamorphe et un loup-garou... ça, c'est intéressant. » Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Remus. « C'était un de vos cheveux ? »

« Non mais je serais heureux de vous en donner un ».

« Je préfère du sang », répondit-elle l'air de rien.

Sans marquer de pause, Remus releva sa manche et lui tendit le bras. Tonks se leva, sidérée. Remus montrait très rarement sa peau à qui que se soit, sans parler d'un inconnu. Son corps était marqué et couturé par des années de transformations sans l'aide de potion tue-loup. Bien que son bras ne porte aucune cicatrice majeure, les marques sur sa peau ne laissaient pas la place au doute.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle la réaction de Remus surprenait Tonks. Le sang de loup-garou, comme le sang de toute créature des ténèbres, était considéré comme un bien précieux par ceux qui frayaient avec la magie noire. Pour cette raison, comme pour d'autres plus personnelles, Remus était toujours prudent à qui il révélait son identité. Et pourtant, il venait de librement offrir son sang à une sorcière qui connaissait la vérité sur la malédiction qui pesait sur lui.

« Votre main suffira », dit Venoma avec un petit rire. Prenant la main de Remus, Venoma entailla sa paume et laissa le sang former une petite mare.

« Seulement ce qu'il faut pour le test », intervint Remus.

Venoma eut un sourire tordu quand elle retourna la main et vida le contenu avec précaution dans un flacon. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle scella le flacon avant de revenir à l'entaille de Remus qu'elle guérit rapidement et sans effort. Avec un signe de tête de remerciement, Venoma tourna talons et retourna derrière le rideau de perles qui cachait son laboratoire.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça », dit Tonks en lui prenant la main et en traçant une ligne dans sa paume.

Remus la fixa pour dire : « Si, je devais le faire. »

Tonks eut un sourire entendu et l'enlaça. « Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu te fichais du résultat. »

Elle sentit Remus hausser les épaules.

« J'ai menti ».

* * *

Ndt (Fénice) : Je suis bien contente d'avoir eu ce chapitre à traduire, ne serait-ce que pour cette dernière phrase où Remus laisse un peu tomber son air de donneur de leçons...lol... Bon, il reste quand même assez de questions pour tenir trois autres chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas ! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteure** : Alphie

**Traductrices** : Fenice et Falyla

**Paring **: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'intrigue de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages OC sont à Alphie. Nous revendiquons la traduction et nous assumons pleinement son adaptation francisée si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

**Où trouver cette fic** : ici même, sur Ffnet, voir le lien dans le profil.

**Etat d'avancement de la fic** : Terminée, elle comporte 12 chapitres.

Merci à Fenice et à Vif d'Or pour leur relecture attentive.

**Chapitre 10**

**_22 mars, 17h19_**

Il semblait que ça faisait une éternité que Tonks et Remus attendaient Venoma qui travaillait à la magie – quelle qu'elle soit – requise pour ses analyses. Tonks s'était presque moquée de Remus, tellement il paraissait agité, c'était si contraire à son caractère de se comporter ainsi. Les faits que la sorcière praticienne leur avait déjà livrés les rendaient tous les deux euphoriques et nerveux à la fois. Dans un effort pour calmer ses nerfs, Tonks attira Remus à elle et l'embrassa doucement. Cela ne dura que brièvement, la voix de Venoma vint enfin les distraire.

- Venez voir, les interpella-t-elle.

Remus tenait la main de Tonks quand qu'ils passèrent à travers le rideau de perles. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas dans le laboratoire quand Venoma les stoppa.

- Attendez, fit-elle en pointant un long doigt sur Remus. C'est dangereux pour vous. Vous viendrez plus tard.

Venoma posa une main élégante sur le dessus d'un appareil que Tonks n'avait jamais vu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'enquit Tonks, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'étrange appareil posé sur la table, à côté de la belle sorcière.

Un tuyau métallique remontait en vrille de la base en pierre. L'ampoule en son centre était circulaire, magiquement suspendue à un dôme en argent, qui servait d'ombre.

- Cette lampe est le cadeau d'un chasseur de loup-garou. En paiement d'un service que je lui ai rendu.

Ses doigts dansèrent sur l'appareil. Après un examen plus attentif, Tonks pouvait voir, qu'en effet, c'était une lampe.

- Regardez, lui indiqua Venoma comme elle tapotait sur le dôme avec sa baguette et murmurait une incantation.

L'ampoule s'alluma et émit une lueur sinistre. Elle n'était pas aussi brillante que les ampoules électriques moldues que la famille de son père utilisait mais la lumière était certainement plus forte que celle d'une bougie.

- Elle simule la clarté de la pleine lune.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction de Remus qui se tenait toujours dans l'entrée.

- Je doute qu'elle provoque une transformation en vous mais il faut se montrer prudent. Maintenant, regardez là.

Elle prit un flacon et le souleva pour qu'ils puissent le voir tous les deux.

- C'est le sang que je vous ai prélevé, dit-elle en désignant Remus.

Lentement, elle le plaça sous la lampe. Le sang dans le flacon se mit à faire des bulles comme s'il était en train de bouillir sur une cuisinière brûlante.

- Vous voyez la réaction, dit-elle avec une fascination évidente. Maintenant, ceci.

Elle prit le second flacon et le plaça sous la lampe. Tonks retint son souffle, s'attendant à une réaction similaire mais elle ne vint pas. Le sang de la deuxième bouteille bougea à peine, ne produisant qu'une seule bulle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Tonks.

- Je dirais qu'il y a une sensibilité à la lumière de la lune mais je n'aurais jamais soupçonné une lycanthropie. Le sang des loups-garous est bien plus puissant.

- Alors, où est-ce que ça nous mène ? soupira Tonks, en regardant vers Remus d'un air incertain.

Venoma tapota la lampe qui s'éteignit. Elle avança lentement jusqu'à Remus, ses bottines cliquetant sur le parquet de bois tandis qu'elle marchait.

- La ligne de vie que j'ai trouvée dans votre sang est teintée de lycanthropie. Ça rend les lignes humaines en lignes plus animales.

Elle se retourna vers Tonks.

- La ligne qui provient de votre utérus est similaire mais pas si animale. Je peux supposer que vos qualités de métamorphe ont altéré la ligne, la rendant plus humaine. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, c'est un cas inhabituel. Il n'y a aucune certitude.

Tonks s'approcha de la sorcière, sentant un pincement d'excitation se mêler à la nervosité.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie alors… pour le bébé ?

- Que je ne peux pas répondre. Je ne sais pas quelles seront les particularités de l'enfant. Je ne peux pas dire si la pleine lune le fera se transformer. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel enfant auparavant alors nous marchons en terre inconnue. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous aider plus.

Venoma fit une pause en pointant son doigt sur Tonks.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas venue vers moi pour ça. Vous êtes venue vers moi pour vous aider à découvrir qui était le père de cet enfant. Et c'est une question à laquelle je _peux_ répondre.

Elle sourit avec espièglerie et son regard se posa sur Remus. Tonks sentit son cœur battre si vite qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Elle rencontra les yeux de Remus et y trouva une expression complètement terrifiée.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

Venoma pencha sa tête sur le côté et rit doucement.

- Vous êtes amoureuse d'un autre loup-garou ?

Tonks rit à travers ses larmes. Elle fixait Remus dans les yeux et déclara :

- Non, il n'y a personne d'autre.

En deux longues enjambées, Remus la rejoignit et l'étreignit si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle pourrait se briser. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de la jeune femme et elle se sentit légèrement soulevée du sol. Il l'embrassa doucement et lentement. Tonks souhaita par-dessus tout se retrouver seule avec lui, chez eux, expérimentant ses sensations dans l'intimité de leur chambre à coucher. Mais ça allait devoir attendre.

- J'imagine que tu es satisfait ?

Remus rit doucement dans les cheveux de Tonks.

- Plus que satisfait.

Tonks se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux avec un large sourire.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Remus en écho avec un autre baiser.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Tonks tourna la tête pour regarder la sorcière praticienne et lui offrit sa reconnaissance éternelle pour son travail.

- Il n'y a nul besoin de me remercier. Le paiement est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Tonks renifla, essuyant ses larmes et regarda le chiffre que la femme avait écrit sur le parchemin. Remus regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le sentiment d'euphorie dans l'estomac de Tonks s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Le montant que demandait Venoma en paiement était bien plus élevé que celui sur lequel elles s'étaient mises d'accord lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

- Je suis désolée, je pensais que c'était moins que ça, dit Tonks.

- Oui, mais ce n'était que pour un test, j'en ai fait deux, rétorqua la femme, terre-à-terre.

- Oh… Je vois…

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Venoma.

- Je n'ai pas toute cette somme, admit Tonks en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus.

- Pas de problème, répondit Venoma avec désinvolture. Nous pouvons trouver un arrangement. Un peu plus de ceci et nous serons quittes.

Elle souleva le flacon qui contenant le sang qu'elle avait si facilement pris à Remus.

L'air de la pièce devint soudainement si épais qu'on aurait pu le couper au couteau. Tonks sentit Remus se raidir. A sa surprise, il demanda :

- Pour quelle raison auriez-vous besoin d'un - sans parler de deux – flacon de mon sang ?

L'autre sorcière lui adressa un sourire rusé et ouvrit le meuble à côté duquel elle se tenait.

- Vous pensez que c'est facile d'avoir l'air si jeune ?

Ses yeux transpercèrent Tonks.

- Vous êtes bienheureuse. Vous ne saurez jamais ce que c'est que de ne pas pouvoir arrêter votre corps de vieillir. C'est vous qui décidez. Moi, cependant, je ne peux pas. J'utilise des potions et des crèmes et tout ce qui peut m'aider à retenir le temps qui passe.

Elle sortit un bocal en verre rempli d'une sorte de substance blanc laiteux.

- Ma concoction personnelle. Plus puissante que celle que je vends, précisa-t-elle en fixant le bocal avec beaucoup d'affection. Il ne m'en reste qu'un. Il durera une autre année puis je devrai trouver un substitut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Remus.

- Vous croyez que je livre mes secrets aussi facilement ? fit-elle en haussant ses sourcils. Je vends une mixture identique mais il y manque un ingrédient rare et important.

- Du sang de loup-garou, chuchota Tonks à mi-voix.

- Ça donne à ma peau un éclat incomparable. Un signe de jeunesse très stable.

Elle souleva son menton d'une telle manière que Tonks ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté.

- Ce que vous me donnerez sera suffisant pour les années à venir.

Remus la dévisagea, sceptique.

- Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne l'utiliserez pas pour une potion mortelle ?

Venoma rit en jetant sa tête en arrière.

- Vous croyez que je laisserais tomber ma beauté pour tuer quelqu'un ? Je peux vous assurer que j'ai d'autres moyens pour me venger, si c'est nécessaire.

Remus baissa les yeux sur Tonks, interrogateur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait ne serait-ce que l'envisager.

- Ne fais pas ça, dit-elle.

- Et comment allons-nous la payer autrement ?

Sa voix baissa d'un ton, presque imperceptiblement.

- Garde à l'esprit qu'elle sait que tu es enceinte. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'une sorcière praticienne soit en colère contre l'un d'entre nous en ce moment.

Instinctivement, la main de Tonks vola pour couvrir son abdomen d'une manière protectrice.

- Tu as confiance en elle avec tout le sang que tu vas lui donner ?

Remus eut un sourire narquois et pivota pour faire face à l'autre femme.

- Je vous donnerai ce que vous voulez… à une condition.

Venoma hocha la tête.

- Je veux être présent lorsque vous préparerez votre potion. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux autres ingrédients, alors je vous promets que je ne prendrai pas de notes ni ne divulguerai vos secrets. Je veux seulement voir que vous tenez votre parole et que vous n'utiliserez que ce dont vous avez besoin.

Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas sa condition.

- Ce serait plus facile de juste me donner ce que je veux.

- Oui, en effet, cependant, en toute bonne conscience, je ne peux pas faire ça. Si vous voulez vraiment mon aide, vous me permettrez d'observer jusqu'à ce que je sois certain que vous n'utiliserez pas le sang pour une autre potion.

La femme réfléchit à l'offre, manifestement partagée entre son désir de rester jeune et le besoin de garder ses secrets. Sa beauté gagna et elle tendit un parchemin et une plume à Remus.

- Vous signez votre accord d'être ici dans deux semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je fais la potion, vous regardez.

Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde enchantée de cet arrangement.

Remus allait signer le parchemin mais Tonks l'arrêta, attrapant son bras pour le retenir.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. Tu es sur le point de conclure un accord avec une sorcière praticienne.

Remus lui adressa un regard vif.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons tellement le choix. Je serai prudent en remplissant le contrat.

Il fit courir sa plume sur le parchemin, validant le pacte avec sa signature. Venoma afficha un sourire plus que satisfait tandis qu'elle roulait le parchemin et le plaçait avec ses autres papiers.

- Voilà.

Les yeux transpercèrent le visage de l'un et de l'autre.

- Bonne soirée.

Elle s'inclina légèrement et désigna la porte.

Une fois dehors, Tonks ne put s'empêcher de songer aux étranges émotions qui la traversaient. Elle leva les yeux vers Remus qui avait l'air de ressentir la même chose. C'était vraiment indescriptible. Le bonheur de cette heureuse conclusion, mêlée d'inquiétude de l'inconnu, sans mentionner le soulagement que tous ces malentendus soient enfin terminés. Elle se sentait émotionnellement épuisée par les bouleversements survenus dans la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Remus dut le percevoir car il l'entoura d'un bras et la serra contre sa poitrine.

- On rentre ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Je m'en doute. Allons trouver un réseau de Cheminette.

- Un réseau de Cheminette ? répéta-t-elle en se reculant un peu pour le dévisager d'un air perplexe.

- Tu ne devrais pas transplaner dans ton état, expliqua-t-il.

- Je suis juste fatiguée.

Remus sourit.

- Je veux dire… concernant le bébé…

Tonks se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Oh… Ouais. Mais j'ai déjà transplané un peu partout. Une fois de plus ne pourrait pas le blesser, si ?

- Tout comme toi, j'aimerais débuter mon rôle de père surprotecteur en insistant pour qu'on trouve un réseau de Cheminette.

Tonks ne put retenir le sourire qui s'épanouit sur son visage en entendant le mot « père » émaner de lui avec une telle aisance. Elle approuva et ils retournèrent vers la normalité du Chemin de Traverse où ils pourraient utiliser un réseau de Cheminette en toute sécurité pour retrouver le confort de leur appartement.

C'était si étrange de se trouver là, dans leur maison, comme si rien ne s'était passé de la journée. Tonks ne savait comment se comporter ni que dire, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à ce genre de situation. Quelle était l'exacte façon de conclure une journée qui venait simplement de changer votre vie pour toujours de la plus stupéfiante des manières ? Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Remus une nouvelle fois et elle fut réconfortée de voir que lui aussi semblait perdu sur l'attitude à adopter.

- C'est bizarre, hein ? murmura-t-elle, brisant le silence de la pièce.

- Mais c'est bizarre dans le bon sens. Bizarre et incroyable, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Tonks haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas comment me comporter.

- Je sais. J'ai l'impression que le monde a été transformé et pourtant, quand je regarde autour de moi, je ne vois aucun changement notable.

- Exactement ! Tout est différent. Est-ce que quelque chose ne devrait pas avoir l'air différent ?

Il écarta sa frange de ses yeux et prit son visage en coupe avec ses mains.

- Attends quelques mois et il y aurait vraiment _quelque chose_ de différent.

Elle lui sourit d'un air narquois.

- Merci.

Puis il l'embarrassa, doucement, amoureusement comme s'il voulait la remercier pour le miracle qui grandissait en elle. Sa bouche s'attarda contre la sienne.

- Je t'aime.

Se détachant de lui et se sentant plus étourdie qu'elle l'avait été de toute la journée, Tonks lui rappela qu'elle était fatiguée.

- Je crois que je vais aller m'étendre un peu.

- Tu as faim ?

- Un peu mais je suis plus fatiguée qu'autre chose.

- Vas-y et repose-toi. Je vais préparer un truc à manger, offrit-il.

- C'est une bonne idée. Mais ne reste pas trop longtemps loin de moi.

En quelques minutes, Tonks enfila sa chemise de nuit, se mit au lit et

tomba dans un confortable sommeil. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte du temps qui s'était écoulé entre le moment où elle avait rampé dans son lit et celui où elle fut réveillée par une petite poussée à l'épaule. Ses paupières clignèrent avant de s'ouvrir et elle vit Remus qui lui souriait.

- Coucou, Remus, dit-elle d'une voix endormie, en baillant et en étirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ce devrait être un crime de s'endormir aussi facilement.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée.

- Je le sais bien et je suis désolé mais je ne te laisserai plus t'en tirer aussi aisément. Tu as besoin de manger.

Sa main caressa son ventre de manière protectrice.

- Est-ce que tu vas continuer comme ça pendant toute ma grossesse ?

- C'est l'idée, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Un sourire étira les coins de sa bouche.

- D'accord. Je mangerai.

Tonks tint parole et finit le sandwich que Remus lui avait préparé. Elle fut même relativement surprise de constater que le léger sentiment de nausée qui l'avait importuné toute la journée disparaissait un peu plus à chaque bouchée. L'estomac calé et l'esprit en paix, Tonks se nicha à nouveau sous les couvertures, satisfaite. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit Remus commencer à s'en aller qu'elle fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Remus en voyant son expression mécontente.

- Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas fatigué pour l'instant. En fait, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

Tonks tira sur la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de dormir, tu sais. Tu peux simplement t'étendre à côté de moi.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es peut-être totalement éveillé mais moi, je t'assure que je suis trop fatiguée pour autre chose. Je t'en prie, Remus, je veux juste être avec toi. Je veux que tu restes.

- Comment puis-je te résister ?

Tonks sourit largement tandis qu'il enlevait ses robes et se glissait dans le lit à côté d'elle, il l'entoura de ses bras en s'installant et planta un affectueux baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle se blottit contre lui, mêla ses jambes aux siennes et laissa son bras reposer sur sa hanche.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait – ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu de lui. Cette sensation – ce moment qui perdurerait à jamais. Pourtant, elle avait failli le perdre, elle se rendit soudainement compte au fond de son cœur qu'ils avaient tous les deux si vite sauté aux conclusions l'un pour l'autre. Conclusions qui étaient si déconcertantes qu'elle sentit un frisson lui courir le long de l'échine. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Un changement devait s'opérer.

- Remus, murmura-t-elle contre son épaule.

- Oui, mon amour, répondit-il en laissant une main affectueuse caresser son dos de haut en bas.

- Tu voudrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Tout ce que tu veux. Je suis à tes ordres, ce soir.

- Tu veux m'épouser ?

La main qui redessinait sa colonne vertébrale s'interrompit et elle sentit Remus se crisper à sa demande.

- Nym… commença-t-il avec hésitation.

- Ecoute-moi juste une seconde, fit-elle, en se repoussant juste assez pour regarder son visage perplexe. Je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont nous avons pris les choses aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, nous avons agi tous les deux avec précipitation et nous avons envisagé des hypothèses potentiellement préjudiciables alors qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû nous traverser l'esprit. Je n'aime pas garder des secrets et je n'aime pas que tu sois constamment inquiet que je puisse te cacher des choses ou te quitter un jour.

- Mais Tonks…

- Je n'ai pas terminé, l'interrompit-elle gentiment. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il y ait des doutes entre nous. Je veux de la stabilité et des engagements et tout ce qui va avec.

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas engagé envers toi ?

- Je pense que _toi,_ tu ne crois pas de _moi,_ je suis totalement engagée envers _toi_ et je veux y remédier dès que possible.

Le visage de Remus ressemblait à celui d'un enfant qu'on réprimandait.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à te dire combien je suis désolé pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais… le mariage, Tonks ? Nous ne pouvons pas. C'est impossible.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas, tu refuses tout simplement de voir que c'est possible. Je veux me tenir à côté de toi, en face de tous nos amis et notre famille et n'importe qui d'autre qui se soucie de nous, bon sang, et faire savoir publiquement que je t'aime et que je choisis de passer le reste de ma vie à t'aimer. Je veux officialiser le fait que ma vie est ta vie et que ce qui te blesse me blesse aussi. Je veux pouvoir t'appeler mon mari et ne jamais avoir à anticiper les réactions des autres en usant de ce terme. Si tu me le permettais, j'irais hurler sur tous les toits combien je t'aime pour m'assurer que le monde entier le sache.

Remus soupira et chercha son visage des yeux.

- Mais… légalement…

- J'en ai rien à fiche. Si tu as besoin d'un morceau de parchemin comme preuve de mon dévouement, alors j'en passerai par-là. Je signerai tout ce que tu auras besoin de me faire signer.

Remus sourit légèrement et ferma les yeux de soulagement.

- De plus, ajouta Tonks, ça peut avoir l'air un peu rétro mais je ne veux pas d'un bébé en dehors du mariage.

Plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien, Remus approuva.

- Non, ce n'est pas rétro. Tu as raison.

Tonks se rapprocha de lui.

- Je veux que tout le monde sache que c'est ton bébé et il portera le nom de Lupin pour le prouver.

Remus rit doucement.

- Si tu m'épouses, le bébé ne sera pas le seul qui portera le patronyme de Lupin… _Tonks_, fit-il en énonçant son nom de famille avec emphase.

- C'est vrai.

- Tu devras commencer par permettre aux gens de t'appeler par ton prénom.

- Pourquoi ? Lupin est un nom parfaitement acceptable. Je pourrais même mettre un trait d'union à mon nom de famille, on ne sait jamais.

- Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin ? dit-il avec un gloussement.

- Ça sonne plutôt bien pour moi.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Pour moi aussi, conclut-il en lui retournant la faveur.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Si vous avez aimé ou même détesté, laissez-moi un petit message. N'oubliez pas de laissez votre adresse mail privée si vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet et que vous souhaitez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteure** : Alphie

**Traductrices** : Fenice et Falyla

**Paring **: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'intrigue de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages OC sont à Alphie. Nous revendiquons la traduction et nous assumons pleinement son adaptation francisée si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

**Où trouver cette fic** : ici même, sur Ffnet, voir le lien dans le profil.

**Etat d'avancement de la fic** : Terminée, elle comporte 12 chapitres.

Merci à Fenice et à Vif d'Or pour leur relecture attentive et leurs sages remarques.

**Note de la traductrice** : Je sais, je suis en retard mais ce sont les vacances alors forcément… Le 12ème et dernier chapitre vous sera livré par Fenice… euh… quand elle aura un peu de temps. Eh oui ! Ce sont les vacances pour elle aussi.

Quant à moi, je vous remercie tous et toutes d'avoir suivi cette jolie histoire avec nous et de nous avoir encouragées pendant cette traduction commune.

**Chapitre 11**

**_15 avril, 17h08_**

Debout en face du miroir en pied, Tonks ajusta ses habits pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois. Elle pivota sur le côté, vérifiant et revérifiant la façon dont son pull tombait sur son ventre. Elle souleva légèrement les épaules, dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention du volume qu'avaient pris ses seins récemment. Satisfaite, elle tira un peu sur son jean, les remontant plus haut sur ses hanches, ce qui était difficile puisqu'elle n'avait presque plus de hanches. Malheureusement, le remonter plus haut qu'il ne devait l'être n'avait fait qu'augmenter la taille de sa poitrine. Elle lâcha un lourd soupir, baissant les épaules en signe de défaite.

- Es-tu enfin prête ? Nous allons être en retard, fit Remus en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Tonks fronça les sourcils en voyant son reflet, tirant encore sur l'ourlet de son T-shirt.

- Ça ne va pas.

- Nym, tu es très bien.

- C'est mon bide, dit-elle en tirant une nouvelle fois sur son jean.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas encore de ventre, rétorqua Remus en s'approchant d'elle pour l'examiner plus attentivement.

- Si, j'en ai un ! s'exclama-elle avec un regard ébahi, en soulevant son pull pour lui montrer son ventre légèrement arrondi.

Remus sourit.

- Ce n'est pas du ventre ça, mon amour. On dirait plus que tu as… trop mangé.

Tonks lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

- Merci.

Remus gloussa et glissa ses bras autour d'elle par derrière en posant ses mains sur son abdomen.

- Pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes, de toute façon ? Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu te fichais de prendre du poids.

- En principe, c'est vrai, confirma-t-elle, en mettant ses mains sur les siennes. Mais mes habits ne tombent pas bien et c'est tellement… évident. Si ce n'était que le ventre, ça irait mais non. Je veux dire, regarde mes seins.

Remus eut un sourire affecté.

- A ce qu'il me semble, c'est une paire de seins parfaite. Je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas avec eux.

- Non, bien sûr que tu ne vois pas.

Elle examina à nouveau son reflet.

- On dirait qu'ils ont subi un sortilège d'engorgement qui a mal tourné.

Remus rit.

- Et alors ?

Tonks se tourna dans ses bras.

- Alors, ils vont tous le remarquer.

- Tu es une métamorphe. Personne n'y pensera deux fois si tu as l'air différente.

- Mais si, ils y penseront et ils sauront, Remus. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d' « augmenter » certaines parties de mon corps. Du moins, pas depuis que j'ai passé l'âge de quatorze ans.

- Considérant que nous allons leur dire de toute manière, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Au premier coup d'oeil, ils sauront et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent comme ça. Je veux le leur dire moi-même.

Elle se dégagea et reprit ses simagrées avec ses vêtements.

- Eh bien, mets un plus grand pull, offrit Remus.

Tonks grimaça.

- Très bien, alors enfile une robe de sorcier.

- Ah, ouais, parce que me montrer à un dîner décontracté habillée en robe traditionnelle ne serait pas une magnifique preuve qu'il y a anguille sous roche ?

Remus soupira de frustration en s'effondrant contre le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, Nym ? C'était ton idée d'attendre quelques semaines pour leur parler du bébé. Alors nous avons attendu quelques semaines et maintenant tu as…

- Du bide, répliqua Tonks en y passant sa main.

- Juste un petit bidon, corrigea Remus.

- Et des gros nichons, ajouta-t-elle.

Remus secoua la tête.

- Un peu mais, même si c'est le cas, je te jure que tu n'as pas l'air enceinte, tu peux me croire.

- Tu me vois tous les jours. Le changement est progressif pour toi. Mais pour ma mère… ou Molly… Elles ne vont voir que ça.

Remus se couvrit les yeux avec ses mains.

- Franchement, tu n'as pas l'air enceinte !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

- Ecoute, si tu avais un ventre aussi énorme que tu croies que tout le monde va remarquer, comment pourrais-tu encore boutonner ton jean ?

Tonks déplaça son poids sur son autre jambe.

- Eh bien, il ne me va pas. Du moins, pas comme d'habitude.

Remus se contenta de hausser ses sourcils en réponse.

- Tu _jures_ que ça ne se voit pas ?

Mettant une main sur son cœur et levant l'autre comme s'il prêtait serment, Remus déclara :

- Je jure solennellement que tu es aussi belle que d'habitude.

Tonks hocha la tête.

- D'accord, mais si ça rate, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable.

- J'assume l'entière responsabilité de ta grossesse, même s'il faut être deux pour danser le tango.

Ses sourcils remuèrent à cette allusion.

- Ah, les hommes, marmonna Tonks, en lui donnant un coup sur le bras. Maintenant, allons prendre nos capes.

**_17 h 19, le même jour_**.

Remus frappa à la porte du Terrier, offrant ainsi à Tonks une autre occasion de faire un dernier ajustement à ses vêtements.

- Arrête ça, fit Remus sans même la regarder. Si tu continues à gigoter dans tes habits, c'est certain qu'ils se méfieront.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que Tonks ne puisse répliquer. Molly les salua avec un large sourire. Elle les pressa d'entrer, demandant à son mari de prendre leurs capes. Remus les tendit à Arthur, profitant d'un instant pour le prendre à part et lui poser l'indispensable question. Tonks s'efforça d'afficher un sourire désinvolte tandis qu'elle essayait d'écouter la conversation chuchotée derrière elle.

- Est-ce qu'Andromeda et Ted sont là ?

- Oh, oui. Ils sont là depuis environ dix minutes. Vous êtes en retard au fait, le réprimanda Arthur.

- Oui, bon…

Remus marmonna quelque chose que Tonks ne comprit pas mais elle était certaine que c'était à propos du cirque qu'elle avait fait avec ses vêtements.

- Alors tu ne l'as dit à personne, hein ?

- Non, non. Je te l'avais promis.

- Bien. Elle veut s'assurer que tout est fait correctement.

- Et tu n'as vraiment rien dit à ses parents ? Tu n'as jamais parlé à Ted… à propos…

Tonks entendit Remus grogner.

- Non et merci, j'ai le trac maintenant.

Arthur rit et lui tapota le dos avant de s'éloigner pour suspendre les capes. Remus avança vers elle avec raideur.

- Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment dû parler à ton père avant que nous fassions ce genre d'annonce.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait réellement dire non.

Le regard de Remus s'abaissa vers elle.

- Oh, bien sûr qu'il peut !

Tonks secoua la tête et roula des yeux à cette idée.

- Nous vivons ensemble, Remus. Tout le monde, mes parents compris, sait que nous entretenons une relation. Etre mariés, dit-elle d'une voix plutôt basse, ne sera pas si différent.

- C'est sa réaction en voyant ton bidon qui m'inquiète le plus.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu as dit que je n'en avais pas !

- Chuuuuuut, la pressa-t-il tandis qu'Andromeda s'approchait d'eux.

- Nymphadora ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclama sa mère en l'enlaçant. Je me demandais si tu serais là ce soir. Tu te caches depuis des semaines.

Tonks sourit, essayant de donner le change.

- Je ne me cachais pas, c'est juste que j'étais… occupée.

Andromeda renifla d'un air sceptique et écarta sa longue chevelure de son visage pour regarder plus attentivement sa fille.

- J'aime bien ce pull, dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tonks. Mais, ma chérie, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop large ? Ou tu essaies intentionnellement d'augmenter tes courbes ?

Elle gloussa lorsque les joues de Tonks rougirent pour s'accorder à la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Tu sais, poursuivit Andromeda, tu as déjà attrapé Remus. Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à sauvegarder les apparences, à moins que…

Son regard se déplaça vers Remus.

- … à moins qu'il n'insiste.

Elle tapota son bras familièrement.

- Alors, comment ça va, Remus ?

La face de Remus rougit autant que celle de Tonks.

- Je vais très bien, merci. Et Ted ?

Andromeda fronça les sourcils.

- Très bien, merci. Pourquoi tu es si formel tout à coup ?

- Oh, je… je… et bien…

- Et si bégayant aussi ? rit Andromeda. Vous vous comportez de façon si étrange tous les deux. Ça me fait penser que vous manigancez quelque chose et, vous connaissant, ce n'est pas bon signe.

- On ne manigance rien, assura Tonks. On est là… pour dîner tout simplement. Je suis affamée.

Sa mère haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai sauté le repas de midi.

- Vraiment ? demanda Remus, en la regardant avec surprise.

Tonks afficha un sourire sur son visage, en espérant que Remus laisserait passer ça pour une fois. Elle n'avait manqué aucun repas mais elle pouvait difficilement expliquer à sa mère qu'elle mangeait comme une ogresse depuis des jours sans renoncer à la surprise.

Souhaitant éviter autant que possible que cette inconfortable conversation se poursuive, Tonks tira sur le bras de Remus en prétendant qu'elle voulait vraiment trouver un truc à boire. Remus suivit de bon gré, en s'excusant poliment auprès d'Andromeda lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent.

- C'était chaud, murmura-t-elle.

- Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre.

- Moi aussi, le taquina-t-elle, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait consommer d'alcool dans sa condition actuelle.

Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec cette grossesse, alors une bièreaubeurre n'était même pas envisageable.

Comme pour la contrarier, ils rencontrèrent le clan entier des plus jeunes Weasley en train de se servir dans l'assortiment sans limite de bouteilles à la table des boissons.

- Remus… Tonk ! Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est vin rouge et whisky Pur Feu ? s'enquit Fred en leur tendant des verres. Ron a apporté un excellent Old Ogden.

Tonks s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je pense que je vais m'en tenir à l'eau ce soir.

- De l'eau ? grimaça George. C'est une fête, Tonks. Tu ne peux pas porter de toast avec de l'eau.

Immédiatement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Un toast ? Qui a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose à célébrer ?

Ginny lui donna un coup de coude.

- Une bonne nouvelle arrive, chuchota-t-elle.

- T'inquiète, Gin, fit George.

Fred sourit largement et il se plaça entre Ginny et son fiancé Harry, les bras posés sur leurs épaules.

- Tu vois, Harry et Ginny, ici présents, ont une petite annonce à faire.

- Vraiment ? fit Tonks.

- Ah bon ? demanda Harry en regardant Ginny. Oh oui, en effet, corrigea-t-il lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils vers lui.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui.

- Maintenant ? Je devrais le faire maintenant ?

- Ouais, comme ça, ça sera fait, répliqua George avant d'attirer l'attention de tous. Oyez, oyez. Mon adorable sœur et son fringant fiancé aimeraient dire quelques mots.

Tous se turent et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Harry et Ginny. Harry prit la main de Ginny avec un sourire.

- Gin et moi souhaiterions que tout le monde sache…

Harry fit une pause et Tonks sentit son estomac se soulever devant toutes les options possibles.

- … que nous avons trouvé une maison ! termina Harry alors que la pièce entière se confondait en félicitations et en bons vœux.

- C'est à Pré-au-Lard et c'est absolument charmant, ajouta Ginny.

- Oh, bien sûr, vous n'y emménagerez pas avant d'être mariés, fit remarquer Molly d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en signe de protestation.

- Harry va aller vivre là-bas et je m'y installerai juste après le mariage.

Tonks devint cramoisi à ce commentaire. Remus prit sa main pour la réconforter et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- N'y pense même pas.

- Penser à quoi ?

- Notre situation est totalement différente de la leur, alors quoique tu penses, j'insiste pour que tu cesses.

- J'étais en train de penser… que nous devrions faire la nôtre, d'annonce.

Remus lui sourit, fou de joie.

- Absolument.

Il se retourna et regarda anxieusement les visages de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, ses yeux s'attardant sur Ted et Andromeda.

- Puisque nous sommes tous d'humeur à faire des annonces, Tonks et moi avons la nôtre.

- Ouais, Fred et moi, aussi, l'interrompit George, en lui volant l'attention.

- C'est vrai, fit Fred. Nos affaires crèvent le plafond.

- Et nous avons encore plus de commandes maintenant que jamais.

- Et on ne parle pas de succursales supplémentaires. On veut dire qu'on va s'étendre au commerce international.

De nombreux encouragements et félicitations fusèrent pour les jumeaux.

- C'est… incroyable, bredouilla Remus en tentant d'offrir ses propres louanges. Fred, George, vous devez être…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot de plus, Ron s'avança.

- On dirait que toute la famille a de bonnes nouvelles ce soir. Loin de moi l'idée d'être laissé de côté.

Il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Je vais intégrer l'équipe. Vous avez devant vous le tout nouveau Poursuiveur _et_ assistant capitaine des Canons de Chudley.

A cette annonce, tout le monde dans la pièce, exceptés Tonks et Remus, rugirent de contentement. Hermione planta un baiser sur la bouche de Ron, ce qui le fit fortement rougir. Tonks avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de s'enfoncer dans le sol, et ça ne la réconfortait pas beaucoup de voir que Remus se forçait à sourire. Ils se dévisagèrent avec incrédulité.

- Oh, c'est tout simplement magnifique, dit Molly, en regardant sa famille d'un air radieux. Tout va si bien pour tout le monde. Et avec Arthur… oh, mon chéri… tu veux leur dire ou je le fais ?

Tonks n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui pouvait encore arriver. Elle se pencha vers Remus.

- S'il devient Ministre de la Magie, je suis sûre que je vais vomir.

Arthur regarda autour de lui, l'air heureux.

- Je n'ai jamais pu surenchérir sur mes propres enfants, maintenant, je peux. Moi aussi, j'ai eu un peu de chance au travail et j'ai obtenu une promotion en tant qu'officier de liaison auprès du Premier Ministre moldu.

Des cris de joie emplirent la pièce tandis qu'une fois de plus Tonks et Remus essayaient de paraître aussi enjoués que les autres. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas heureux pour les Weasley. Si quelqu'un méritait bien un peu de chance, c'était bien eux. Mais ce soir-là était censé être une grande soirée pour Tonks et Remus. Et comme c'était parti, ça devenait une grande soirée pour _tout le monde_, ce qui rendrait presque leur propre annonce moins importante.

Tonks sentit ses jambes s'affaiblirent un peu et elle s'affala dans le sofa. Remus fit de même.

- Tu veux toujours leur dire ? demanda-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la voix de son père retentit.

- Tu voulais dire quelque chose, Remus ? Tu as dit que Nymphadora et toi aviez une annonce à faire.

Remus leva les yeux.

- En effet, c'était le cas. Enfin, c'est toujours le cas. C'est…

Il dévisagea Tonks avec hésitation. Tonks balaya l'air avec sa main.

- Oh, et puis merde ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Je suis enceinte et on va se marier.

La nouvelle ne rencontra que le silence.

- C'est tout ? demanda Andromeda à Tonks. Mais c'est du réchauffé. On le sait depuis presque deux semaines, n'est-ce pas, Ted ?

- Effectivement, approuva-t-il. D'autres nouvelles ?

Tonks écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous saviez ? Mais comment ?

- Et bien, Molly nous l'a dit, répondit sa mère.

- Molly ? répéta Tonks.

- Arthur, tu avais promis que tu ne lui dirais rien ! s'insurgea Remus.

- Je ne lui ai pas dit un mot, je le jure.

- Alors, comment… ?

- C'est ce séduisant jeune gars avec qui tu travailles au Ministère, expliqua Molly. Il me l'a dit.

- Zach ? Mais je lui ai dit de ne pas en souffler un mot en dehors du travail.

- Et il ne l'a pas fait. Je l'ai entendu en parler à Arthur quand je suis venue lui rendre visite pour le déjeuner un jour. J'étais dans le bâtiment, alors techniquement, c'était en dehors du travail.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit Tonks, exaspérée.

Elle cherchait les visages de tous dans la pièce.

- Alors, tout ce temps… vous saviez. Nous avons essayé de garder ça secret et vous… vous saviez tous ?

A côté d'elle, Remus émit un gloussement.

- Je crois qu'ils nous ont eus.

Il sourit largement.

- Et je vais émettre une hypothèse au hasard, mais je parie qu'Arthur n'a pas obtenu de promotion.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua le plus vieux des sorciers présents. On me l'a proposé mais je n'ai pas accepté le poste. J'adore les articles moldus, pas les politiciens moldus.

- Et les Canons de Chudley ne font pas encore passer les essais, donc il n'y a aucune chance pour je fasse déjà partie de l'équipe, expliqua Ron.

Puis il ajouta rapidement :

- Mais je vais essayer.

George intervint à son tour.

- Fred et moi pensons à nous étendre…

- Mais pas sur le marché international, termina son jumeau.

- Ce qui nous amène à Harry et Ginny, dit Remus.

- Oh, et bien… nous avons vraiment trouvé une maison, répondit le jeune homme à lunettes.

- C'est comme ça que tout a commencé, ajouta Ginny. On savait tous que vous alliez faire une annonce et on ne voulait pas vous voler l'effet de surprise.

- Mais Ron a pensé que ce serait drôle si tout le monde avait quelque chose à dire, déclara Hermione.

- Et tu nous connais, Fred et moi…

- … On ne résiste pas à une plaisanterie.

Tonks dévisagea sa mère.

- Et la conversation près de la porte ?

Andromeda sourit.

- Toi et moi devrions vraiment prendre le temps d'aller faire du shopping.

- Mais, insista Tonks, les yeux un peu humides, vous n'êtes pas au moins heureux pour nous ?

- Heureux ? Je suis extatique ! s'exclama Andromeda avec excitation, en tirant Tonks sur ses pieds pour l'enlacer chaleureusement.

L'instant suivant, Tonks était entourée de ses amis et de sa famille, lui offrant des accolades et riant de ravissement. Le soulagement finit par détendre son estomac tandis que chacun les félicitait, Remus et elle. Des larmes de joie glissèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de Remus. Ce n'était pas la manière dont elle avait envisagé de partager la nouvelle mais maintenant que tout était dit, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de meilleure façon pour que tout soit révélé.

**_18h47, le même soir._**

Remus sourit tandis qu'il observait Tonks discuter de ses projets pour la future cérémonie avec les aînées au dîner. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait vue aussi animée et excitée qu'à cet instant, et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique quand elle parlait. Sa bouche bougeait rapidement et ses mains s'agitaient dans l'air. Un rire lui échappa après un commentaire de Ginny. C'était comme une musique pour ses oreilles.

- Alors, mon cher, fit la voix de Ted Tonks résonnant à ses côtés, le sortant de sa contemplation. On dirait bien qu'elle va te faire enfiler une robe de cérémonie dans peu de temps.

Remus regarda l'homme debout à côté de lui, celui dont il avait le plus redouté la réaction ce soir

- Si c'est ce qu'elle veut.

- Andromeda et moi, nous nous sommes enfuis. C'était bien plus facile comme ça.

Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Du moment qu'elle ne me veut pas en jean troué aux genoux ou en blouson de cuir. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon style.

Ted secoua la tête.

- J'en doute. Si Nymphadora avait voulu quelqu'un vêtu de la sorte, je ne crois pas qu'elle se serait battue si durement pour obtenir ton attention pendant toutes ces années.

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

- C'est juste.

Il fit une pause en attendant le commentaire de l'autre homme. Comme rien ne vint, Remus poursuivit :

- Pourtant, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec elle. Il y a quelques temps, elle s'est à nouveau fait percer l'oreille, et je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'elle essaie avec la mienne.

- Non, elle avait tenté le coup avec Sirius une fois, et il y a eu quelques ratés.

- C'était Tonks ? demanda Remus, étonné.

Ted sourit.

- Tu es au courant de cette histoire ?

- Je savais qu'il s'était fait percer l'oreille parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre parce que c'était douloureux. Cependant, il nous avait raconté qu'il avait été ensorcelé par une magnifique sorcière avec qui il avait passé le week-end.

- Et bien, c'est presque vrai. Il a passé le week-end avec nous peu de temps après avoir quitté Poudlard et Nymphadora a insisté pour qu'il se fasse percer l'oreille en même temps qu'elle. Maintenant, je ne suis sans doute pas impartial, mais je la trouve plutôt belle.

Remus dévisagea Tonks et sourit.

- Oui, en effet mais bon, je ne suis pas impartial non plus.

- Effectivement. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle a roulé Sirius pour qu'il se perce l'oreille, elle n'avait que cinq ou… six ans peut-être.

Remus grogna.

- Ne m'en parle pas. C'est déjà assez moche…

- Qu'est-ce que est moche ? insista Ted.

Remus prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de conversation sérieuse avec Andromeda ou Ted à propos de sa relation avec leur fille. Il y avait eu des opportunités pendant toutes ces années, mais Remus, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'était toujours arrangé pour éviter d'aborder les problèmes. Maintenant, il voulait que Ted sache qu'il était conscient de leur différence d'âge et du fait qu'il y avait des risques complexes avec sa lycanthropie. C'était très important pour Remus que Ted comprenne qu'il ne prenait pas les choses à la légère.

- Lorsque j'ai vu Tonks Place Grimmaurt pour la première fois, il y a bien des années, j'étais totalement stupéfait, admit-il à mi-voix. Sirius m'avait dit que sa cousine faisait partie de l'Ordre mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Je n'arrivais pas à le concevoir. Après tout, je pouvais me rappeler sa naissance.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit Ted.

- Oh, oui. Andromeda avait envoyé à Sirius un colis avec un faire-part et toutes sortes de photos d'elle. Les photos ont trôné sur une pile de papiers à côté de son lit pendant quelques temps. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était à cause de son incapacité à faire le ménage ou s'il les aimait vraiment mais elles étaient là. Alors je me suis dit que c'était tellement bizarre que cette petite fille puisse être un membre de l'Ordre. Et puis, quand je l'ai vue…

Il fit une pause, tout à ses souvenirs.

- Elle m'a coupé le souffle.

- Le printemps avant que Sirius ne meure, fit Ted, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, Nymphadora a dîné avec nous et elle a passé la soirée entière à parler de toi. Et Andie a lancé, comme une plaisanterie sur toi : « On dirait que tu es amoureuse de lui ». Nym n'a rien dit. Elle a juste haussé les épaules et j'ai pensé : « Oh… Mon dieu. »

Remus pâlit et déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que j'entendais. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était que je me rappelais quand tu avais été réparti par le Choixpeau.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Bon, pas toi, spécialement mais je pouvais me rappeler cette répartition parce que c'est quand Sirius a été placé à Gryffondor. Tu parles d'un choc. J'étais avec Andie depuis environ une année à ce moment-là et j'avais entendu toutes sortes de choses à propos de Sirius. Les Black n'étaient pas les seuls surpris par ce choix, tu sais.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors lorsque ma fille est venue me dire qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui avait le même âge que Sirius, j'ai été abasourdi. Je veux dire, toi et moi, fit-il en pointant Remus, techniquement, nous étions à Poudlard ensemble [1. C'est juste que… juste que c'est…

- Incompréhensible, offrit Remus.

Ted secoua la tête.

- Inconcevable ?

- Non, en fait, le mot que je cherchais était : carrément étrange, Remus.

Remus gloussa.

- Pas exactement ce que tu voulais pour ta fille, surtout si on pense à la lycanthropie

- Je mentirais si je disais que je m'en fiche.

N'ayant jamais parlé de ces choses-là avec Ted, Remus se sentit rapidement désemparé et mal à l'aise à propos de la situation toute entière. Il espérait qu'il serait capable de mettre les choses au clair et de se racheter.

- Ecoute… Ted… J'ai besoin que tu saches que j'ai toujours eu les meilleures intentions lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tonks. J'ai lutté contre mes propres sentiments pendant longtemps et j'ai essayé de lui résister en ne lui cédant pas. Elle s'est battue si fort pour moi, je ne crois pas que quiconque aurait pu…

- Remus, l'interrompit Ted en levant la main, avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Je sais tout ça. Je sais que tu l'as tenue à l'écart et que tu l'as même repoussée. Après tout, elle a passé des nuits entières à pleurer sur mon épaule à cause de toi,.

Remus soupira et posa ses yeux sur une tache sur le sol.

- J'en suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. C'est à cause de cette situation totalement hors norme que j'ai été capable de vous accepter en tant que couple.

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument, affirma Ted en regardant Remus droit dans les yeux. Je suis le père d'un métamorphmagus – une femme qui peut changer d'apparence et se transformer en ce qu'elle ou son partenaire voudrait. En plus d'une occasion, j'ai été inquiet à la pensée qu'un homme pourrait tirer avantages de ses talents. C'était ma plus grande crainte, qu'elle finisse avec un homme qui ne voudrait être avec elle que pour ce que ses dons pouvaient lui offrir et non pour ce qu'elle était en réalité. Après la troisième conversation que j'ai eue avec elle à propos de ton énième refus d'avoir une relation avec elle – en pensant que c'était pour son bien – j'ai cessé de lui conseiller d'avancer dans la vie et de regarder ailleurs et j'ai commencé à l'encourager.

Remus en resta presque sans voix en écoutant ces détails/précisions. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre de quiconque, encore moins de la part du père de Tonks. Il humecta ses lèvres et mit un bon moment à recouvrer sa voix.

- Merci de me dire ça. Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais demandé… la permission…

Ted réprima un rugissement de rire.

- La permission ? Oh, Remus, c'est bon.

Remus sourit.

- Bon, tout bien considéré, j'aurais dû au moins avoir la politesse de te le demander.

- Alors, demande-moi, si c'est tellement important pour toi.

Remus retint son souffle un instant, incapable de croire aux mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- M'accordes-tu la main de ta fille ?

Ted haussa un sourcil et lâcha un « Non », avant de donner un coup sur le bras de Remus la seconde suivante.

- Bien sûr que tu peux l'épouser. Mon Dieu. Ce n'est même pas de ma permission dont tu as besoin. C'est de la sienne, dit-il, en désignant Tonks de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Remus pouvait à peine bouger, il avait eu tellement peur pendant un bref mais angoissant moment.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais dire non, hein ? rit Ted. Franchement, Remus, si Andie et moi nous étions opposés à ta relation avec Nymphadora, nous aurions dit quelque chose lorsque vous vous êtes mis en ménage. Je veux dire, est-ce tu as déjà vu Andromeda cacher ou taire son opinion ?

Se sentant légèrement plus à l'aise, Remus répondit :

- Non, en effet.

- Alors, voilà. Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Ne m'appelle jamais « Papa ».

**A suivre... pour le dernier chapitre... **

**NDT** :

**[1** _La référence de Ted Tonks à Poudlard nous a laissées, Fenice, Vif d'Or et moi, un peu perplexes puisque nous savons tous que le père de Nymphadora est un Moldu. Mais, après quelques recherches dans la bible qu'est le HP-Lexicon, on y apprend qu'Andromeda Black est née en 1953, Sirius et Remus en 1959. Il est donc finalement possible qu'Andromeda ait été en 7ème année lors de la cérémonie de la répartition de Sirius et Remus en 1971 si elle a commencé sa scolarité en 65 parce qu'elle est née après le 1er septembre – sa date naissance exacte n'est pas connue._

_Quant à Ted, on peut envisager qu'il parle de Poudlard en général pour dire que, techniquement, il était à l'école en même temps que son futur gendre…_

**  
**

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. Si vous avez aimé ou même détesté, laissez-moi un petit message. N'oubliez pas de laissez votre adresse mail privée si vous n'avez pas de compte FFnet et que vous souhaitez une réponse.

Bisous

Falyla


	12. Chapter 12

**Misconceptions**

**Auteure** : Alphie

**Traductrices** : Fenice et Falyla

**Paring **: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'intrigue de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages OC sont à Alphie. Nous revendiquons la traduction et nous assumons pleinement son adaptation francisée si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

**Où trouver cette fic** : ici même, sur Ffnet, voir le lien dans le profil.

**Etat d'avancement de la fic** : Terminée, elle comporte 12 chapitres.

Merci à **Falyla** et à **Alixe** d'avoir relu ce dernier (snif) chapitre avec attention !

**Note de la traductrice** : Vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour le dernier chapitre est d'une honte sans nom.  
Je n'essaierais même pas de me justifier. Peut-être que je n'avais pas envie de cette histoire finisse...  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont partagé leurs émotions et nous ont encouragé au fil de cette traduction... **  
**

**Chapitre 12**

10 Mai, 17 heures 33

Pour ce qui lui semblait la centième fois en une heure, Remus regarda si la pendule sur le mur indiquait enfin six heures. Pour l'instant, il lui restait encore presque une demi-heure insupportable à attendre avant qu'il ne soit autorisé à voir la personne qu'il mourrait de contempler. L'idée d'interdire au futur mari de voir la mariée avant la cérémonie était la superstition la plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais entendue. Selon Remus, ça n'avait pour autre résultat que de créer une tension superflue dans l'esprit du futur marié, comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez inquiet comme cela, à se demander s'il se souvenait des paroles de la cérémonie et à faire attention à ce que sa robe toute neuve ne s'abîme ou ne se tache.

N'avoir ni vu ni eu de nouvelles de Tonks depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures ne faisait qu'augmenter son appréhension. Elle avait quitté leur appartement hier matin pour aller chez ses parents. Correction : Molly et Andromeda étaient venues et avaient littéralement arraché Tonks de leur appartement contre sa volonté. Il avait reçu un hibou d'Andromeda plus tard dans l'après-midi affirmant qu'on s'occupait bien de sa promise malgré tout le raffut qu'elle faisait à être séparée de lui. Il avait même essayé de transplaner dans sa chambre la nuit dernière pour lui souhaiter de beaux rêves mais des sortilèges anti-transplange avait été placés autour de la maison dans cette éventualité. Il n'y avait pas besoin de préciser que Remus avait été renvoyé à son appartement, rouge de confusion et sans même un mot de sa fiancée.

Et maintenant il en était réduit à marcher nerveusement de long en large dans la chambre d'ami de la maison des Tonks, à vérifier encore et encore son apparence dans le miroir et de contrôler les battements de son cœur. La robe d'un bleu profond et bien coupée, qui lui avait paru si confortable dans la boutique, devenait étouffante et Remus mit un doigt dans le col pour essayer de le desserrer.

« Vous êtes magnifique ! » commenta son reflet d'un air enthousiaste.

« Merci », soupira Remus, « mais ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me réconforter. »

« Quelle idée ! » le gronda le miroir. « Je ne vous mentirais pas à un moment pareil. Si vous n'aviez pas l'air au moins présentable, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous le faire savoir. »

Remus secoua la tête et s'éloigna du miroir. Le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrit vint comme une distraction bienvenue.

« Il semble que tout le monde soit bientôt prêt », annonça Arthur en fermant la porte derrière lui. « On a cru que Harry serait en retard, mais il vient d'arriver, donc l'assemblée est au complet. Ginny était furieuse contre lui, bien sûr, mais Tonks l'a calmée en lui disant qu'un homme pouvait toujours être en retard à un mariage, tant que ce n'était pas le sien. »

En entendant son nom, Remus leva la tête : « Tu as vu Tonks ? »

« Oui, et elle m'a demandé de te donner ça. » L'autre sorcier lui tendit un petit verre de whiskey Pur Feu.

Remus s'en empara. « Est-ce qu'on n'est pas censé attendre après le mariage ? »

« Si, mais Tonks a pensé que ça t'aiderait à te calmer. Elle a dit que te connaissant, tu devais être en train de faire un trou dans le tapis à force de tourner en rond. »

Remus secoua la tête et prit une gorgée du liquide amer. « Est-ce que Tonks t'as parue nerveuse quand tu l'as vue ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Elle était tout sourire, à ce que j'ai vu ».

« Elle ne se prenait même pas les pieds dans sa robe ? » demanda Remus l'air sceptique.

Arthur rit. « Figure-toi qu'Andromeda a mis un charme de protection sur sa robe de mariée pour éviter les accidents ! Peu importe ce qui peut arriver à Tonks, tant qu'on sauve la robe de mariée. »

Remus sourit et avala une nouvelle gorgée. « Et... elle avait l'air de quoi ? »

« Elle avait l'air magnifique – et tu pourras t'en assurer par toi même dans quelques minutes. »

Remus regarda la pendule. « Moins le quart. Est-ce que c'est moi ou le temps semble passer lentement aujourd'hui ? »

Arthur rit. « C'est toi. »

Remus posa le verre sur la commode. « Je me demande pourquoi je me sens aussi mal. C'est totalement illogique, non ? »

« Tu veux dire d'être nerveux le jour de son mariage ? »

« Oui. Je l'aime et elle m'aime, ça fait plusieurs années maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, nous habitons même ensemble... pourquoi... pourquoi suis-je si nerveux ? C'est ce que je veux. Je le veux plus que tout au monde et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou. »

« C'est tout à fait normal, Remus », lui assura Arthur. « Ça m'inquiéterait si tu ne l'étais pas . »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Ça veut dire que tu te sens responsable de ce qui va arriver – que c'est important pour toi et que tu veux que tout se passe bien.

« Est-ce que tu te sentais nerveux quand tu as épousé Molly ? »

Arthur éternua avec dérision : « Est-ce que Tonks a tendance à avoir des accidents ? »

Les sourcils arqués, Remus commenta : « A ce point, vraiment ? »

« J'étais terrifié. Vraiment. J'étais surtout inquiet de la réaction des Prewett quand ils allaient découvrir que nous nous étions enfuis ensemble. »

« Attends un peu, toi et Molly, vous vous étiez enfuis ? »

« Oui. Tu ne savais pas ? »

« Non, je n'en savais rien mais je commence à penser que s'enfuir ensemble est sans doute la meilleure façon de se marier. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est vraiment trop tard pour convaincre Tonks qu'elle ne souhaite pas vraiment cette grande cérémonie ? Nous pourrions nous éclipser et nous marier dans notre coin. »

« Sachant que tout le monde est déjà arrivé, oui, je crois qu'il est trop tard. »

Remus haussa les épaules et reprit une autre gorgée de sa boisson. « Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Je suis là depuis des heures à me demander si je me rappellerais de la formule du sortilège et si je ne vais pas finir par passer pour un parfait idiot. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si ton esprit refuse de coopérer, et c'est sans doute ce qui va se passer, regarde-moi et je te soufflerai. Je suis là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

On frappa à la porte et une voix demanda : « Remus ? »

« On dirait que Ginny vient te chercher », dit Arthur.

Remus acquiesça et ouvrit la porte sur la plus jeune des Weasley qui lui sourit. « On m'a envoyé te dire que tout le monde est installé. Nous commencerons dès que tu seras à ta place. »

« J'ai encore dix minutes », corrigea Remus après un dernier regard à la pendule.

Arthur rit et lui tapota gentiment dans le dos. « Tout à l'heure, tu regrettais que le temps ne passe pas plus vite. »

« Passer plus vite est une chose », répondit Remus avec une profonde inspiration. « Sauter des étapes en est une autre ».

Son aîné lui plaça une main sur l'épaule. « Allez, viens. Allons te marier. »

_17 heures 53 le même jour_

Tonks caressa de la main le devant de sa robe, lissant le tissu en attendant le retour de Ginny. Son père, debout à ses côtés, la regarda faire avec un sourire.

« Cette robe est superbe, ma chérie ».

Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même. « Je ne crois pas que Remus m'ait jamais vue dans une robe. Une jupe à la rigueur. Tu sais, un truc rigolo, pas trop habillé, mais jamais dans quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je peux sans risque te promettre qu'il ne sera pas capable de regarder autre chose que toi ».

« Merci ». Tonks rougit légèrement et elle espéra que Remus aimerait ce qu'elle avait choisi. Si Tonks aimait les vêtements et les bijoux, elle n'avait jamais été le genre de fille à s'habiller. Elle aimait bien souligner sa féminité, par exemple en choisissant des jeans qui faisaient ressortir ses rondeurs, en accumulant toute sorte de belles boucles d'oreilles et de bracelets et, bien sûr, en adaptant en toute circonstance sa couleur de cheveux. Les robes longues et flottantes n'étaient pas normalement son style, mais pour son mariage, elle avait pensé qu'elle pouvait faire une exception.

Elle avait choisi une robe couleur crème, décidant qu'une robe blanche non seulement la ferait paraître pâle mais était aussi trop virginale à son goût, surtout dans les circonstances. Elle était taillée dans une soie douce, recouverte d'organza, avec de longues manches flottantes et un corsage orné de minuscules fleurs roses. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'une touche de rose irait bien avec sa couleur de cheveux préférée ; elle les portait plus long que d'habitude aujourd'hui, et ils attiraient le regard sur son visage plutôt que sur son corps. Ce n'était pas qu'elle souhaitait cacher sa grossesse, mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit le centre de l'attention aujourd'hui. Ce qui comptait en ce jour c'étaient elle et Remus, le bébé aurait son heure de gloire dans quelques mois.

Ginny glissa sa tête dans la pièce après un léger coup sur la porte. « Remus et Papa sont dehors. Alors, dès que tu te sens prête, on commence. »

« Merci Ginny » répondit Tonks en ramassant le petit bouquet de fleurs sauvages que sa mère avait cueillies pour elle ce matin.

« Au fait, tu es magnifique ». Elle sourit et ferma la porte.

« Elle a raison », ajouta Ted en prenant la main de Tonks. « Tu es réellement éblouissante. »

Tonks regarda son père ; ses yeux brillaient de larmes retenues. « Oh, Papa. Non. » Elle le serra fort dans ses bras. « Si tu te mets à pleurer, je ne pourrais pas me retenir. »

« Je suis si content pour toi, ma petite nymphe ». Il la repoussa, laissant glisser ses bras le long de ses manches. « Maintenant, ça suffit, si je continue, je vais gâcher ta robe et ta mère va me jeter un sort. »

« Elle a jeté un sort sur ma robe pour que je ne puisse pas l'abîmer », sourit largement Tonks. « Je t'aime Papa ».

« Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. »

« Empêche-moi de trébucher, surtout », elle ajouta.

« Compte sur moi ».

Avec plus d'aplomb que Tonks l'aurait pensé capable, son père lui offrit son bras et elle l'accepta avec empressement. Ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison pour sortir dans le jardin que sa mère avant mis des heures à décorer pour la cérémonie, malgré l'aide la magie. C'était un monde merveilleux, rempli de fleurs des champs, sous le soleil descendant de la fin de l'après-midi.

Toute l'assistance se leva quand Tonks et son père sortirent de la maison. Elle savait que tous les yeux étaient sur elle à ce moment-là et, pourtant, elle ne sentait que ceux de Remus. Il suivait chacun de ses mouvements alors qu'elle avançait jusqu'au centre. Ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas une seconde. Elle pouvait sentir son amour, il irradiait son visage et elle ne pouvait que se sentir un peu dépassée par l'intensité de ses émotions.

Leur petit périple dans le fond du jardin prit fin et Ted l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se tourner vers Remus et de lui serrer la main. Son père rejoignit ensuite sa mère au premier rang et Arthur fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir.

« Bienvenus à tous pour cette occasion très spéciale. Je suis sûr que je peux parler en votre nom à tous et dire combien nous sommes heureux d'avoir été invités à prendre part à une telle cérémonie. J'ai d'abord été un peu surpris quand Remus et Tonks m'ont demandé d'être le maître de cérémonie ». Il s'interrompit et les regarda tous les deux avec beaucoup d'intensité. « Je ne fais pas partie du clergé et même si je travaille au ministère de la Magie, je ne compte pas parmi ceux à qui on demande généralement de présider à de telles occasions. Mais, je suis un époux », ajouta-t-il avec fierté. « Sans vouloir avoir l'air de me vanter, je crois qu'après 30 années de mariage, j'ai fini par comprendre ce qu'il fallait pour réussir son union et la faire durer. J'ai confiance en vous deux, vous avez en vous les qualités nécessaires : je l'ai vu dans la façon dont vous vous aimiez et preniez soin l'un de l'autre. »

Arthur sourit et joignit ses deux mains. « Mais tous ces gens ne se sont pas réunis ici aujourd'hui pour m'entendre monologuer. Ils ne sont pas venus pour mes paroles mais pour ce que vous avez à dire. Alors, Remus », dit-il en lui faisant signe, « si tu veux bien. »

Tonks tendit ses fleurs à sa mère ; elle vit Remus prendre une grande inspiration au moment de lui saisir les mains. Ses yeux scrutèrent son visage, comme s'il voulait graver ses traits dans son esprit.

« Je me sens totalement... intimidé par ce que je dois faire », il balbutia. « Je voudrais commencer par dire combien tu es magnifique aujourd'hui ». Tonks rougit légèrement sous son regard admiratif.

« Tu me coupes le souffle », constata Remus. « Et cela dure depuis le moment où je t'ai vue près de la cheminée de Place Grimmaurt, il y a près de six ans maintenant. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Nous en avons fait du chemin ensemble ; plus que je ne m'étais jamais autorisé à croire possible. Aujourd'hui, je me trouve sous le charme d'une femme non seulement intelligente et débrouillarde, mais aussi très belle. Tu amènes tellement de rire et de joie dans ma vie, plus que j'aurais cru qu'il fut possible. Tu es la lumière au milieu de mes ténèbres. »

Il fit un pas en avant, la voix pleine d'émotion et d'affection. « Je frissonne en pensant à ce que serait ma vie sans toi, Nymphadora Tonks. Je t'aime plus qu'aucun mot ne pourra l'exprimer ». Il embrassa doucement sa main et lui fit signe que c'était son tour de parler.

Tonks était profondément touchée par les paroles de Remus et elle dut se battre contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle eut l'impression qu'elle pourrait s'évanouir tellement l'émotion la submergeait.

Elle vacilla légèrement et sentit les mains de Remus prendre sa taille pour la retenir. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

Elle acquiesça et sourit. « Ça va aller. Ne me lâche pas. »

« Jamais ».

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et souffla doucement. « Remus », commença-t-elle et elle le regarda avec tendresse. « Je voudrais te dire tellement de choses. Mes pensées se mélangent dans ma tête. Je crois que je suis un peu jalouse de toi, tu as réussi à faire ton discours s'en t'emmêler les pinceaux. Et moi, je sais que je vais massacrer le mien. Je suis tellement soulagée d'avoir réussi à sortir sans trébucher sur ma robe ». Remus et beaucoup d'autres invités rirent.

« Mais sérieusement », elle reprit changeant de ton. « Je sais que je n'ai pas ton éloquence. Je suppose qu'elle vient de tous les livres que tu as lus. Tu es si cultivé que je me demande souvent : 'qu'est-ce qu'un type aussi intelligent fait avec une gaffeuse comme moi ?' Je suppose que c'est ce qui m'a attiré en toi au début. Tu m'as toujours traité avec respect quelque soit ma jeunesse ou mon inexpérience dans certains domaines. Tu m'as écoutée, je veux dire, réellement écoutée, et tu as tenu compte de mon opinion. »

Elle lui fit un sourire perfide. « Imaginez donc ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que, sous ses airs calmes et sérieux, se cachait le cœur d'un véritable fauteur de troubles. Oh, quel mal tu peux te donner à faire des bêtises quand tu t'y mets. » Remus devint écarlate à ces mots. « Quand les choses deviennent difficiles, et nous avons déjà partagés plusieurs moments de ce type, tu trouves toujours un moyen de me faire rire... ou au moins sourire. Comment aurais-je pu éviter de tomber amoureuse de toi ? »

Elle déglutit avant d'ajouter : « Mais je crois que ce qui fera que je reviendrai toujours vers toi est le fait que tu ne m'aies jamais demandé d'être quelque chose que je ne suis pas. Tu m'aimes telle que je suis, et pourtant, je pourrais être qui tu voudrais. »

« Je n'ai jamais désiré que toi », répondit Remus, la main sur sa joue.

« Moi aussi. Je t'aime de toute mon âme. »

Aucun d'eux n'ajouta un mot. Ils restèrent simplement là à se regarder dans les yeux et à savourer le moment. Après un long moment, Arthur Weasley rompit le silence. »

« Et maintenant, Remus et Tonks », dit-il, en les regardant tour à tour, « ont demandé qu'il soit procédé à une cérémonie d'engagement. Comme vous le savez tous, un sorcier peut choisir de lier sa vie à celle d'une autre personne pour différentes raisons. L'engagement peut traduire un sentiment de devoir, de loyauté ou même d'amitié. Dans ces cas, l'engagement est simple, du sorcier envers la personne qu'il a choisit d'honorer. Dans des cas plus rares où deux sorciers choisissent de se lier l'un à l'autre et il est encore plus rare qu'ils décident de le faire par amour. L'engagement est irréversible ; seule la mort peut y mettre fin et il n'est pas de liens tenus pour plus sacrés dans notre communauté. »

« Prenez vous les mains, s'il vous plaît », ordonna Arthur.

Tonks leva ses mains vers Remus qui les prit comme si elles étaient faites d'un matériau précieux et délicat. De sa main droite, elle enserra sa main droite à lui, la gauche prit la gauche. Leurs poignets se croisèrent, liant leurs mains ensemble.

« _Mea vita est tua vita_ », dit doucement Remus.

« _Mea vita est tua vita_ », répéta Tonks.

« _Corpore, spiritu, anima te honoro_ », récitèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« _Ligere_ », ponctua la voix d'Arthur Weasley, solide et franche. Un bruissement et un coup de sa baguette et l'engagement était réalisé.

Un ruban argenté et translucide s'enroula lentement autour des poignets de Remus et Tonks. L'intensité de la lumière était presque aveuglante, mais Tonks plissa des yeux et réussit à garder son regard fixé sur Remus. La radiation lumineuse fut prise de pulsations, un, deux, trois fois, avant de disparaître dans une explosion d'étincelles illuminant momentanément le monde autour d'eux.

Quand la lumière disparut, Tonks vit les lèvres de Remus former un large sourire. « Je t'aime », articula-t-il silencieusement. Elle lui rendit son sourire tout aussi largement. « Je t'aime, moi aussi ».

N'attendant même pas l'invitation d'Arthur, Remus se pencha vers elle et captura sa bouche avec la sienne. Lâchant ses mains, ses bras lui enlacèrent la taille, l'attirant vers lui alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Tonks ne protesta aucunement et s'abandonna avec délice.

Quand le baiser finit, une vague de bravo et d'applaudissements retentit autour d'eux. Tonks ne put retenir un rire heureux et enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Il embrassa ses cheveux, la tenant serrée contre lui et Tonks eut l'impression de sentir la joie qui émanait de lui. A moins que ce fut son propre bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il fut à elle, enfin, et que rien ne puisse (le) l'éloigner d'elle.

_20 heures 24 ce soir-là_

Les étoiles brillaient avec éclat dans le ciel sombre, accompagnée seulement par une tranche de lune cireuse. Tonks ne portait aucune attention aux corps célestes au dessus d'elle, elle avait plongé au plus profond des yeux de Remus alors qu'ils dansaient sur une musique romantique. Elle sentait ses mains sur sa taille ; leur chaleur traversait sa robe. Leurs corps ne s'accordaient pas de la même manière que d'habitude, notamment en raison du renflement léger mais remarquable de son abdomen. Mais même comme cela, Tonks pouvait sentir que leurs hanches bougeaient au même rythme. Ses doigts jouaient avec les poils doux qui dépassaient de son col, bien consciente qu'en le touchant comme ça, elle allait le rendre fou.

« Tu sais que tout le monde nous regarde, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Remus d'un air moqueur.

« Oh, oui, je sais ». Ses doigts courraient légèrement le long de ses oreilles.

« Alors, voudrais-tu bien arrêter ? »

« Arrêter quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant son menton en avant de sorte que sa bouche soit très près de la sienne.

Remus rit et elle sentit son haleine sur sa peau. « Tu sais très bien quoi. Alors, si tu veux profiter encore un peu de cette fête, je te suggère d'arrêter de me provoquer. »

« Qui te dit que je souhaite rester ? » Doucement, elle termina d'avancer son visage vers le sien pour un baiser qui garda en intensité quand sa bouche recouvrit la sienne. Remus inspira profondément quand ils se séparèrent. Les sifflements de Fred et George de l'autre côté du jardin firent rougir Remus. Tonks se contenta de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit une fois à propos des manifestations publiques d'affection ? » s'enquit Tonks en continuant de jouer avec les poils de son cou. Elle savait que Remus préférait cacher sa face la plus passionnée et la réserver pour leur intimité. Il était toujours attentif à elle, lui tenant la main ou posant une main dans son dos. Il était même capable de l'embrasser de temps en temps. Mais en général, Remus n'aimait pas montrer sa vie privée. Tonks savait bien que tous ces baisers en public devaient le gêner.

Remus rit doucement. « Je n'arrive pas à concevoir une manifestation publique d'affection, plus visible et plus importante qu'un mariage. Et puis, si je ne t'avais pas embrassé correctement, j'imagine que j'aurais reçu des plaintes. »

Tonks laissa tomber sa tête en arrière de rire. « Bien, j'apprécie profondément qu'on m'embrasse correctement. Alors ne te prive ne m'embrasser aussi fréquemment que tu en as envie. »

« J'en ai bien l'intention », répondit-il en caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes. « Mais ça ne sera rien comparé à ce que j'ai pour projet pour plus tard. »

« Est-ce que j'ai ta parole ? » murmura-t-elle tout près de sa bouche.

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises », souffla-t-il, et son baiser fut aussi une promesse d'avenir.

---

"_Mea vita est tua vita. Corpore, spiritu, anima te honoro ." _"Ma vie est ta vie. Je t'honore avec mon corps, mon souffle et mon âme._"_

_« __Ligere_ » « Lier »


End file.
